Xmen:Bast
by CrouchingBuddha
Summary: Based upon classic Xmen principles and set outside of any particular point in the timeline. The Xmen struggle to balance their lives during hectic times. Includes an original Mutant. Various Couples. Scott fans may want to steer clear. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter One

The spacious halls of Prestonwood Academy were empty and abandoned with the exception for three people marching purposefully down their lengths, shoes clicking sharply on the polished marble floor. The halls stretched out, lengthy corridors kept immaculately clean and orderly. Old portraits depicted stern elderly men looking down upon the viewer, and class collages showed off the most recent graduating classmen. A case here and there held trophies and awards in various fields of excellence, mostly academic spotted with the occasional athletic achievement.

Like most high schools, lockers lined the walls. Unlike most, however, these lockers were quite large, almost two feet wide each and well spaced to avoid cramping a neighboring unit. They were handcrafted and stained, a rich and rather expensive looking mahogany. The lockers had built in combination locks and each was adorned with a brass nameplate, lavishly engraved to proudly display the name and class year of each student. The names of future lawyers, doctors, and CEO's. Only the best students came out of Prestonwood.

The trio stopped near the end of the hall at a classroom door. It too was a lovely dark wood, sturdy and solid and richly decorated. Rosettes were set in each corner of the doorframe. A frosted glass window glinted at eye-level, about the size of someone's head. It was decorated with swirls and pretty, looping lines that formed an orderly, symmetrical pattern. Just below the window was a brass plaque that read 'Room 113'. A matching plaque above the window stated, 'Miss Jaeger'.

The man in the middle of the trio wore an expensive looking gray suit, a tailored, orderly white shirt, and a subtle red tie. His hair was white with age and his face was pinched and clearly displeased. He was of unimpressive stature, and his shoulders hunched slightly despite his best efforts to keep them confidently thrown back. To his right stood a slightly younger man with black hair dotted with freshly turned grays. He wore glasses and a calm, neutral expression. His blue dress shirt was clean and formal, and looked like it had recently been pressed, with equally neat black wool pants.

On the other side of the old man stood a blonde woman with her hair cut short, falling at the level of her jaw. She wore a green dress blouse with short sleeves and a knee length black skirt, as well as a pair of very high high-heels. Red flowers were embroidered along the waistline of her skirt. Even with the heels she was shorter than both men.

"The parents still refuse to take responsibility for him?" the younger man asked.

"Yes," the older man answered. "They've apparently disowned him."

"When did they do that?" the woman asked.

The old man shook his head and his face took on an even more pronounced pinched look. "Today, when I called them and told them what we've discovered of their son."

"What are we going to do then, Principal Daniels?" the man asked.

The elderly Principal shook his head again. "I don't know yet. We have to see him first. The sooner we get this…thing out of here, the better."

The old man knocked on the door. Neither of the teachers standing beside him commented on the way his hand shook. A moment later the door opened and a young woman slipped into the hall. She closed the door behind her and firmly barred the way into the room.

She was slightly above average height for a woman at 5'9". Her dark brown hair was thick, wavy, and long. It fell in a dark curtain to the small of her back and curled upward at the ends. A movement sent the tumble of hair shifting this way and that, and the natural waviness of it caused it to ripple like a soft, undulating tide. She wore the sides of her thick mane pinned back, and lighter shaded wisped at her brow where several strands had come loose from their careful confinement. She wore a long sleeved soft purple shirt with a gray skirt and black flats. Her eyes matched the rich brown of her hair with a touch of rich green ringing the iris. She was gifted with a smooth, lovely face and a clear complexion. A small nose sat well with her facial features and was slightly upturned at the end, and her lips were a rosy pink, slightly plump and beautifully formed with a pronounced cupids bow. Her shirt hung loose around her waist and middle, mostly because the size of her bust stretched it outward from her body. Where her legs showed under her skirt, they were slender and long, and while not particularly athletic in appearance, they looked shapely and well-toned. Like the rest of her, they were pale, almost milky white.

The woman gazed at the two teachers and Principal with eyes cold enough to freeze over the entire city. "What do you want?"

"Is that…thing still in your classroom?" Principal Daniels asked.

"Yes, Robby is in my classroom," she answered.

"The whole room is probably a mess. No telling what kind of trouble he's been stirring in there," the younger man commented.

"I already picked up the three overturned desks," the woman replied. "Those two boys who attacked Robby did more damage than anyone." She gave the trio standing in front of her classroom a hard look. "Why didn't you bring some ice like I asked? Robby has a pretty bad black eye. I already told you that."

"Serves him right," the male teacher muttered.

The blonde woman wasn't so subtle. "Why should we waste the effort on a thing like him? He's an abomination! It's a complete disgrace for him to even be enrolled in Prestonwood High. This is a Christian school! His kind aren't welcome here…he's of the devil!"

The brunet woman glared at her coworker darkly. "I don't particularly recall the Bible ever stating that being a Mutant was against the Christian religion. You're being a fanatic. And besides, if the school has such a problem with having a Mutant student, they'd probably have issues with having a bisexual teacher too, don't you think?"

The Principal shot the blonde woman a sharp, outraged look.

"She's lying!" The blonde shrieked. "I could never do something like that! It's not right!"

The brunet teacher rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a bigot, Jessica, especially against yourself. I know you are, for a fact. They can check the birth mark on your right breast to prove it if they need to. It's shaped like a tea leaf."

The male teacher shook his head and stepped away from Jessica, a scandalized look on his face. "I can't believe this," he muttered.

"Don't get all high and mighty now, Nick," the brunet woman commented. "Just two weeks ago you tried to coax me into having an affair with you. If you ask me, that's a lot worse than being bisexual. Especially given your situation at home. Didn't your wife just enter her second trimester not too long ago?"

Nick blanched and fell silent.

The Principal glared at both the teachers. "She'd better be lying, or you're both gone. Gone!"

He cleared his throat and turned to face the teacher blocking the door. "I'm not liking your behavior here either, Kia. And I don't even want to start thinking about how you would know about a birthmark on Jessica. But first things first. We need to get that thing in your classroom out of here as quickly as possible. If word gets out, parents will start pulling their children out of this school! His parents told me they don't care what happens to him. I'm going to contact the department of Mutant Affairs to see if they can get rid of him. Can you keep him here?"

"No! I will not!" Kia exclaimed fiercely. "They will not haul him off like a criminal. He's done nothing wrong!"

"His existence is a crime against nature!" The Principal told her.

"He is a child!" she hissed. "Leave him alone and I'll take care of this myself."

"What is wrong with you?" Nick asked. "How can you support something like him? He's like…like a diseased animal!"

"I can send him to live with some of my old classmates up north," Kia replied, ignoring the mans words. "They're not quite so old fashioned there. He'll be out of here, and he'll be safe, and that'll take care of the whole thing."

"If you give the boy any aid, any aid at all, you're job here is done," Principal Daniels warned.

"Go to hell," Kia returned pleasantly and without hesitation. She opened the door and glanced back at the trio standing at the door. All three of them stared at her as if she were some demon spawned right in their midst.

Kia slipped back into the classroom, slamming the door behind her and bolting it shut. "Fucking humans," she muttered.

Robby sat on her desk, staring at her. One of his eyes shone with a mixture of fear and apprehension. The other was swollen shut and covered in an angry purple bruise. He had moppy brown hair and the thin, gangly look of a teen in the middle of a growth spurt. He was about fourteen. He cradled his bruised and tender left arm to his body and looked like he was trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We need to leave, Robby," Kia answered. "I've been fired. And I'll probably be fired all over again once they find out you weren't the one who beat up your classmates."

"What's going to happen to me?" The teen asked in a cracking voice. He wiped the back of his hand along his nose and the dried blood cracked and flaked off.

Kia sat on the desk beside him and glanced at his face, wincing slightly at the swelling. "I'll take you to my place. We need to get you out of here."

"What…what about my parents?" he asked softly.

Kia took a long time answering. "They've…disowned you, Robby. I'm sorry."

Robby stated at the floor. After awhile he shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They told me they would if I was a Mutie."

"You're not a 'Mutie', Robby. You're a Mutant," Kia corrected gently. "So. They knew?"

"They suspected, I guess," Robby replied. "I tried to hide it. I didn't want to be a Mutant."

"I know," Kia said softly. She squeezed the teens hand and grabbed her things up. "Come on. I don't know what we're going to do, but I won't let you just live on the street. You can stay at my place until we figure something out."

"You'd take me in?" Robby asked hesitantly. "Even though I'm a Muti…a Mutant?"

"Being a Mutant doesn't make you any less of a person, Robby. It's not something to be ashamed of, and it's not a bad thing. It just means you're different."

"Different," Robby said bitterly as they stepped out of the classroom. The halls were mercifully empty now. Kia wagered silently that her now ex-coworkers were making some calls at just that moment that would prove detrimental to Robby's health. "Different like a freak, you mean," Robby sulked.

"Different like anyone is different, Robby," Kia replied as she led them out to her car. "Being a Mutant is the same as being black or white, or being a guy or a girl. It doesn't matter any more or any less."

Kia lived quite a distance from the school, out in the countryside. She valued her privacy and was willing to make an extra-long drive to keep it. Besides, the drive was worth it for the money the prestigious school was paying her. It was a good thing the job paid so very well, too; she wouldn't have worked with such narrow-minded people if it hadn't. Being a Christian was one thing, and Kia still considered herself to be one. But being ignorant was another, and Kia had hardly been able to stand the sheer volume of ignorant people in that rich little religious academy. She didn't regret being fired in the least.

Kia's home was small and modest. She lived alone and didn't have many personal effects; a bed, a couch, a kitchen, a table, a TV, a laptop, and a wide assortment of books. Her table was scattered with various papers and forms from her classes at the school. A few meager personal effects dotted her walls and table-top spaces, and she had a small file cabinet in the corner with her personal papers and information, including her diplomas.

She helped Robby to lie down on the couch and gave him some ice for his eye before helped him situate his arm and put it in a small sling.

The teen let out a long sigh. "My life is ruined."

"Nonsense," Kia returned. "But first, tell me, how did those stupid guys know you're a mutant?"

Robby's face turned a deep shade of red and he looked at the floor. "I don't wanna say."

"Come on," Kia told him. "It's okay. You're not going to scare me."

"I, uh…I have…scales. They saw when I was changing in the locker room earlier today. I thought I was alone."

He looked up at her, a haunted look in his one good eye. He had the look of a boy whose world was closing in on him. "It's getting worse! It's…it's spreading! And I…I tried to peel…to scrape them off, but it h-hurts so bad a-and they just come b-back!"

The boy was sobbing softly now. Kia sat beside him and put an arm around him, trying to comfort him in what little way she could. He cried softly, his frustration and fear and uncertainty flowing out of him in one massive burst.

"I don't wanna be a lizard," he muttered as he sat up and angrily brushed his tears aside.

"You need to stop messing with the scales, Robby," Kia softly advised. "Let them grow and do what they have to. It's a natural thing, for you, even if you don't think so. You're just hurting yourself."

"But what if I really do turn into a lizard?" Robby asked.

Kia paused. She looked around slowly, her eyes not seeming to focus on anything.

"Stay here," she said softly.

"What's going on?" Robby asked. He drew himself into a ball on the couch, looking at her with fresh fear in his eyes.

"Someone's come. I'm not sure why anyone would be here. You stay here, Robby, and stay quiet."

"Ms. Jaeger?" Robby whispered.

She gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair. "I'll protect you."

Kia stretched her senses and followed the feel of the visitors. They were going to the back door. She walked to a window at the back door and cautiously peeked out the blinds. She glimpsed two people approaching, a small white man and a young black woman. The man was in a wheelchair and the woman was pushing him along. As they drew closer, Kia could make out more details about them.

The man was wearing a neat suit, appearing very businesslike and professional. He was clean and had an air of authority and confidence about him. A slight but warm smile was upon his face. His hands were folded in his lap and his eyes glanced left and right every few moments, as if taking everything in. His head was bald and his face smooth and clean shaved. His features were well defined and had a slightly downward angle. His brow and jaw were sharp with thin, tilted brows that should have made his face appear severe and hawkish, but somehow did not.

The woman was tall, a few inches taller than Kia even. She had deep black skin that appeared smooth and soft. Her hair was stark white, but one glance at the woman made it was obvious the white was not from age. It hung lustrous and full bodied, falling in a pale mass down to the woman's gently flaring hips. Her face was beautiful, breathtakingly so, and her eyes were a surprisingly clear and pale blue. She was long of limb and slender, though her figure curved generously at the bust and hip.

Kia swept her 'sixth sense' across them, focusing upon them and taking in the feel of them, searching their hearts and emotions to ascertain what kind of business brought the pair here. She sensed no negativity, no violence or anger in them, nor any deceptive feelings. They were a bit anxious, worried, even, but there was no fear in their hearts.

The woman knocked on the back door. Kia hesitated, then opened it halfway. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon," the man in the wheelchair greeted, smiling softly. His smile was disarming, even to her. "Sorry we didn't come to the front door, but as you can see I have some issues with steps."

"Uh, no problem," Kia nodded. "Can…I help you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my friend and associate, Ororo Monroe."

After several long moments of silence, Kia finally said, "Kia. Jaeger."

"Hello, Ms. Jaeger. May we come in?"

"Why?" Kia asked, not bothering to keep the suspicion from her voice.

"We know this seems very strange," the woman, Ororo, spoke. Her voice was thick and rich, full of both strength and serenity. "We do not mean to disturb or frighten you, but we know that you have a young man in your house. A young Mutant."

Kia tensed visably.

"We mean him no harm" Xavier said quickly. "We are concerned for him. We…heard…about what happened to him at school today. We are worried that something worse may happen if he is not properly protected."

"Properly protected?" Kia echoed.

"Please, allow us to speak with him," Ororo asked gently. "We wish him no harm. It is good of you to take him in. Not many would. But he may need more help than you can provide."

Kia remained silent for a moment, stretching her senses across the pair. Then she nodded and opened the door fully. "Okay. He's not feeling well. You know about what happened at school."

Robby panicked at the sight of the strange pair. Kia grabbed his hand and nodded. "It's okay, they're Mutants too."

Charles gave Kia a sideways glance.

"You knew?" Ororo asked. "How?"

"Later," Kia replied. "What do you need with Robby, first?"

Charles faced Robby and smiled at him. He extended a hand toward the teen. "Nice to meet you, Robby. I am Charles Xavier."

"What do you want with me?" Robby asked nervously. He didn't take Charles' hand.

"To the point," Xavier smiled. "Very well. I know that you are a Mutant. I know what happened to you today. I also know you cannot go home now because your parents…your parents do not understand."

"They kicked me out," Robby said shakily. He looked ready to collapse in on himself.

"They are afraid, Robby," Xavier said softly. "They are afraid because they do not understand. They do not understand what you are. And it's not your fault."

"How did you know I'm a Mutant? How did you know where to find me?" Robby asked.

Xavier smiled and glanced at Ororo.

"As Ms. Jaeger said, we too are Mutants," she said smoothly.

"So? That doesn't explain how you know I'm one. Do all Mutants know who Mutants are or something?"

Xavier chuckled softly and leaned back in his wheelchair, steepling his long fingers together beneath his chin. "Not exactly. My Mutant power is that of telepathy," he explained. "Telepathy is the ability to communicate with someone through their mind, or, possibly, to manipulate and access someone's mind in various ways."

Robby tensed again. "So…you can control me?"

"I could," Xavier nodded honestly. "But I have sworn not to do such a thing. I know that such a power can be easily abused, and I never use my power in any such way."

"Are you…reading my thoughts?" Robby asked.

"No. Someone's thoughts are very private and personal. Sometimes…someone's thoughts can wander into my head, but I try to block them out. Unless it is an emergency, I do not let myself into anyone's thoughts unless I have their permission.

"However, I can use my powers, and a special machine I have made, to scan the surface thoughts of many people. I can use it to search for people…search for Mutants, like you, who are young and do not know how to control or live with their manifesting powers."

"That's how you found me," Robby stated.

"Yes," Xavier replied.

"So…what do you want?" Robby asked again.

"We wish to help you," Xavier replied. "We are familiar with the kind of things you are going through. It is the same way for almost all Mutants your age. We have a place where you can come to be safe and among your own."

"What is this, some kind of occult thing? Do I automatically gotta go with you now because I'm a Mutant?" Robby asked nervously.

Charles smiled and shook his head slowly. "Not at all, Robby. Being a Mutant does't mean you have to do anything. There are no…Mutant rules, or anything of the sort. And we will not make you do anything. There are only choices here"  
"What choices?" Robby asked uncertainly.

"As I said, we want to help you," Xavier replied. "I run a very special school in upstate New York. It is a school for Mutants, young people like yourself, to attend. It is many things, really. It is a place of learning, where you can continue your studies and education. We hold our classes up to the highest standards of academic excellence. It is also a place where you can learn to control your powers. You will learn to keep any mutation or power you have from going out of control and becoming destructive or harmful to yourself or others. At my school, you will learn to accept this new discovery and adjust, so that you can be a productive member of society, possibly even using your power to your benefit and the benefit of others.

"But more than this," Xavier said as he leaned forward slightly. "The Xavier institute is a home. It's a place where you can be with people like you, who understand what you are going through. You will be with many other mutants, with all different kinds of mutations, and you will be accepted. You will not be judged or looked down upon. In the Xavier institute, we are all equal. And also…you will be safe."

Robby shook his head slowly. His eyes darted from Xavier, to Kia, to Ororo and back. "I…I don't know…I don't even want to be a Mutant."

"That's a very normal reaction, Robby. We all felt that way when we were your age. It's a big change," Ororo said softly.

"We cannot change who and what you are," Charles said gently. "But we can help you, and we can give you a place to belong."

"Where would I live?" Robby asked, sniffling slightly.

"At the school, with the other students and the faculty. We have large dormitories for the students," Charles replied.

"The teachers…they're Mutants too?" Robby asked.

"They are," Charles nodded. "I myself am a professor there. As is Ororo."

"You'll have your own room," Ororo added. "And you won't need to worry about food and such. Everything will be provided for you."

Robby glanced at Kia with unsure eyes. "What do you think Ms. Jaeger?"

Kia glanced at Ororo and Charles and swept them over with her sense again. Still she sensed no feelings of deception or ill-will. Sincerity and concern was foremost of their feelings, and they were otherwise calm and relaxed. She sensed no lie in their hearts.

"It's your choice, Robby, but I think this would be a very good thing. I think these people are being honest, and you would be safe there. You need somewhere safe and comfortable to stay. And you need to continue your education."

Robby hesitated a moment. He gazed at Ororo, and then Professor Xavier. Finally he nodded. "Okay. I don't…really have anywhere else to go."

"Excellent," Charles smiled. "We have transportation waiting. Do you have any personal belongings you need to gather?"

Robby shook his head. "It's all…at my house. And I can't go back there now."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure you get some things of your own once you get settled," Ororo smiled at him.

Robby stood and Ororo reached out a hand to him. She patted his shoulders comfortably.

"I have a question," Kia spoke. She stood and faced Xavier.

"Of course," Charles nodded.

"Are you looking for any teachers? I got fired today. I don't really have anywhere tying me here, and I need a good school where I can be useful."

Charles leaned back in his wheelchair and studied her for a moment, his lips slightly upturned. "I thought you were a Mutant. It seemed the only way you could have known we were. What are your credentials?"

"I have a PHD in English and Literature," Kia replied. "I'm sure I could provide a more thorough resume if you really need one."

"You're a Mutant?" Robby asked, his mouth hanging slightly in his surprise.

"Most Excellent, we've been in need of a second English teacher," Charles smiled.

"Is that why you were able to beat those kids up? You used some kind of Mutant power?" Robby asked.

Charles glanced at Ororo with an arched brow.

Ororo shrugged. "The school told me Robby did it."

"The school was quick to point fingers as soon as they found out Robby was a Mutant," Kia explained. "The damage was already done. I would have told them I'd done it immediately, but if I did they would have chased me out and I wouldn't have been able to take care of Robby."

"I understand," Charles smiled. "In any case… you most definitely are hired"  
"I hope you don't mind the cold," Ororo smiled at their new associate. "It's chilly in upstate this time of year."

End Ch.1

Please send all questions/comments/critiques to 


	2. Chapter 2

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter 2

Seven Months Later…

"Fuck!" Psylocke exclaimed, tossing her thick purple hair as she undulating along the length of Logan's thick cock. It pounded deeply inside her, stretching her open and making her feel quite full. She pumped her hips up and down, riding his dick and panting softly with the exertion of their wild sexual encounter. Her fluids spilled from her passage, making his crotch sticky and slick. They had been fucking for almost two hours, and she'd long given up tracking her orgasms.

Logan growled and gripped Betsy's rounded hips, fucking into her roughly.. He always enjoyed their occasional romps for how enthusiastic and energetic she was, the way she fucked him just as much as he fucked her. The young Asian woman writhed in his lap as his swollen shaft plunged repeatedly in and out of her well muscled hole. The sounds of their fucking filled the room, sticky slurping squishes and the almost violent smacking of flesh meeting flesh. Logan growled, his teeth clenched and eyes narrowed as he pounded into Psylocke's clinging fuck-tunnel. The room smelled of sex and both were drenched in sweat.

It had been almost a year since the last time they had gotten together for an impromptu fuck session. It was never an emotional thing; both wanted nothing more from the joining than the pure exhilarating pleasure of an animalistic fuck. He had been gone for the past eight months and just returned to the mansion tonight. After an hour of settling his things in his room he had gone to get a drink from the kitchen and run into Betsy on the way. It was hard to say which had been the one to suggest their sex romp, but the door to Betsy's room hadn't been shut behind them for more than a minute before Logan's dick was roughly hammering into Psylocke's hungry cunt.

"Oh God," Betsy moaned, rolling her hips in small circles as Logan's cock poked and prodded the deepest reaches of her inner flesh. "Yes Logan, fuck me, drive your cock into me! I'm cumming!"

Betsy screamed into yet another orgasm. Logan gave a deep growl and suddenly sprang up, grabbing her and holding her slender body to him as he jumped off the bed. He pushed her against the wall of her room almost hard enough to force the wind out of her. He pinned her in place with the weight and bulk of his body and fucked into her frantically, grunting with every deep thrust. His cock sawed in and out of her, spreading her long, deep cunt petals along his shaft, prying them open with every cramming thrust of his meaty dick. Betsy clung to him, gripping his broad shoulders and back and holding on for the wildly raunchy ride.

He fucked her with rough, animalistic thrusts, ramming into her forcefully and pressing her into the wall. Every time he thrust forward Betsy's hips pressed down and forward to meet him, wanting more of that wonderfully fat pole filling her, striving for as deep and hard a penetration as possible. Her hips slapped into his and her big breasts wobbled and swayed with the rhythm of their almost feral coupling. Her pussy tingled, mostly from pleasure, partly from pain as Logan squeezed her hips hard enough to leave light bruises along her flesh. He took her, hard and fast, snarling and driving into her as she moaned and cried out from the joy of it all, her juices leaking wetly from her well-stretched hole. Pussy cream dribbled down the length of Logan's gleaming dick to lightly coat his balls. On Every thrust they swung upward and smacked against the swell of Psylocke's incredibly toned ass.

For several moments they stayed like that, Betsy screaming and wrapping her shapely long legs around his waist, pulling him into the hot embrace of her golden womanhood with her clinging thighs. Her short nails raked lightly along his back, making his skin red over the taut and bulging muscle.

As Psylocke orgasmed yet again her cunt squeezed on his thrusting dick with a slippy vice grip. Logan's amazing sexual stamina, a blessing from his almost instantaneous healing factor, finally gave way after almost two hours of their powerful, frenzied coupling.

He roared wordlessly as he thrust deeply into Betsy's clinging insides, his cum exploding into her and splattering her pink passage with gooey jism. He continued thrusting into her for several moments, burst after burst of cum firing into her, stuffing her, filling her with slick and sticky warmth that began to slowly bubble out of her too-full hole. The copious seed continued to explode into her, sloshing into her womb and spattering her thighs. Several dribbles squished onto the ground between his feet, and a narrow tendril of the sticky cream slid along the contours of Betsy's sloping as crack.

Spent and panting, Logan pulled back, his grip slipping. Betsy gave a soft cry of surprise as she fell onto her ass. The last two weak spurts of Logan's gooey load splashed across her face and heaving breasts.

"Fuck, Logan…that was good," Betsy panted. She sat there, propped against the wall, her legs spread obscenely as cum slid down the valley of her breasts onto her belly. A growing puddle leaked steadily from her pussy to make an even bigger mess all over her thighs and the floor.

Logan sat down on the edge of Betsy's thoroughly disheveled bed. He picked up the cigar and lighter he'd set on her bedside table and lit it up. "Been too long," he commented.

"I'll say," Betsy chuckled. She made no effort to move, nor to cover his messy handiwork. "So. How was your trip?"

Logan shrugged and took a deep puff on his cigar. "Coulda been better."

Knowing Logan well enough not to pry, she stared at him for several moments. Logan and she were fairly close, closer than she was with many of the others on the team. Though pretty much everyone under Xavier's wing, with a few notable exceptions, got along well, she found Logan to be more tolerable and geared to her taste in friends than many others. They had no romance between them, though long ago they had taken up the habit of the occasional fuck and suck session. Neither of them were the type to deny themselves something just because of how society was set up, and neither found any need for their infrequent but enjoyable bedroom fun to go any further than just that; fun. Still, she trusted Logan deeply, and was often able to confide in him more than others.

"Logan?" she spoke.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Betsy looked into his eyes and said, "I think I'm a lesbian now."

Logan hesitated, then took a deep, drawn out puff on his cigar. "Are ya?"

"You've known I've been attracted to girls for a long time," Betsy continued.

"Well, yeah," Logan nodded, taking another puff. "That don't really explain this just now, though."

Betsy shrugged and looked down, her eyes absently tracing the dribble of cum leaking down the valley of her breasts. "I don't really know how to explain it, Logan. I'm not really attracted to guys. Not anymore. I'm just…not. Honestly, you're the only guy I feel like fucking, ever, and that's just because I know you'll take care of me, and we're good friends. Beyond the immediate fun and satisfaction, there's no attachment."

Logan nodded but remained otherwise silent, his eyes watching his old friend and waiting for her to find the words.

"It's not enough," she said at last. "I need more than that, Logan. I need more than a good fuck, though it's nice, don't get me wrong. But I need a real relationship. And we both know that would never work out between us like that."

"I know," Logan replied evenly. "So. Ya ain't interested in other fellas?"

Betsy shrugged one graceful shoulder. She reached one hand to brush a long tendril of purple hair from her sweaty face. "Not really. I mean, I guess I can still find men attractive occasionally…but it's not there like it used to be. I'm finding myself more and more drawn exclusively to women. For the past year or so I haven't even looked at a guy twice. And the few short relationships I've had with women have just been a lot more fulfilling and meaningful, even if they haven't lasted long. I think I may finally be ready to hop off the fence and into the girls' yard."

Logan smirked and took another puff from his cigar. "I can't really blame ya, Bets. Seems like the logical choice to me. I don't really see why dames go fer men in the first place."

Psylocke smiled and shook her head. "Men aren't always so bad. I don't dislike men…I just prefer women."

"Why're ya tellin' me all this?" Logan asked bluntly.

"Well," Betsy glanced up at him. "I…I dunno. I don't think I'm gonna be able to do this any more. At least, not as often as we do now, if at all. I'm sorry, Logan."

"Ya call shackin' up once a year 'often'?" Logan chuckled. He patted the bed beside him and leaned back to take another drag on his cigar. "Ya ain't gotta worry 'bout me, Bets. I ain't gonna be upset. Our little meetin's have been fun, but I know they're nothin' to read into."

Betsy sat beside him and ran a finger along his chest hair, smiling softly. "Good. I'm glad. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything, Logan. You're my friend, and I wouldn't want that to change."

"Ya ain't got nothin' to worry about, darlin'," Logan nodded, smiling lightly.

"I have to be honest," Betsy mumbled, "I've also decided to firmly jump off the fence because…well…"

"Ya found a lady yer into?" Logan suggested.

"Yeah," Betsy smiled.

"She know?"

"No," Betsy shook her head. "I don't even know if she'd be interested. In me or any other woman, for that matter. But…I like her. A lot. I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

Logan nodded and took a thoughtful puff on his cigar. "Ya think yer in love?"

"I don't know," Psylocke admitted. "I don't know if I've ever been in love…really, definitely in love. And I know I've never been in love with a woman. It's a bit different, in little ways. I'm just going to have to find out and hope for the best."

"Well, I hope everythin' works out for ya, Bets. I'm here if ya ever need a friend."

"Thanks," Betsy smiled. She leaned her head against his solid shoulder and sighed. "I figured you'd be okay with it. I'm glad you understand."

"Ya know me," Logan shrugged. "What was I gonna do, throw a fit?"

"You do have something of a temper," Betsy pointed out with a grin.

"Eh," Logan grunted noncommittally.

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I'm swearing off men because of some kind inadequacy on your part," Betsy said softly. Her hand slowly slinked down the hair covering his body until it wrapped around his spent dick. It began to harden and thicken rapidly before her eyes.

Logan chuckled and watched her face. "Ya probably woke the whole damn Mansion with yer screamin'. I'm pretty sure I ain't quite inadequate."

Psylocke sank downward and enveloped the swollen, sticky head of his dick with her mouth. Tomorrow she was done with men. But right now, the night was still young.

Kia strode down the hall, an armful of papers and books cradled between her arm and one curving hip. It was a chilly but overall pleasant March day. This far north, winter's grip hadn't completely eased yet, though the snowfall had been surprisingly light and hospitable this year. The day was bright and the glimpse she caught out the windows lining the hall showed the sky to be clear and rich blue. Her last class of the day had just ended. She had a light course load, this being her first semester teaching at the Xavier Academy, but both the Professor and her students seemed pleased with her so far. She even had a few students who claimed she was their favorite new teacher in the School. She was lined up for higher level classes to teach next semester.

As it was, she had the rest of the day off to do whatever she wanted. Things had been quiet at the Mansion of late; the X-men, the special team of Mutants whose goal was to defend both humans and mutants from harm and to preserve the interests of human-Mutant relations, had been able to relax over the last month or so. For at least that long there had been no major disasters, no threat to Mutant kind, no human lives in peril, no evil madmen trying to take over the world, and no aliens secretly invading the planet. Hank had jokingly said they were in 'off season'. The quiet was a welcome change from the sometimes frantic and tense atmosphere around the mansion when something major was happening. Even with the brief time period she had lived here, Kia had found that some rather bizarre and complicated situations faced the mansion's inhabitants.

Kia wasn't on the team. She hadn't been with Xavier and his Mutant followers and students long enough to be fully cleared for field duty, and Xavier was hesitant to allow her out into the open with only seven months of training, despite the fact that she had taken to the training quite well. Part of Kia wished she could be out there; in the past seven months she had made several close friends on the X-team, and she wanted to be able to help them. Another part of her, however, was just happy she had finally found a place to belong. Kia had moved several times in the past few years alone, mostly due to not fitting in anywhere and having her Mutant heritage looked down upon. Now, she finally had friends; friends who truly understood the kind of hardships and sense of displacement one felt simply being a Mutant.

She sensed a presence ahead. Subconsciously her Mutant sense scanned the individual more fully, feeling a touch of impatience mingled with amusement. Kia glanced up to see Elizabeth Braddock walking down the hall toward her, smirking softly.

Elizabeth, or 'Betsy' as her friends called her, was a sight. She had the long, straight hair that most women of her Asian heritage tended to have, but instead of dark brunet or black, the sleek locks were dyed a deep purple. Her skin was a rich golden color, smooth and soft and tight over her flesh. Her limbs were graceful and long, slender and lean with a soft but athletic muscle tone. Unusually tall for an Asian woman, Betsy stood two inches taller than Kia at 5'11". Though she was lean and slender, with a tight, toned middle and long, muscled legs, Betsy possessed curves most women would kill for, with rounded hips and a more than generous bustline that only Kia's own curves topped. Her face was quite lovely with full, naturally pursed lips and stunning slanted purple eyes. An unusual bright red tattoo was set over her left eye, extended from her brow to just above her angular cheek, a reminder of a long ago brush with death. Typically not a casual dresser, today Betsy wore her team uniform. It was a skin-tight blue suit that resembled a swim suit more than anything. It hugged to her curves while leaving her arms bare. Matching blue thigh-high boots hugged the firm, slender musculature of her long legs.

"You're late," Betsy commented.

"Sorry, I was counseling some students," Kia replied. "I'll be quick about getting ready."

"If we wait too long Logan is going to destroy the Danger Room before we even get there. He's in a mood," Betsy replied.

Kia's brow furrowed. "Logan?"

Psylocke gave her a strange look for a moment before realization crossed her face. "Oh, that's right, you haven't met Logan. He's a team member. Codenamed Wolverine. He's been gone awhile. He does that. Leaves, I mean. He's been gone about eight months and just got back yesterday."

"Logan, Logan…" Kia muttered, how brows drawn up thoughtfully. "Oh yeah, I think I've heard people talk about him. That's the guy Scott hates, right?"

Betsy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Logan's…something of a wild one. And you know how anal Scott is. Can't stand things not being just so. The feeling's mutual though; Logan hates him just as bad, if not worse. He cut the top half of Scott's car away once and claimed he'd gotten him a convertible."

"Oh my God!" Kia laughed, a soft, musical sound that followed her as she and Betsy entered her room. "That's great! I never would have thought of that! I think I'm going to like this guy."

"He's gruff. Real gruff. But he's a good guy under it all. The only people who don't like him are people like Scott who can't see the real him because their head is wedged up their ass."

Kia's room was decorated modestly, much as her home before moving to the Mansion had been. The difference here was that, regardless of how humble or simple her tastes may be, there was no way around the room being a cut above the norm in quality. The walls themselves were rich wood with elegant and tasteful trim at the floor and ceiling. The doorway was decoratively worked and the carpet was a plush and soft green, expensive looking without being too extravagant or over-the-top. A large desk full of papers sat along one wall, a bed and a tall dresser along another.

Kia glanced over her shoulder as she grabbed her 'uniform' off the bed. "He cut Scott's car in half and called it a 'convertible'. I don't see how I can not like him."

Because she wasn't fully trained or approved for field missions, Kia didn't actually have a real uniform. It was more like…well, a hand-me-down. It was one of Rogue's old uniforms, altered to properly fit Kia's curvier proportions. It had seen better days; the elbows and knees were quite worn, and the rest of it wasn't entirely in better shape. The collar was ripped and stretched pretty badly and the material around the right cuff was starting to thin out. But Kia didn't have much use for a uniform of her own, not yet at least, and she wasn't too picky about what she wore in the meantime as long as it got her by. It still somewhat amused her, however, that with all the riches and resources Xavier had at his disposal, he had yet to buy her her own outfit. Maybe it was some kind of hazing ritual or something.

Kia set her papers on her big desk, next to a stack with a sticky note on top that read 'Grade Now!'. Without even glancing back at Betsy, Kia stripped quickly out of her neat class-wear and wiggled into the Uniform. She still wasn't really used to the feel of these uniforms, but the close fitting outfit generally allowed a greater range of movement and freedom than most clothes. Betsy nodded and helped Kia zip it along the side and secure the zipper in place. Kia pulled on the uniforms clunky boots, then the two women headed into the Mansions lower levels.

While all the Mansions schooling and housing facilities were on the two stories above ground. The Mansion was a massive building, with a multitude of rooms, some for housing, some for learning, and various facilities dedicated for eating, cleaning, maintaining, entertainment, and leisure time with friends and colleagues. Both the students and the faculty were housed on these two floors.

The basements revealed a whole new side to the Mansion. Created with all the funding of Xavier's vast fortune to back it and in more recent years augmented and supplemented with highly advanced Shi'ar technology, the two lower levels housed the operation centers of the X-men. The lower levels served a number of functions; the war-room, an operations and information gathering center. The Danger Room was a holographic simulator that allowed the X-men to train their martial and Mutant abilities in various combat and hazardous situations. The Hanger, where the teams various transportations were stored, most notable of which was the Blackbird, the massive aircraft that had flight capabilities far beyond any modern jet, so much so that it could even make short excursions into the upper most atmosphere. Cerebro was also located in the sub-levels, the amazing machine that amplified Charles Xavier's mental powers to allow him to search for and contact Mutants over the entire world.

The pair entered the Danger Room to find Kurt and Peter waiting for them, along with a man that Kia wasn't familiar with.

Kurt was one of Kia's closest friends in the Mansion. He was one of the most inhuman appearing Mutants, as well, which didn't bother Kia in the least. He stood at about her own height, though he often seemed shorter because of the way he tended to slink and crouch about. He was a slender and thin man, toned and tight of body like all the team tended to be. Though he had surprising strength for his size and was quite a fighter, he was physically unimposing. He had a pronounced physical mutation which unlike many Mutants, whose physical appearance changed at puberty, had been evident since birth. His body was covered in short, dark blue fir. He had pointed, almost elvish ears and three unusually shaped toes. His hands too had only three digits, two thick fingers and a thumb. A long, prehensile tail extended from the small of his back which was strong enough to support his full weight and agile enough to grip various objects. Unlike many Mutants who find themselves heavily persecuted for their unusual appearance, Kurt had always seen the bright side of things, speaking optimistically about any situation and finding a light to guide himself through life no matter what the situation.

Piotr Rasputin, called Peter or Pete by his friends, was an enormous man, towering at 6'6" and sporting an impressive, broad build. He had the body of a weight lifter and the strength to match, with a barrel shaped chest bulging with muscle and biceps thicker than Kia's thigh. His hair was short and neat, and his face clean and handsome. Dark blue eyes and pale skin gave him a calm look that reflected his easy going nature.

Peter's Mutant power was already in use; through force of will, he could encase his body in an impervious metal shell that acted as an indestructible second skin, allowing Peter to withstand nearly any attack without so much as budging. His transformed state also gave him incredible strength and destructive power. When transformed, Peter was able to lift weights nearing the 100 ton mark. His body also grew when transformed, becoming wider and thicker and more muscular. In that state, he reached the awesome height of 7'5".

Kia's eyes, however, lingered upon the stranger. Peter dwarfed him, and Kia guessed even she was taller than him by a number of inches. Despite his lack of height he was still quite imposing. He was wide, with a broad chest and shoulders. His body was thick with muscle, bulging from his arms and chest and shoulders. His middle was thick as well, but Jenna could tell it was a muscular thickness, as if his entire body was one mass of compacted muscle. Hair covered his exposed arms, thick and coarse tufts of black that gave him a slightly wild look. His face was stern, severe even, but attractive in its own right, with a strong jaw and wide, pronounced brow. His hair was thick, black, and somewhat unkempt, rising up and back as if coming to two devilish points. Thick, wild sideburns raced down his face, framing his solid jaw line. His chin was relatively clean, though shadowed with stubble. She had some trouble placing his age. His face was slightly worn and lined, but it looked more like the wearing of difficult experiences than age. Even with the lines, however, he looked vibrant and healthy, if not youthful. Piercing blue eyes darted about every few moments, restless and scanning about constantly. They reminded her somewhat of the eyes of an animal.

Kia tensed as the man's emotions washed over her. She could never fully cut off her connection to people; any time she was remotely near someone, their surface emotions would be at the very edge of her perception. But where most people's feelings were like a soft brushing on the very surface of her consciousness, this man's emotions nearly made her light-headed with their intensity.

His emotions were as knotted and endless as a ball of yarn wound tight upon itself. Never had Kia felt such a wild rush of feelings, each so different from the last. Anger. Burning, consuming. Rage, yes, that was it. Though it was one of the deepest impressions of anger Kia had ever felt, somehow, she was not afraid of this man. The anger was held down and tightly secure. The barest instant later and the rage was gone, replaced by confusion, then bitterness, then affection, then such soul stirring loneliness that Kia felt sure her heart would break. They were such a rich blend of feelings and states of being that Kia found them almost intoxicating.

Kia let out the breath she had been holding for half a second and put a barrier of sorts up, blocking off the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Only the briefest moment had passed, but she felt as if she had delved far too deeply. She didn't like to immerse herself into a persons feelings in such a manor without good reason. Much like Xavier, she felt such a delving was an invasion of privacy, in some ways far more personal than one's thoughts, even. She would have to closely guard her Mutant sense whenever she was around this person, she was certain of that.

The man glanced up as the two women walked in and scowled. " 'Bout time," he said, his voice as rough edged as the rest of him. It suited him well.

"Ah, Kia, Betsy! You're late!" Kurt grinned as he and Peter took note of their entrance. He teleported onto a small ledge overhead, protruding from the as yet featureless Danger Room wall. He balanced skillfully upon the very edge, making it look as casual and effortless as if he were standing like the rest of them.

"I know, I know…I'm just glad to see the one eyed dork-wad isn't here to bark out his orders," Kia replied. Everyone around the Mansion was well aware that Scott and Kia did not get along well in the least.

Peter cleared his throat and spoke, his voice deep and rich and heavily accented from growing up in the countryside of Russia. "Logan, this is Kia Jaeger. She is in training to become a new member of the team. Kia, this is our old comrade, Logan."

"Hi," Kia said, feeling somewhat nervous.

" 'Lo," Logan nodded to her. "Welcome to the fam'ly. Now can we get this show started or what?"

Kia glanced at Betsy and arched a brow.

"You heard the man. He wants a good welcome home," Betsy agreed dryly.

"Well then, let us make this a bit interesting," Peter grinned. He walked to the consol set in the far wall and touched the screen. He went through a few command menus before nodding to himself.

The simulation that Colossus had chosen kicked into action. The simple and featureless room suddenly shifted and swayed for a moment as the advanced Shi'ar holograms activated.

The group stood in the middle of a massive courtyard, a square clearing at least a hundred yards in dimension. They stood near one end with the courtyard stretching before them. The ground was covered in small, smooth stones neatly arranged about. Around them the walls of a great Japanese temple rising up around them. A massive pagoda stretched upward on the far side of the courtyard, fresh coats of red and black upon its surface. Several bamboo trees were scattered about the square for aesthetic value.

Grouped at the foot of the Pagoda were their opponents, a mass of men clad in bamboo samurai armor. The men glowered at them, and slowly slid their katanas from their sheaths with an unsettling hiss. There were far too many to count, easily over a hundred strong.

"Ah, the showdown at Wing-Po," Logan smirked. "Good choice, Petey."

"Zis is…a bit advanced for Kia, ja?" Nightcrawler ventured.

"She'll be fine," Psylocke nodded. "There's plenty of us here to help and protect her. It's not like she can really get hurt here anyway. We've got the safeties on."

"Sissies," Wolverine grumbled.

"I'm not that breakable," Kia smirked. "I may not be as good at these things as you guys are, but I'll be okay.

The mass of warriors began to advance, slow and sure and steady. The Mutants came together. Betsy reached behind her shoulder and slid her Katana free from its sheath. Kurt produced a blade of his own, this one a curved saber that he kept at his hip.

Kia jumped as lengths of steel exploded from Logan's hands, arching outward. Six gleaming, razor sharp claws protruded from the back of his fists, just above his knuckles. The long gleaming blades were fearsome to behold. Originally lengths of bone from his Mutation, they later became coated in Adamantium, like all the rest of his bones.

"Do yer thing, Petey" Logan murmured, his focus entirely upon the advancing host of Samurai.

Peter nodded, reaching down to lift Logan effortlessly. He pulled back, Logan still in his arms, then hurled his team mate right into the ranks of the enemy. Logan roared loudly as he exploded forward, his clawed hands extended to lead the charge.

Logan slammed into one of the swordsman, hitting him square and with such force it sent the man hurtling into the samurai behind him. Logan grinned with satisfaction as his claws sunk through the man who had broken his momentum, the pointed lengths of metal exploding out the warrior's back, and into the chest of his comrade. Wolverine was up before the Samurai gathering around him could fully react. He yanked his claws free and lashing out, gouging the man on his left across the face and then spinning and kicking solidly into an attacker on his right. He roared again and lunged deeper into their ranks, claws slashing and stabbing rapidly, cutting those around him down. A Katana slashed across his left forearm. If not for the safeties, it would have cut deep enough to clang off his unbreakable bone. He slashed with the claws of his right hand, shattering the Katana and then plunging the claws into his attacker's chest. He ripped his claws out the side of the man's body and moved on to his next victim, the thick welt on his arm healed before he'd even sliced through the offending Katana.

The rest of the team burst into action. Colossus charged forward, his enormous, steel-hard body barreling into the mass of foes and hurling them out of his way. Armored men flew in every direction as he backhanded and shoulder rammed them aside. Their blades chipped and cracked upon contact with his impervious shell. Nightcrawler was teleporting in and out of the enemy ranks, striking men from unseen angles, his spectacular agility and speed combining with his teleportation ability to keep him out of their enemy's reach while remaining devastatingly effective. The air was soon filled with the scent of brimstone and a lingering tint of smoke.

Psylocke moved with the grace and skill of a honed warrior. She weaved and dashed from Samurai to Samurai. While the blade in her left hand flashed and slipped past the guard of her enemies, her right hand glowed a brilliant pink. She plunged the powerful and slender psi-dagger deep into the bellies and sides of the Samurai striking and slashing at her. While Psylocke could use her psi-dagger to stun or incapacitate others, Betsy was allowing her full power to flow into the pink energy blade, causing each stab and slash to be fatally powerful.

She rolled away from the slash of one attacker, lashing her Katana upward through his chest and skipping to her feet in the same motion. Her right hand flashed forward, plunging her psi-knife quickly into a second Samurai, once, twice. She spun and blocked a slash from a third opponent with her Katana, using the opening to kick the man in the chest and sending him sprawling backward. Her telepathy felt the stirrings of consciousness just a foot behind her. She reversed her grip on her Katana and stabbed backward with it, sliding it into the belly of the Samurai coming behind her even as she slashed an attacker advancing on her front with her Psi-dagger, slicing his throat. He fell to the ground, as dead as if a real blade had opened his jugular.

Kia was not as skilled at direct combat as her more experienced team mates, so she attempted to keep out of the fighting. She was by no means, however, incapable of making her presence felt. She reached out with her power, concentrating fiercely and putting the fullness of her Mutant gifts to work. The first man she focused upon suddenly paused where he stood, his face blanching and taking on a sickish look, allowing Betsy to open his belly with her Katana. The next was lunging toward Peter, blade raised to strike, and suddenly stumbled, crying out at the pain flaring through his leg. His muscles suddenly exploded with agony. His knee locked and refused to respond to his minds demand. A third Samurai clutched at his chest, his face twisted in pain, but his lungs refused to draw breath to scream with. The warrior fell to Wolverine's slashing claws a moment later. Everywhere Kia's will touched, the enemy faltered, distracted or disabled by unseen afflictions.

"Can't we make this any harder?" Logan roared over the sounds of battle.

"Computer, increase to level seven, team settings," Psylocke called out.

Things suddenly got much more deadly. The warriors began to glow a shifting blackish green color and their Katanas' seemed to be pulsing with the color. The next blow that crashed against the side of Colossus's face clanged loudly and made him stumble back. A few moments later Wolverine gave a loud cry and came flying through the air, smacking down hard on the ground and rolling to a halt near Kia's feet.

"Are you okay?" Kia asked as she quickly helped him to his feet. A large gash marred Logan's face. The safety settings on this level were, obviously, lower.

"Keep outta reach, kid," Logan growled. "I think Bets' went a bit overboard." As he spoke, the gash on his face healed before Kia's eyes.

"What should I do? My powers aren't strong enough to bring one down by myself. I just disable them."

Logan glanced down at her and nodded. "Work on the ones around Bets'," he instructed, then leapt back into the violent fray. She watched as he ducked under the next devastating slash and plunged his claws repeatedly into the attacker before running up to the next one and tackling the armored man, slashing frantically as they both struggled to the ground.

For the next several moments Kia reached out with her powers, pushing them as far as she could as she used everything she had been taught and every useful application she could think of. She disabled the muscles of several warriors' sword arms, making them drop their blades uselessly to the ground as Betsy danced in and out between them with incredible agility and poise, slashing with Katana and Psi-dagger both, cutting away her enemies in a deadly dance of steel and power. Kia broke down one Samurai's strength so that when he slashed at Betsy, she was able to block the sword without being flattened by the power of it. At one point Kia even altered the cells in one man's legs, making them heavier and denser so that he was unable to lift his suddenly weighty feet.

She was so distracted with hampering and impeding Psylocke's opponents that she almost failed to notice several Samurai coming at her until it was almost too later. She fought down panic as she turned her power on herself. She amplified her body's natural abilities, making her muscles denser and stronger, her senses sharper and her mind more alert. Adrenaline suddenly pumped through her body in such quantity that it bordered on being harmful, giving even more power to her muscles and heightening her reflexes.

A quick roll saved her as the first Samurai slashed downward at where she had just stood. She sprang up and lunged at him. Her muscles rippled with augmented power as she drove the heel of her palm into the man's throat, the easiest and most effective strike she knew. The man gurgled and sank to the ground, his airways crushed.

Kia considered grabbing up the Katana the attacker had dropped, but before she could she was forced to skip away from her next attacker. She wrapped her power around him and he doubled over in agony. Kia took the opportunity to burst forward and drive her knee into the man's vulnerable face. Another Samurai slashed at her and she skipped to the side, faster than he could match. She gripped his extended arms and pulled forward, pulling downward as she swept his legs. His existing momentum and the explosion of strength pumping through her allowed her to topple the man to the floor. She kept her grip on his arms as he rolled gracelessly to the ground. She slipped her hands down to his wrist and with a skilled tug and twist, popped one of his wrists out of place. As the man gave a muffled scream, Kia yanked his Katana from his loosened grip and plunged it into his chest cavity.

Before the next three attackers could reach her, a sharp 'bamf!' sounded and Kurt appeared behind the closest warrior. He leapt up and kicked the warrior in the back of the head, and before the next instant was over he was behind the second one, striking and knocking him out, and then doing the same to the third.

"Careful, Kia! Ve vouldn't vant you to get bruised, ja?" Kurt grinned, then teleported out into the fray again. Logan and Peter had made their way to each other and were currently helping one another to tear into their enemies. Kurt went in and out of the battle for several moments before popping up near Betsy and centering his efforts toward thinning out the attackers around her. Kia did what she could to assist, helping to set up easy targets for Psylocke and Nightcrawler and keeping their attackers disabled or distracted from attacking them in force. Still, she paid closer attention to those enemies closest to her and held her newly acquired blade at the ready.

The enemy seemed truly endless, and in fact, were being re-generated and bolstered by the Danger Room, but at last the Samurai's numbers dwindled and thinned, and the last ancient warrior collapsed to the bloodied ground as Logan's claws pulled free of his throat.

"Please…tell me…we don't have to deal with…this kind of thing…for real," Kia panted as the courtyard faded to be replaced by the plain walls of the Danger Room. She felt drained, physically exhausted from using her powers more heavily than she ever had.

"Sometimes," Peter replied. "But we usually have greater numbers, and it is rare we must deal with enemies who re-appear after you defeat them."

"Rare?" Kia arched a brow. "Wait, never mind. I'll find out some day. I guess."

"You did good though," Betsy smiled. "I would've been dead quite a few times if you hadn't been messing with them."

Kia took a deep breath and stood up straighter, smiling softly. "I just wish I could have been more directly involved.

"One day," Kurt told her encouragingly. "First you must develop your powers. Ve all had to do zese tings. Zey take time."

"Listen to 'em," Logan nodded. His body was criss-crossed with bruises and cuts, but they were rapidly fading and mending as his team mates watched. "Takes years to get where we're at. Ya been here what, a few months? Eight at the most, ya sure weren't here when I left. For that little time, yer doin' good. Ya trained before somewhere, didn't ya?"

"Yeah," Kia nodded slowly. "I learned a long time ago Mutants need to know how to defend themselves. I've spent a few years in a few different Dojo's, off and on."

"Kia's picking up her training here well too," Betsy nodded. "Soaks things up like a sponge."

"Thanks," Kia smiled shyly. "I try."

"I'm hungry," Logan nodded to his friends. "Who wants grub?"

"I could go for some," Betsy smiled.

"Ah, it is good to have you back, Logan," Kurt nodded. "Ze place…it was not ze same vithout you."

Charles sat at his desk, glancing over some lesson plans and other paperwork. His office was spacious and comfortable, an office, study, and den all wrapped into one room. A hearth was set in the wall off to the side and several book cases were spread about. His desk was large and fine, made of a solid oak with a lacquer finish. A computer, a handful of books, and many papers were stacked on the desk, neat, organized and orderly. A large window opened over the well kept lawns and gardens, providing one of the most peaceful and calming views in all the Manor.

In an hour and a half he would be giving a lecture on the nature of Human-Mutant relations throughout history and where he and others like him hoped they would go in the future. It was one of his favorite lectures, one that he gave to all first year students when business with the team and the school were relaxed enough to give him the opportunity.

He felt the stirrings of Logan's mind just outside his door and looked up as his long time friend walked in. Logan plopped into the chair in front of Charles desk, a lit cigar between his lips, and kicked his feet up onto the edge of Charles large oak desk.

"Pete said ya wanted to see me, Chuck."

"Yes, well," Charles said slowly. "It's good to see you're well, Logan. Now, please put that out and put your feet on the floor, where they belong."

Logan smirked and moved his feet, then snubbed his cigar out in the ashtray Charles kept on the end of his desk just for these visits. Every time Logan was called into Xavier's office he came in the same way, and every time Charles told him to do the same thing. Old habits.

"So how was your trip?" Xavier asked.

Logan looked out the window and folded his thick, hairy arms across his wide chest. "Alpha Flight tried to pull me back in."

Before joining the X-men, Logan had been a member of the Canadian Super Hero team Alpha flight. He left on less than idea terms, but the team had long been trying to get him to return to them nonetheless.

Charles nodded and let out a quiet sigh. "I take it you didn't take that very well."

"Not after the lot 'o 'em tried to force me," Logan shrugged.

"Guardian was doing most of the pushing, I suppose?" Charles asked.

"Yup."

"Why didn't Vindicator try to stop all this? She was always good at acting as a liaison between you and James."

"Heather wasn't 'round. Guardian says she was on leave. Pro'lly lyin'."

"Was there violence?" Charles asked.

"Bit," Logan grunted. "ya know I don't take well to bein' pushed 'round. They backed off once they realized I was serious. No one died."

"That's certainly good, at least," the Professor nodded. "How was your absence otherwise?"

Logan shifted slightly in his chair. "Ya know how it went, Chuck. We been here before"  
"Indeed," Xavier steepled his fingers thoughtfully. "As luck would have it, we've not had anything that we would need your help with while you were away. I must say though, eight months is a long time to be gone. We've missed you, all of us. I was tempted to contact you a number of times, if nothing else than to see if you were well."

Logan grinned widely. "Ya know me. Nothin's gonna happen to me, Chuck. I just needed some time alone."

"Mmm," Charles murmured. "Well, I am glad you are back, Logan. Planning on staying for a time?"

"Probably," Logan nodded. "I got it outta my system fer now. I went through Canada and up into Alaska. Checked on some old buddies. Got word from an old friend that somethin' was goin' on with his family. Ya know how it is. Old loyalties."

"Indeed. I hope your friend is well," Charles nodded.

"I went to see Amiko for a few weeks."

"Oh?" Charles smiled. He was fond of Wolverine's foster daughter. Though Amiko and Logan's relationship was sometimes a bit strained because of distance and Logan's duties, he knew Logan cared deeply for the child and that if nothing else, the young girl was good for him. She was one more thing to help the often volatile man stay stable and grounded. She was currently enrolled in an all girl boarding school in Pennsylvania and Logan went to visit from time to time.

"How is she?" the Professor asked.

"Bored," Logan chuckled. "She says they ain't challengin' her enough."

"I don't doubt it," Xavier smiled. "She's incredibly bright for her young age. That one will go places in the world."

"She's a good kid," Logan agreed. "Proud o' her."

"Well, in any case, shall I explain our current situation?" Charles asked.

"Looks good to me," Logan commented. He glanced around the room, smirking lightly. "Place is standin'. In one piece, too."

Charles chuckled. "Yes, well. As I said, we've been having something of a quiet period. There was a rather large breakout of riots in the Bronx area about a month ago, all centered around hate crimes against Mutants. We acted as subtly as we could, but action was needed. We managed to get things calmed and evened out without any deaths, though several people were hurt and one Mutant had to be hospitalized for several weeks. Fortunately, things have been uneventful since then."

"The deep breath before the plunge, eh?" Logan said, his smile turning grim.

"I pray not," the Professor said softly. "But I can't help but fearing the same thing. Our many experiences would suggest as much."

"Good thing I'm back then," Logan grinned. "Wouldn't wanna miss the party."

The Professor shook his head, but one corner of his mouth twitched upward. "In any case Logan, it's good to have you back. Now then. I hear you've met our newest friend."

"Huh?" Logan arched a brow.

"Kia Jaeger," the Professor explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I met her. Joined a training session in the Danger room. Lady ain't half bad. Fer a rookie."

"She is new and inexperienced, I'll admit. But she tries quite hard, and she has much potential" Xavier replied.

Logan smirked and shook his head. "One o' yer new pet projects, eh?"

"Come now, Logan," the Professor protested. "You know I don't play favorites."

Logan leveled a wry look at Xavier. "Come on, Chuck. We known each other too long fer you to try that with me."

Charles hesitated for a moment before slowly admitting, "She does intrigue me more than the average student, yes."

"Tell me 'bout it," Logan suggested.

"She arrived here seven months ago. We detected a powerful reading and went to investigate. At first we thought it was a young Mutant boy that was in her care, but that turned out not to be the case. Before we discovered that she was the one with the high power reading, however, we found that she was indeed a Mutant. We also discovered that, as it turned out, she was a teacher. We brought her in to help teach the children, which she now is. She seems well suited to the role."

Logan nodded. "So, what's her power?"

"It's quite extraordinary, actually," Charles murmured . "She has the ability to alter organic matter. She can manipulate and rearrange, or even destroy it, as she sees fit. She can do this on the molecular, and even the genetic level."

"And that means…" Logan muttered.

"It means that if she should so choose, she could destroy your body, cell by cell, or atom by atom, with no more than a thought."

Logan whistled softly and shook his head. "No wonder ya've got an interest in her. We sure she's not gonna randomly kill someone by blinkin' at them?"

"Well," Xavier sighed. "It is somewhat unnerving, I'll admit. Though there is the potential for her power to be put to such fatalistic use, at this point, Kia has only just begun to discover the power she can use. Her control is strong, but she hasn't really developed her abilities yet. Before coming here, in fact, she had only even used her power on herself."

"Herself? How's that work?" Logan asked.

"Just as she can use her powers to destroy the molecular structure of a living organism, she can use it to augment as well. Yes, think of it. She can use her powers to briefly make herself faster or stronger, or more agile, by tweaking, if you will, her body's natural cellular structure. She can make the cells of her bones denser, her muscles thicker and larger, activate chemical reactions in her system…She can even use her power to repair damaged cells in her body. Almost like a lesser, manual version of your healing factor, if you will."

"Handy," Logan smirked.

"Indeed," Charles nodded. "In any case, as I said, before coming here she never used her powers on anyone but herself. Testing them on some of the team, we find that she can augment them and make them stronger just as she can herself. Kia can also augment their Mutant powers, making them more effective and pronounced."

"That's good and all, Chuck," Logan nodded, "But what about her bein' able to destroy? Ya looked into that?"

"Indeed," Charles nodded. "I've managed to configure the Danger Room to generate a target close enough to actual organic matter for her powers to affect.

"We've had to start slow, but progress has been made. At the moment, she can use her powers to break down the molecular balance in an enemy, causing them to weaken and fatigue almost instantly, as if suddenly struck with a deadly virus or disease. She can even turn their own immune system against them to break down healthy cells and body structures. She can focus her powers in a localized area, such as a muscle grouping, and destroy the cells there entirely."

Logan nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Can she do anythin' else??"

"We don't really know," Xavier shrugged. "Honestly, with the ability to alter and control matter on a genetic and molecular level…her powers could quite literally be limitless. Provided something was made of organic material, Kia has the potential to alter it in almost any way she wills. The thing is, the more she wishes to alter something, the more energy and focus it takes for her to do so. Right now, killing too many cells, more than a few muscle groupings, has her verging on fainting. Augmenting and healing cells and atoms seem to come more easily to her. But who knows? One day she may indeed be able to fully destroy a person with her power, down to the last cell."

Logan looked into Xavier's eyes and smirked. "Hope she stays on our side."

"As do I," the Professor chuckled. "For her own protection as much as ours. Her vast powers have not been without their pitfalls already. Some time ago, before we found her, she accidentally altered her own DNA with her power and brought about an additional Mutation. She has something of an empathic ability now…she can feel the emotions and feelings experienced by others in close proximity to her. If she focuses, she can perceive someone's emotions so keenly as to even understand why they are feeling how they feel, and what they are feeling it about. Almost like an emotional version of telepathy and mind reading."

"Sounds like she's got talent," Logan grunted.

"Indeed she does," Xavier smiled. "She is extraordinarily gifted, more than almost any Mutant I've ever met. I think she will be a very valuable addition to the team some day."

Logan nodded and tilted his head slightly, watching his old friend. "So, ya gonna tell me why yer tellin' me all this?"

Xavier rubbed slowly at his smooth head, looking as close to bashfulness as he was likely to ever show. "I had…well, I had hoped you would look out for her and perhaps even befriend her."

Logan gave the Professor a heavy look. "Ya askin' me to babysit, Chuck?"

"Not at all," Charles replied. He cleared his throat and regained some of his smooth business-like composure. "I have told all the team the same thing- watch her and help her. She is older than most students who come here. It is more difficult for adults to adapt to new things than it is for youngsters, you know. She needs friendship, Logan, and she needs someone to make sure she doesn't stumble. I ask you to be one of many people who will help her with those things."

Logan let out a heavy sigh, then nodded curtly. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Can't make no promises, though."

"You're effort has always been more than good enough for me," Charles nodded. "Oh, and you'll be happy to know you're no longer alone in your dislike for Scott. He apparently has rubbed Kia the wrong way. Perhaps you two can converse on that."

Logan smirked and stood. "Well. The lady's talented, and smart. Sounds like ya hauled in a winner this time, Chuck."

"Jean would like me to remind you you're overdue for your checkup."

"Not even Jean could make me like doctors," Logan grimaced. " 'Sides, what's she gonna find? That I've aged five minutes in the last year an' a half? All us know nothin's wrong with my health. Waste o' time."

Logan grumbled on as he walked out of the office. The Professor leaned back in his wheelchair, watching his wayward pupil go with an amused smile.

End Ch. 2

Well, this chapter was certainly a bit more exciting than the first one. Hope everyone enjoyed…more to come soon.

A few quick things. First, a note on Kia's powers. I am not attempting to make Kia an all-powerful character by any means. I also have no intention of adding powers to her out of the blue. Kia will, most certainly, be able to manifest and use her set powers in a wide and unusual variety of ways, but all will fall under the capacity of the way her powers work as I've presented them here. Kia will never randomly be able to alter and manipulate non-organic matter, and if you notice her doing so, then please send me an email pointing it out, as it's probably a monstrously bad slip on my part. Otherwise, Kia's abilities will all fall under her currently defined powers, and most of the ways she will use them should be able to be reasonably explained in a scientific/pseudo-scientific manner. And as for whether or not she'll eventually just be able to kill things off with a thought by destroying all their cellular/atomic matter…who knows? I'm not totally convinced if I'm going to even let her power level rise past where it is not.

I want to say here that I've written this story in collaboration with my Fiance, who was the primary creator of the Kia character. She's made this story a lot of fun and very special, and I wouldn't even be writing this story without her; it just wouldn't be worth it. I think we work well together :)

Lastly and as always, please send all questions/comments/critiques to 


	3. Chapter 3

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter 3

Storm set two plates piled high with salad and heavily loaded with tomatoes. Kia sat down across from her and took her plate from Ororo. It was Wednesday, the day after Kia's intense Danger Room session with Betsy and the others, and the two teachers were lunching together between classes. While their students were eating in the massive cafeteria on the ground floor, they shared their meal in this small break room adjacent to the main kitchen.

Kia lightly sprinkled Italian dressing on her salad and passed the bottle to her friend. "So," she spoke up, "How was the date last night?"

Storm smiled, her eyes slightly distant as she recounted pleasant memories. "Very nice. Hank took me to the new Korean restaurant just outside the city limits. He even made sure they had vegetarian meals. We had a wonderful night."

"Sounds like a good time," Kia smiled. "Did you do anything else, or just dinner?"

"After we finished eating we walked to a nearby park," Storm explained. "He tried to hire a carriage ride, but it didn't happen."

"No one would stop for you, huh?" Kia asked dryly.

"For the most part. One man finally did, but by then the idea was kind of ruined, and the horses were a bit nervous around Hank. So we gave up."

"That's too bad," Kia sighed. "I'm sorry you guys had to deal with that on what was otherwise a nice date."

"It's okay," Storm shrugged after she finished chewing her mouthful. "It happens, we're both certainly used to such things. Besides, it's the thought that counts."

Kia grinned mischievously and leaned forward. "I don't suppose Hank put any moves on you, huh?" she asked in a conspiring voice.

Both women giggled lightly. "Unfortunately not," Ororo sighed. "Even after dating for than five months, I think he just doesn't have the confidence to make the first move. Something like that is a bit too bold for him."

Kia nodded and smiled wryly. "So nothing, huh?"

"He walked me to my room and kissed me on the cheek once we got home."

"Oh, Hank's a risqué one, isn't he?" Kia laughed.

Storm shook her head and gave a rueful smile. "I think at this rate I may have to take matters into my own hands."

"Hank is just trying to be a sincere gentleman, I'm sure," Kia replied. "He's just a bit too gentlemanly, in this case."

"Yes, I know," Ororo nodded. "And Hanks ability to be a gentleman and be considerate and kind is one of the things I find attractive about him in the first place. But even still…I think it is about time we move our relationship into a deeper level. And sometimes I can be rather impatient."

Kia giggled softly and smiled at her friend. "Do you already have plans?"

"Not really," Storm replied. "But I'll figure something out. If he doesn't do some moving soon, I'll have to give him some gentle but obvious suggestions, I think."

"Good luck," Kia said. "Hank's a great guy. I'm sure he'll come around. Just as soon as he gets the idea through that thick blue skull of his."

Storm smiled warmly and carried her empty bowl to the room's mini sink. "I think it's more a matter of his head being so jammed with scientific formulas and genetic structuring that it takes awhile for him to work anything else in."

Kia laughed and brought her own bowl to the sink. She helped Storm quickly do the dishes.

"So how goes your training, my friend?" Storm asked when they finished.

"Good," Kia smiled. "The Professor is working with me a lot on getting a better feel for my powers and finding out what I'm capable, and also teaching me how to apply my powers in a combat situation. Betsy and Rogue are helping me out a whole lot in learning different fighting techniques and martial skills, too."

Storm nodded and smiled. "That's good. I think Psylocke could help you learn a lot. She knows more about hand to hand combat than almost anyone else here. I'd venture to say the only person who knows more is Logan."

"Logan?" Kia's brows arched in surprise. "He knows martial arts?"

"Indeed," Storm smiled. "He knows more forms of martial arts and fighting than any of us, probably more than even he realizes. You seem surprised."

Kia shrugged. "I guess I am. I mean, he was at a Danger Room session I went to yesterday and…well, he didn't really seem the martial-arts type. He was a great fighter, yeah, but he was more like…like a brute, I guess, than a martial artist. Well no, not a brute. An animal."

"Ah," Ororo nodded. "Yes, Logan is like that sometimes. It's a bit strange. He tends to fight in different ways depending on his mood and what kind of situation he is faced with. Sometimes he fights with more precision and technical expertise than anyone I have ever seen…and sometimes he fights as if he were a possessed demon.

"Logan has often been called a berserker," Ororo explained. "When he is calm and in control, he is very precise and calls on his extensive training in combat and martial arts…but when he becomes emotional or enraged, he fights purely on instinct and aggression."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Kia asked. "He seemed…I don't know…almost reckless."

"He can afford to be on occasion," Storm smiled. "Part of his mutant abilities is a vastly accelerated healing factor…his body mends itself of almost any damage, often almost instantaneously. Logan can and often does absorb an amount of punishment that would normally kill someone, and shrugs it off as if it were nothing."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Kia nodded. "See, now why can't I have that ability? Then I wouldn't ever have to worry about hurting myself with all the tripping and stumbling I always do."

"You do have a healing power, to a degree," Ororo pointed out.

"I guess," Kia shrugged. "But it's not the same. Sure, I can heal myself by altering my cells…but it takes time and an effort. Automatic healing seems a lot more useful."

Storm smiled sagely and nodded. "We all have our gifts. The more you explore your gift, the more you'll realize it's the right one for you."

After lunch ended Kia headed back to her classroom and sank into her desk with a sigh. She felt slightly tired from all the training she had been doing lately, but it was an invigorating change. Kia had often been physically active, and considered herself to be in good shape. Though it had been about two years since the last time she had been in a dojo of any kind, she had maintained a reasonable amount of activity and athleticism. She had never, however, been through such rigorous and extreme demands as the X-men training regiment demanded. The sharp increase of activity her body had been subjected to in the last several months had been difficult at first, still was. Still…where she had always had a relatively slim and flat stomach, now she had the hint of femininely defined abs and a tight, firm abdomen with lean but solid muscle beneath. Her calves were tight and roundly muscled, her thighs firm and sculpted more than they'd been even at the peak of her old athleticism. She was still not in the kind of tight and toned physical condition that Rogue or Betsy were, but her fitness was obvious at a glance, and Kia was proud of the kind of progress she had been making lately.

With almost a half-hour left to kill, Kia went through a short grading session and made a pretty good dent in the enormous stack of papers and assignments before students started to filter in for the next class. She lectured briefly on their assigned reading, then let the class break into groups to converse about the nature of what they had read and to answer several semi-advanced questions related to the reading. She went from group to group, helping them to examine the text on a deeper level if they had problems seeing what was there, and even engaging in a rather enjoyable conversation with one group who seemed to be picking up the important themes better than the others. All in all, the class went well, as did the next and final class of the day.

After putting the classroom in order and locking the room till tomorrow morning, Kia went to her room and changed out of her tidy teaching clothes and into one of her favorite jeans, a pair that hugged tightly to the roundness of her hips and lush buttocks. She pulled on a light purple short sleeved V-neck top that showed off a respectable but tantalizing portion of her generous cleavage.

Kia left her room and wandered into the rec room that was most often frequented by the team. It was a large, spacious room with wooden floors and light blue walls. Wall hangings were evenly spaced around the room, and several windows let the sunlight warm the room on clear and pleasant days. A number of entertainment pursuits set up around the room. A large flat-screen TV was hung on one wall with a wide couch set in front of it flanked on one side by a loveseat and the other by two deep cushioned recliners. On the other side of the room were games of various sorts, including a pool table, air hockey, a pinball machine, and two old-fashioned arcade machines. A mini fridge with snacks and beverages was settled in one corner. The room wasn't as heavily packed with games and entertainment devices as the several game rooms around the Manor, but it also wasn't frequented by the students and teenagers like the game rooms were.

Several of the X-men were gathered there already. Rogue and Kurt were standing in one of the corners at opposite ends of the air hockey table. Rogue had a dark scowl on her face as Kurt scored another goal in what the score monitor showed was a rather impressive total. Kurt grinned wider as Rogue fished the puck out and dropped it back on the table. Kurt was wielding his bumper with his tail.

Betsy and Jean were sitting on the couch, half watching a home makeover program but mostly making fun of the show and distractedly discussing current events.

Jean was one of Xavier's first X-men, and his first actual pupil, taken on before the X-men had even been formed. She was a few inches shorter than Kia and slender, with long legs and striking flame red hair that tumbled down to her waist in a thick mane of curling locks. Her eyes were a luminous emerald green and her skin was smooth and clear. Her bustline, while not as generous as Kia or Betsy's, was nonetheless impressive, especially on her otherwise small and slender frame.

Kia glanced away from the couch. She had avoided Jean almost the entire time she had been living at the Mansion. It sometimes created a tense atmosphere. It wasn't really that she disliked Jean, but neither of them could really be comfortable around the other. Her open dislike and animosity toward Jean's husband made things rather awkward.

Not wanting to step into a tense situation with Jean, Kia approached the air hockey table. "Wow. I never knew you were such an air hockey enthusiast, Kurt."

"It ain't fair!" Rogue protested in her thick southern drawl.

Rogue was another of Kia's close friends. She liked Rogue's spirit, the fiery and enthusiastic approach she took toward everything, though the Southern Belle could be calm and collected when the situation called for it. She was just under Kia's height at 5'8", but had broader shoulders and a more powerful build. While certainly still feminine and womanly, Rogue was the most muscular and toned of all the female X-men, probably owing to her superhuman strength and the frequency of which she got directly involved in the more rigorous and physically demanding aspects of being an X-woman. Her hair was one of her most defining features, a rich chestnut brown that tumbled down to her shoulder blades in thick, almost shaggy locks. However, at her forehead hairline were thick locks of bright white hair, twisting through her hair in two wild streaks that stood out starkly. Her breasts were quite generous and amazingly perky and round, sitting high on her chest. Her hips were rounded softly and her buttocks were juicy. Her legs were one of her most impressive aspects, long and lean with firm, succulent thighs rippling just under the surface with the muscles of a true female athlete.

"Kurt's beatin the pants off me and Ah'm tryin' my best," Rogue complained. "He ain't even usin' his hands! He's rubbin' it in mah face on purpose!"

"My tail needed a stretch," Kurt replied with a wide grin.

Rogue groaned and glanced up at Kia. "You comin' to the trainin' session tomorrow?"

"When is it?" Kia asked.

" 'Bout four," Rogue replied. She gave a dramatic cry as she desperately tried to deflect Kurt's next shot.

"I should," Kia replied. "I missed my session this morning because I had to meet with some students. Scott left me a note telling me absences like that aren't acceptable. I threw it in the fireplace."

"Ve have all been receiving such notes, Kia," Kurt offered. "I tink Scott…he is stressed, ja? It is not zat he is singling you out."

"I guess," Kia grumbled.

"Ororo's leadin' the exercises tomorrow. You'd pro'ly like them lots more than the ones Scott does," Rogue added.

"Yeah, probably," Kia agreed. "Ororo and Hank's simulations are always interesting at least."

"I vill be zere too, ja?" Kurt smiled. "You must come, I tink!"

"Well, now I'm obligated," Kia laughed. "I'll be there as long as it doesn't take me too long to get changed and all after my last class. I've already missed enough this week. Having Scott lecture me is bad enough. I don't want Charles to start too."

Kurt grinned wildly and swung his bumper with his tail, hitting the puck. It ricocheted into the table wall once, twice, a third time, and then plopped into the goal, easily slipping past Rogue's wide blocking attempt. Rogue cursed softly and fished the puck back out.

Bobby Drake entered the room. Bobby, codenamed Iceman, was fairly average in appearance, just slightly under average height and about as tall as Kia, with dusty brown hair and brown eyes. He was lean and well muscled, but not impressively built. Bobby was, however, quite powerful in his own right. He had the ability to vastly lower his external and internal body temperature, allowing him to change his body into an icy form that was nearly as hard as stone. He could also freeze the moisture and air molecules in the air, allowing him to form things from a jagged spike of ice for hurling at an enemy, to a sweeping ice-slide to 'surf' upon.

He plopped onto the couch beside Psylocke, grabbed up the remote, and changed the channel to a sleazy music video. Betsy glared at Bobby for a moment, then, with a glance at Jean, punched Bobby solidly in the side of the head. Bobby, however, was quite used to the brutal nature of Betsy's roughhousing, and cooled his body into its icy shell just a moment before Betsy struck.

"Fuck! Bobby!" Betsy cursed, shaking the ache from her hand. Bobby snickered.

"Such language, Betsy. And I thought young Drake was our resident trouble maker," Hank admonished as he walked into the room.

Henry 'Hank' P. McCoy was codenamed Beast for good reason. Though possessing tremendous intelligence, a PhD in biochemistry, and knowledge in the field of genetics and mutations equal to and in some ways surpassing Xavier's own, Hank had quite a prominent physical mutation. He was animalistic in appearance, his enormous body wide and thick and slightly ape-like. He was covered in thick, bright blue fur, and his arms hung down nearly past his knees. He had claws at the tips of his thick fingers, though he had long ago adjusted to them and learned to use them for precise and delicate tasks such as lab work and typing. He was heavily muscled and, upon first glance, struck many as a fearsome monster. That, however, could not be further from the truth. Hank was a gentle and compassionate man, given far more to intellectual pursuits and moments of wit, cleverness, and poetry than acts of violence. Eloquent, playful, and intelligent, Hank was one of the pillars of the X-men and had served the role of friend, confidant, and problem solver more often than anyone on the team could remember. He was also a highly skilled acrobat second only to Nightcrawler, his agility and grace belying his size and strength.

Hank was accompanied by Ororo. Both were very nicely dressed, Ororo in a calf length, slinky dancing dress of pale cream that complimented her light hair and dark coloring and clung to her curves. Her volumous hair was piled up on her hair and pinned in place, trailing down here and there to call attention to her long neck. Hank was wearing what was likely the closest Storm was letting him get to a suit on this date; black dress trousers and a rich green button up shirt. Both had been obviously custom made for him, and fit him well, almost giving the illusion that his body was simply largely built and not inhuman. His long sleeves had been rolled up slightly, a rare touch of casualness in Hank's otherwise professional and gentlemanly appearance. Storm stood close to him, her arms twined about his.

"Aren't you two looking fancy," Bobby grinned. "Let me guess, Hank. You've won yet another award for outstanding achievements in the field of genetics, and you're going to the ceremony."

"Close," Hank chuckled. "I fear my tango and samba are getting rusty, and Ororo has graciously offered to help me amend them."

"Huh?" Bobby muttered.

"We're going dancing, Bobby," Storm explained.

"Yes. We'll be the talk of the town," Hank grinned, showing pointed canines. "The graceful Nubian princess in all her dance-floor prowess…and the dancing blue monkey."

Kia laughed and smiled at Hank. "Just be sure not to step on her feet, hank. You're what, 400 pounds now?"

"Please Kia, you'll give me a complex," Hank laughed. "And I've been dieting. I'm down to 395 pounds, thank you."

"We'd better get going Hank," Ororo suggested. "I want to dance for a few hours at least before we go get dinner."

"We shall depart then," Hank smiled.

"Have a good time," Jean called from the couch.

"We will," Ororo said, tugging slightly at Hank's thick arm. "All of you enjoy a pleasant evening."

"Be careful," Kia waved.

"Bye you two," Betsy said, still gripping her sore hand and shooting a glare Bobby's way.

As Ororo and Hank stepped out the room, Scott appeared in the doorway, glancing around the room till his gaze fell on Jean.

Scott 'Slim' Summers was the leader of the X-men by virtue of his being Xavier's first X-man. He was one of the tallest people on the team at 6'3" and, as his nickname suggested, had a lean build, straight up and down with long but muscled limbs. His hair was short and a dark brown. His Mutant power, the ability to project powerful beams of concussive force from his eyes, forced him to wear either a visor or glasses made of ruby quartz crystals to control the fearsome blasts. His face was thin and currently pinched slightly at the mouth.

"Jean, can I see you for a minute? In private?"

Jean hesitated a moment then nodded, rising and bidding the rest of the team goodnight. Betsy watched her go for a long moment before returning to the TV and flipping through channels distractedly.

When Kia turned back to Rogue and Nightcrawler, Rogue was staring at the floor, jaw clenched visibly. After a moment she forcefully slammed her bumper onto the table, making it move almost a foot across the floor. Kurt teleported out of the way just in time.

"Rogue? Vat did I do?" Kurt asked in concerned confusion.

"Ah just don't wanna play any more!" Rogue snapped.

"Are you okay?" Kia asked.

Rogue started out the room, calling over her shoulder, "Ah'm goin' outside."

"Walking or flying?" Kia asked.

"Uh…walkin Ah guess. You wanna come?"

"Sure," Kia nodded. "You want a coat?"

Rogue gave Kia a funny look.

"I'll get us some sweaters," Kia shrugged. "I'll meet you by the stairs."

"Vat was zat all about?" Kurt asked Psylocke as the two women exited. Betsy shrugged, seeming distracted.

"Maybe scoring fifty three points against her five didn't set well with her," Bobby suggested.

Kia and Rogue strode down one of the Mansion's beautiful garden paths. Though too early for the plants and flowers to be in bloom this far in upstate New York, evergreens were prominent in this part of the gardens, tall trees and wide shrubs still green and thriving among their hibernating cousins. The memories of a beautiful summer lingered with the promise of lush, colorful months soon to come.

Rogue wore one of Kia's old college sweatshirts. It was gray and baggy about the bust. Kia wore a blue sweater that fell straight at her waist. Rogue was upset, the set of her face and the way her jaw worked and slight frown at the corner of her lips a clear indication of this.

"You aren't this upset about losing that game, are you?" Kia stated more than asked.

Rogue shrugged slightly, looking out over the gardens. "Nah. Ah guess not."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kia asked gently.

Rogue shrugged again, a hesitant, guarded motion. She pulled her shoulders up and put her arms about herself, though the evening was hardly more than chill.

"Ah feel kinda stupid."

Kia patted her shoulder companionably. "I won't think you're stupid, Rogue. We're friends. You would probably feel better if you talk about it."

"It's just…Ah keep seein' couples…it was bad enough with just Jean an' Scott. Now Hank and Ororo got together. An' there've been plenty others over the years, too. An' it's the same way everywhere else, not just here in the Mansion. Ah guess Ah just feel like everyone's got someone but me."

Rogue sighed and hung her head. "Ah'm happy for Storm and Beast, Ah really am. Hank's a great guy an' they make a good pair. Ah just can't help but feel jealous though. Ah feel so…so…left out. An' so lonely."

Kia turned Rogue to face her, stopping and looking her in the eye. A tear ran down Rogue's cheek. Kia squeezed her shoulders firmly. "Your feelings are perfectly understandable, Rogue. Any girl that isn't envious of a good relationship like Ororo's is lying to herself. I wish I had something like that, too. So does Betsy, I bet."

"But you or Betsy could have it," Rogue sighed. "Even if Ah did find someone to be in a relationship with, Ah can't even touch them. Ah'm never going to find someone who Ah can be close with. It's just damn unfair."

"Don't worry," Kia said gently. "I have faith we'll figure something out for you one day. Hank is always testing new idea's, and the Professor is working with him. With the two of them working together, surely they'll find something, one day."

"Ah know, Ah know," Rogue nodded. "Ah have good friends, and Ah'm glad you're one of them," Rogue said slowly. She took a deep breath and gave a strained smile. "Ah'll be okay. Ah just need to calm down. Ah…Ah'm gonna walk for a bit longer."

"Okay," Kia smiled. "I'm going to head back inside. I've got more papers to grade. But Rogue? I'm here for you. We all are."

"Thanks, Kia," Rogue smiled, sincerely this time. She hugged Kia and then walked farther into the gardens as Kia returned to the Mansion.

Just before 2 A.M., Hank and Ororo returned from their night out. The Mansion was quiet and still, with only a handful of people still awake at this late hour. They spoke in hushed voices and Ororo giggled softly at Hank's usual wit.

Their night had been wonderful in Storm's opinion. They had grabbed a quick meal at a nice restaurant and then gone walking through the city streets for a short while as the sun set. A few people had stared, yes, but everyone left the two of them alone and in peace. After chatting softly as they walked and let their stomachs settle, the two Mutants made their way to the dance-club they had in mind, a nice place that held a more traditional dance-floor than the rave and party-heavy clubs and bars that were so popular. Hank proved to be a wonderful dancer, the natural agility and sense of balance that seemed so odd for his large size allowing him to move with a grace and quickness that complemented her steps quite nicely. No one seemed too bothered by Hank's unusual appearance, though people gave them a wide range to move during the especially upbeat dance numbers. Ororo matched Hank's sweeping steps with enthusiasm, completely oblivious to the dancers around them. Ororo loved to dance, any kind of dance, and few men were able to keep pace with her as well as Hank did.

"Well, I shall be sore in the morning," Hank said softly as they arrived at Storm's room. "I've not danced like that since Prom. And I certainly didn't have all this fur back then making me feel as if I were being incubated. I don't see how dogs stand it."

"Maybe if you try panting next time you'll manage better," Ororo said playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind," Hank chuckled. He smiled down at her and took her hand in his. His massive blue fist was enormous around hers and could have easily crushed her slender fingers, but his touch was gentle and light. "Though I fear that may distract me from performing a proper tango."

"We can't have that," Ororo smiled softly.

The pair stood motionless, watching each other. The was a strange mix of feelings between them; nervousness, uncertainty, yes, but also a depth of friendship and familiarity that stretched beyond their few months of closeness to years of relying upon one another and trusting each other with their lives.

"Well," Beast cleared his throat at last. He smiled at her warmly and faltered for a moment. "I should let you get your rest. I enjoyed tonight very much."

"As did I," Storm smiled. "Thank for the wonderful dancing. I was impressed."

Hank puffed out his great chest and smiled wider. "I look forward to repeating the experience. Perhaps you can help me to keep in better shape. I wouldn't want to get a gut. I'm pretty sure big blue guts are out this year. It's bad enough I already have such atrocious belly hair."

Ororo shook her head, brushing the thick white hair from her eyes as it swished forward. "You're cute, Hank."

"Cute?" Hank said, mock-wounded. "I was going for roguishly handsome. But I'm always 'cute'. It's the fur, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ororo winked. "You're a teddy-bear, as always."

"I suppose it's better than being revolting," Hank chuckled. He straightened and bent to somewhat awkwardly kiss Ororo's soft hand. "Listen to me ranting on. I should go."

Ororo hesitated a brief moment before laying her hand on top of his. "Hank, can you wait here a moment? I have something in my room I think you should see. I think it would pique your scientific curiosity."

"Oh Lord, you just had to say the 's' word, didn't you?" Hank grinned. "But yes, my dear, I would be happy to wait."

Ororo smiled and kissed Hank's cheek before stepping into her room.

Hank sighed softly and leaned against the wall outside of Storm's room. He felt so foolish around her sometimes. His wit seemed to be silly and unneeded, but he couldn't stop talking. He was sure his nervousness was more than a little apparent, and he worried that she would tire of it.

Hank smiled to himself. She was truly a wonder. While not as mentally developed as himself(which he was sure was a good thing. He didn't relish the thought of spending time with someone with a similar thought process to his), Ororo possessed a keen and sharp intellect that he found tantalizing. She had an air of sophistication and womanliness he found equally appealing. And for all his neuroticism, Ororo seemed to understand him. They had a common love for art and culture and learning, and she had a wild freedom that helped him to forget himself and his lab and live more in the moment.

He wished he could approach her to take their relationship to a more intimate level, but he was far too old-fashioned in that regard. While no stranger to the world of love and romance, he was too much of a gentleman to make a bold move at this point. Which, frankly, he hated. But what was he to do? He was already naturally shy when it came to these things, painfully so, and it was a struggle to overcome that shy instinct in the first place. Perhaps Logan could give him some advice? As terrible an idea s that was, Logan did have a certain way with women…

"Hank," Ororo called from her room. "Come in and shut the door behind you, please."

Beast distractedly did as he was told, his eyes glancing around Ororo's room as he entered, taking in the sight of the rich African wall hangings, one on each wall. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, but all the pieces were carved of a thick, dark brown, almost black wood with patterns and figures etched in its finish matching the wall hangings.

His gaze fell upon Storm, sitting on the edge of her bed and watching him with amusement.

Hank's jaw fell open. "Oh my gars and starters."

Ororo laughed merrily. "I took off the garters, Hank. Hope you don't mind. You can keep the stars."

She sat upon the edge of her bed, her long chocolate legs crossed at the knee. She leaned backward slightly, propped up on her hands. She wore a thin, soft green baby doll that split down the middle just below the bustline, falling to either side of her slender belly. It was bright and soft and matched well with darkness of her skin. She wore a matching lime green thong. The baby-doll was ever-so slightly lacey around the edges and lightly embroidered with gentle sweeping swirls to draw the eye.

Hank's eye, however, was too busy being drawn to the exposed goddess before him. Her breasts were full and large and the baby-doll plunged downward to reveal the full range of her cleavage and a generous portion of the upper slopes of her bosom. Her legs were long and silky, lean and lightly muscled under the surface from such a strenuous and active life. Her belly was slender and curved inward from a narrow waist, with gently pronounced abdominal muscles. Her hips were rounded and full, and the strings of her thong rode upward upon them.

"Your mouth is hanging open, Hank," Ororo smiled. She tossed her thick white hair, causing it to cascade down in a thick ivory fall across her shoulders. Several locks fell forward to hide her eyes tantalizingly.

"My apologies," Hank muttered absently.

"Come here, Hank," Ororo suggested, beckoning with a slender finger.

"Yes Ma'am," Hank swallowed.

He went to her. Ororo reached up to wrap her arms around his massive furred shoulders. She rose to him as his arms closed around her and their lips met. Hank suppressed the urge to shudder at her cool fingertips gliding through his soft fur.

Their hands roamed along each other, caressing, stroking, squeezing, exploring. Hank's long fingers traveled slowly down Storm's smooth dark sides, rubbing and feeling the softness of her as her slender hands traced their way along his wide furred back. He could taste the gentle flavor of her lips, cinnamon and clovers and all things wild and natural.

Ororo pulled at him lightly, tugging him to her bed. Hank followed willingly, trying not to rush with eagerness. How he wanted her. How he had always wanted her. He absently found himself thankful that all the beds and furniture in the Mansion were so well made as his heavy weight settled on the bed and the mattress only slightly sagged. Ororo laid back, settling on her back as she pulled him forward still, one hand rising to his thick blue hair and holding his face to hers.

She was forced to spread her legs quite wide so that his body could slid between her thighs, but she had the flexibility and limberness of a gymnast and was able to open herself wide for him. Hank leaned forward, his thick, broad arms settling on either side of Storm's curving figure, supporting his heavy weight easily.

"You have far too much in the way of clothes on, Hank," she murmured.

"It would seem so," Hank smiled, unable to keep a touch of shyness from his face. "I suppose would should…rectify the situation?"

"Good idea," Storm purred smoothly. She gazed into his eyes as she lifted one hand to cup one heavy chocolate breast through her lingerie. She gave it a soft squeeze, then drew her hand away, dragging the triangle of cloth covering her breast as she went. The bare orb of her right breast stared Hank in the face, her nipple quite thick and hard and a shade darker than the rest of her skin.

Hank fumbled frantically with the buttons of his shirt, his hands shaking in excitement. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, shifted to a slightly more analytical frame of mind. It helped his fingers remember their normal scientific precision.

Hank tossed his shirt aside and reached out to cup Ororo's bare tit with a large hand. He gave it a soft squeeze which the woman responded to with a soft sigh and an arching of her back. Hank drew in a breath at the soft fullness of her nubile flesh. He squeezed again, gently rolling the plump orb in his palm. He found her throbbing nipple, swollen and engorged and puckered, ready for pleasure and all the stimulation his nimble fingers could provide. He took it between his thumb and forefinger, his claws pressing to it with such lightness, it was a feather's caress. Hank was suddenly glad his exact, almost surgical precision allowed him to prevent his claws from being harmful, and for once it had nothing to do with how it affected his lab or research.

"Hank," Ororo murmured her approval, gazing at him steadily, her eyes deep eyes swimming with desire. She pulled the covering from her other breast and reached for his free hand, pulling it to her impressive chest and placing it upon her jiggling tit flesh.

Hank lowered his face to her tits and slowly kissed the upper slopes of the canyon between them. He was partly nervous he would seem ungentlemanly if he became too bold, but Ororo's body language told him boldness was just what she wished, and though he was sometimes a bit dense in the ways of women, he was hardly foolish enough to deny her.

His tongue swept down the dark length of cleavage before him, his soft blue fur brushing against the swell of Ororo's jiggling orbs. She moaned softly, the roughness of his tongue combining with the softness of his fur, two very different sensations that bordered on tickling her but instead sent shivers of delight through her slender, voluptuous form. Her fingers tangled in the thick blue hair on his head, cradling his head to her breasts. She almost jumped as her nipple disappeared between his lips. She felt the sharp points of his teeth, barely even contacting her nipples, making her quiver in excitement as his tongue slid along her sensitive flesh. She could feel her juices trickling from her over-moist pussy down the crack of her ass.

Hank's weight over her was glorious, making her feel secure and warm. His touch, his feel, the taste of his lips…all was just as she had wanted them to be. Ororo was most pleased.

"Hank…Hank…" Ororo breathed, his name becoming her mantra as her hands slid down his muscled, furred body to fumble with his belt.

Hank took one last, lingering suckle upon the bosom of the African goddess -his goddess- and sat up. His hands were no less eager than hers as he undid his belt. Ororo sat up and, apparently deciding it had fulfilled its purpose, pealed the baby doll off and tossed it to form a pile with his shirt. He almost froze at the beauty of her, but he quickly undid his belt and ended up tearing the button off his trousers in his haste. He tossed the garment onto the growing pile.

Ororo grabbed him and aggressively shoved him down onto the bed as he removed his boxers. Hank stared at her, slightly surprised but thrilled by her energy and the desire he felt pouring from her. Storm stalked up the length of the bed, crouched down like a hunting tigress, her hips swaying back and forth behind her as her breasts hung alluringly below her, swishing with her movement.

She admired his manhood for several moments. His cock, like the rest of him, was blue. The fur, however, fell away at his groin, leaving his cock hairless and smooth like anyone else's. It was above average in length, just over seven inches long but quite thick. Too thick for Ororo to wrap her slender fingers about fully when she tried. The head was large and fit well with the girth of his shaft, and several pulsing, upraised veins crisscrossed along the length of meat.

Ororo extended her tongue and slowly dragged the dainty pink appendage along Hanks throbbing dick. He shuddered and watched with wide-eyed amazement as she took a moment to trace each individual vein standing out along the blue member's surface with her tongue, leaving his cock streamed with saliva. Finally, Storm wrapped her soft lips, her lipstick a soft plum color, around the pulsing blue meat pole and gave a firm, moist suck. Hank nearly jumped at the unbelievable pleasure she sent jolting through his system.

Eagerly Storm sucked him, taking his cock deeper into her mouth, her full soft lips sliding down the length of Hank's meat as she took him in. Her tongue bathed along him within her mouth, flicking, teasing, caressing, poking, prodding, coating him with her wonderfully warm saliva. Ororo could only take a little over half his length into her mouth, but she made up for it when she began to bob her head up and down the portion trapped inside, drawing it in and out and sucking hungrily at it.

Hank gave an unconscious buck of his hips as Storm's hand came up to wrap around the base of his cock, holding it steady and jacking the light blue manhood up and down while her mouth worked tirelessly on the rest. She swirled her tongue along his head and traced the broad crown of his corona before dipping back down to take more meat between her lips.

Things were getting almost unbearable for Hank. He didn't have the most experience in the world, but Ororo was definitely the most talented woman to ever go down on him. After several more moments of heavenly agony he gently touched her shoulder. Storm drew back with a questioning look.

"I do believe you should stop that, my dear, unless you want this to end…prematurely. If it did I do believe I'd be so embarrassed I'd turn red…well, purple, maybe."

Ororo giggled and rose slowly, gripping the waistband of her thong and shimmying it downward.

Hank's mouth almost fell open again as he stared at the sight she unveiled. Her pussy was perfect, plump and juicy about the mound with thick, dark petals coming together to make a neat slit. Her cunt was hairless except for a small patch of stark white pubes at the very top of her mound, a bare brushing of faint and whispy white. He could see just a peak inside her folds, the flesh pink and shining with moisture. A trickle of juices already spattered her opening and dripped along her supple black thighs.

"I do believe I shall return the favor," Hank smiled, sitting up and reaching for her.

Ororo placed her hand on his chest and made a pushing motion. Hank sat back, puzzled. She smiled coyly at him as she slinked into his lap, straddling him.

"More than enough time for that later, Hank. For now…I want something else…you wouldn't keep me waiting, would you?"

Hank chuckled softly, a bit of his nervousness fading as he felt the heat of her womanhood descending to his cock. Ororo smiled and rubbed her soaked folds along the length of his throbbing fat dick.

"Of course I won't keep you waiting," he spoke. "That would be supremely rude of me."

Storm hissed softly as her cunt sank down the length of his shaft, swallowing him and stretching to receive his girthy meat. She felt wonderfully full and snug around him. Hank steadied her, holding her hips and staring at her. The pleasure was painted plainly on his face.

"Yes Hank, that's so good," she breathed as the full length of his impressive fuck pole slid up her clinging passage.

They began a slow, sensual rhythm, Ororo riding his length and raising and lowering herself while Hank supported and followed her lead. The relaxed pace didn't last long. Soon the slow sensuality turned into desperate, rapid passion, Hank's throbbing dick plowing into Storm's soaked, slippery passage at an eager pace. Ororo humped Hank with all the pent up desire and passion she had, slamming her pussy onto his cock over and over, delighting in the spikes of pleasure that raced through her body at his touch and the invasive pulsing of his throbbing length of meat. Her dark chocolate folds swallowed the swollen blue shaft of his pumping cock over and over, her syrupy juices dripping out of her spread pussy lips to coat his pole. Hank thrust into her powerfully, gripping her hips and filling her eagerly, his hands sliding back to cup the round fullness of her buttocks. They were perfect, round and pert and firm, as if sculpted for the most exquisite of carvings.

"Fuck me," Ororo chanted. "Fuck me, fuck me," she whispered, a whole new mantra.

Hanks blood coursed thickly as he eagerly complied, gripping the thick swell of her ass and burying himself endlessly into the velvety passage of Storm's fuckhole, pumping the sucking tunnel open over and over. The sounds of passion and sex and desires finally uncovered filled the room.

The pace and the lust, the well of so many feelings and emotions proved to be too much. Ororo lowered her face to kiss Hank deeply as her cunt spasmed and squeezed in orgasmic frenzy around Hank's blue meat. She screamed into his mouth and writhed atop him, pressing her gyrating, jiggling body to him. He could feel the smooth muscles of her abdomen scrunching against him, her thighs squeezing around his lap as her tits wobbled against his chest.

Hank let out a quiet roar of his own as his seed exploded into Ororo's cunt, splattering her insides and coating them thickly in creamy hot cum. Ororo spasmed with a bit more intensity as her orgasm intensified and rode outward. Hank pumped himself into her, spurt after spurt of seed flooding into Ororo, filling her, spreading into her womb and leaking slowly out of her over stuffed, well fucked hole.

They collapsed together, panting, shivering, pleasure and satisfaction and affection washing over them in alternating bursts.

"My lord," Ororo panted, smiling at Hank as she reached up to cup his furry cheek with one hand. "You are a Beast, aren't you?"

Hank smiled, brushing the thick white hair from her face with one thick finger. He was slowly shrinking down, but his cock stubbornly remained lodge in her womanhood's clutching embrace. "That was astounding. I…honestly, the words desert me…with all my wide and sweeping vocabulary, all I can think to say is 'wow'. Well, 'wow' and 'fan-fucking-tastic'. But that just seems somewhat crude, though entirely appropriate."

Ororo smiled and shut her yes, curling her head against Hank's soft neck and pressing her body to him. "So, Dr. McCoy, do you think you would be interested in repeating that experience on a regular basis?"

Hank chuckled and squeezed her gently. "How could I possibly say no to an offer like that? I may be a dense genius, my dear, but I'm not an idiot."

End Ch. 3

Not a whole lot to say about this chapter. No action in this one, and there won't be a terrible lot of action in the next one, but for those action fans out there, it's coming, never fear ;)

And I've always thought that Hank was an awesome character who gets handed a raw deal a lot. So dammit, it's about frickin' time the man got laid!

Chapter 4 coming soon, so stay tuned one and all!

Please send all questions/comments/critiques to 


	4. Chapter 4

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter 4

Saturday morning was well underway by the time Kia woke, a bit later than usual. She showered and dressed in a soft pink tank-top and snug jeans. She went to the kitchen, expecting to have to make herself a late breakfast, but was pleased to find Storm finishing preparing a large stack of waffles topped with blueberry and strawberry toppings. Rogue and Logan sat at the table along with a hungry looking Professor.

"Good morning," Charles greeted her with a smile. "It seems we're the lazy group this morning. Thankfully, Ororo has offered to make us breakfast anyway."

"I didn't get to eat this morning," Storm smiled. "So I may as well eat with all of you."

"Morning," Kia smiled and sat down next to Rogue. "Is there enough for me?"

"There's plenty," Ororo answered. "This just means Logan will have to fill himself with three servings instead of four."

"Make me sound like a fuckin' pig , why don't ya?" Logan grumbled as he nosed through the paper.

"Where are the others?" Kia asked.

"I believe Scott talked most of the team into a session in the Danger Room," the Professor answered. "Bobby went to play some basketball or some such with some of the students. Kurt is studying."

"Hank is married to his lab for the morning," Ororo smirked.

"Damn other woman," Rogue grinned.

"Indeed," Ororo chuckled as she placed the waffles on the table. The group shoveled food onto their plates. Logan gave Storm a dirty look.

"No bacon?"

Ororo ignored him and handed the Professor the strawberry topping. Logan grunted and returned to reading his paper.

"So how did last night go?" Kia asked. "Any bruising on your feet?"

"Hank is a wonderful dancer, if that's what you're asking," Ororo smiled. "And we had a delightful time, thank you."

"I must say, I do approve of the way you two have grown together," Charles commented with a smile. "It seems somehow very right. You two fit well together."

"Thank you, Charles," Storm nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, actually. Hank and I took our relationship deeper last night and we are much closer. I think we will be together for some time."

Kia and Rogue exchanged matching glances. It was all Rogue could do to stifle her giggle, and Kia had to briefly hold her hand over her mouth to hide her wide grin. Both wanted to hear a much deeper account of Storm's news, but felt it wasn't wise to say anything in front of the Professor.

"Excellent," Charles nodded, seeming oblivious to what the two women had inferred. "I am happy for you. It does me good to see some of my students finding happiness with one another."

"We ain't really students any more," Rogue pointed out with a smirk.

"Once a student, always a student," Charles smiled lightly.

" 'Bout time Beast got a woman," Logan commented.

"Quit bein' an ol' sour-puss, Logan," Rogue replied.

" 'Old'?" Logan growled. He turned the page of his paper and glanced over it for several minutes. He looked up and scowled darkly. "Fuckin' hell."

"Logan, language, please," the Professor sighed. "What is it?"

"Anti-mutant bullshit," Logan spat. " Even worse, the scheduled kind. Turn the tube on 13."

Ororo grabbed the remote to the small flat-screen placed against the kitchen wall and turned it on channel 13.

A large crowd gathered in front of a large wooden stage in what looked to be a square in the city. The roads had been blocked off and barricaded to allow the gathering to take place. The crowd undulated, several hundred strong, murmuring and speaking softly as they sat and waited. A large wooden podium was set up at the front of the stage, and behind it were several banners and posters and other paraphernalia associated with the upcoming political race. 'Kevin Dodd' was boldly written in colorful patriotic shades across the various posters.

The politician standing behind the podium appeared to be in his early 50's, and his face was already creased and lined, aged prematurely by the looks of it. His mouth pulled downward in a bitter pinch, and his eyes squinted and shifted restlessly. His hair, rusty brown, was thinning and graying all over. He was at least forty pounds overweigh and his gut was ineffectively pulled in by a thick black belt, which served only to push it upward and make it all the more noticeable. He was dressed in an immaculate suit, which looked like it had been made without taking his gut into consideration during the fitting.

"My fellow humans," he began, and paused to allow the crowd to fall silent. Storm and Charles exchanged a heavy look.

"I am here today," the politician continued, "To speak with you about our own vulnerability. This city…this state…and even worse, this country, are all in a terribly vulnerable state. For years we have been at risk of being overrun by the most dangerous and shady enemy the great country of the U.S.A has ever faced."

The man leaned forward, his face intense and tight. "I'm speaking of Mutants! And we must do away with them!"

The crowd gave a loud, enthusiastic roar of approval.

"This is not good," Charles murmured, shutting his eyes and rubbing at his brow.

"They are a threat to everything we hold dear," Kevin Dodd said, his tone slightly more restrained, but still pinched and impassioned. "Their children mingle with ours, spreading like a disease through our schools and establishments and putting the future generation of humans at risk with their powers and hideous deformities. They take our jobs, using their freakish abilities to do work faster than us and make us look incompetent.

"And they threaten our very lives!" he continued. "Mutant terrorists have made unlawful attacks with the express intention of harming human civilization and destroying our governments! I'm sure you all know of Magneto, one of their most prominent terrorists. He claims that their race is superior to ours, and will wipe us out!"

The crowd looked incensed, their faces screwing up into snarls and grimaces of anger. A sea of nodding heads greeted the man's words.

"Well, I say our race is superior! I say their race is a disease! And like all diseases, it must be stamped out before it brings about the death of thousands of innocents!"

Information flashed along the bottom of the screen depicting the live-broadcast, reporting on the rally of Senator hopeful Kevin Dodd and displaying various comments on his Anti-Mutant platform.

"Turn this shit off," Logan snarled, standing up sharply enough to send his chair skidding back across the room.

"No good will come of this," Storm said grimly.

"Indeed," Charles said, his voice barely more than a whisper as he stared at his hands folded in his lap. "He stirs them to riot…like a burning ember thrust into a pit of dry leaves. Their thoughts turn to supposed injustices and wrongs that they know have never been done, but pretend are true anyway."

He looked up at them, his eyes focusing once more. "The hour will not end without bloodshed, I fear."

"We're breakin' this up, huh?" Logan asked, his grim and agitated scowl suddenly shifting into a wild grin.

"Yes," Charles nodded. "Otherwise the damage and harm could be overwhelming. And they may begin to hunt for Mutants to vent upon."

"I'm goin'," Logan said, his eyes dancing strangely as he continued to grin.

"You will restrain yourself," Charles stated more than asked.

" 'Course," Logan nodded.

"Very good," Charles sighed. "I will be going as well."

" Is that really a great idea?" Rogue asked.

"I will be fine," Charles insisted. "You and Storm will accompany Logan and I. I am in good hands."

"Should we get the others?" Storm asked.

"No," Xavier replied. "We don't have the time, and a small group would work best."

"Scott ain't gonna like this," Rogue stated.

"We'll deal with that later," Charles shook his head. "We have to move, now.""Good, we don't need One-Eye anyway," Logan growled. "I'll go warm up the blackbird."

"We're going incognito," Xavier nodded as Logan left the room. "So no uniforms. We go as we are."

"Does he know that?" Ororo asked, nodding to the door Logan had used to leave the room.

Charles hesitated for a brief moment. "He does now."

"We ready to get on outta here?" Rogue asked.

"Indeed," the Professor replied. "Let us be on our way."

"Can I go?" Kia spoke up, causing her three friends to jump. She had fallen totally silent upon seeing the broadcast. Typically vocal, her silence had caused her to be almost totally forgotten.

"Are you sure you want to go, Kia? It will be dangerous."

"I know," Kia nodded. "I'll be okay, though. And I could help with the crowd."

Xavier hesitated for a moment, his eyes playing curiously over her. She appeared pale, more so than usual, and her mouth was set into a tight line. He'd never seen her like this. She was visibly shaken, but appeared somehow determined.

Finally, Charles nodded. "Very well. Stay out of sight and stick close to Logan and Rogue. Come, we must hurry."

Rogue grabbed her waffle from the table and distractedly munched it as they headed into the lower levels and the hanger where their aircraft, the Blackbird, awaited. Her calm, casual bearing was at odds with Kia's nerves. This would certainly be a challenge, though she felt eager to show she could be of use.

As she strapped herself into a seat on the Blackbird, she stared into space, a heavy feeling in her gut. "That man," she whispered under her breath, but her companions were too busy with take-off preparations to hear her.

The crowd was out of control, rioting wildly already. The square the political rally had been held in was mostly empty now, with the mass of rioters moving down the street and causing damage as they went. A dozen police officers in riot gear were out trying to quell the riot, but the crowd of people lashed out violently at them. The rioters were clearly doing the intimidating and controlling here. The four X-men were standing on the roof of a small building near the crowd, crouched down and out of sight as they watched the chaotic scene unfold. Windows were being broken, things stolen. Innocent, confused people were beaten and mugged. A few cars had been turned over and set alight. The fire department couldn't get through the roiling, violent crowd enough to get the hoses to the flames.

Several chants of Anti-Mutant sentiments floated through the air, but it was mostly swallowed by the general roar and of the screaming crowd. While there was certainly still an unfriendliness toward Mutants here, it wasn't truly about that anymore. The rioters were more focused now on whatever acts of violence and looting they could accomplish. A good thing for Mutants, yes, but certainly a bad thing for everyone else.

"We gotta get them fires out," Rogue commented.

"Agreed," Charles nodded. "Storm, if you will?"

"Rain! Come forth to cool the flames of these peoples misguided hatred!" Ororo tilted her head back slightly and then held out her arms, palms facing upward. Her eyes went white. Storm's Mutant ability was that of mastery over the weather, controlling the elements to bring about rain, wind, fog, sunshine, or even snow and hail. Thick, black clouds formed with a suddenness that had often left meteorologists baffled. The dark clouds roiled and pulsed with their fullness.

The sky broke apart, letting out such a torrent of rain that it shrouded the streets in sheets of watery downfall. The freezing, fat drops splattered through the crowd, completely drenching everyone in moments. The fires hissed and sizzled weakly as they died out.

Much of the crowd began to run and disperse, their violent mentality apparently dropping off as the rain chilled and soaked them to the bone and the wind drove the downpour into their faces with stinging force. Even once the flames died and much of the rioting folk dispersed, over a hundred remained, gathering together and walking around the wide streets, overturning cars, stealing goods from shops, and beating the meager number of police with folded chairs and various blunt objects. Several good Samaritans tried to help the officers, only to be turned on by the violent crowd.

"Stubborn bastards," Logan commented.

"I do not think they will stop for anything I can do to them, Professor," Storm said after slowly lowering her hands. Her eyes returned to normal.

"Their anger is growing," Kia said softly, her senses extended over the crowd below. "It's turning into rage. These people want blood. Mutant blood. And that some of their fellow humans are trying to stop them is making them even angrier."

"The real die-hard hate mongers , eh?" Logan growled.

"Can ya use your power where we're standin'?" Rogue asked.

"No, I would have to be closer," Kia replied.

"Logan and Rogue, escort Kia into the crowd. She might be able to help the situation," Charles nodded.

"Ya got it, Chuck," Logan grinned.

"Keep an eye on us, y'all," Rogue said.

The three Mutants descended to ground level and after watching the violent crowd for a moment, walked out into the rain-slick streets. Their clothing was soaked and they were as cold and wet as the rioters were. Rogue and Logan flanked Kia as they approached.

Several of the rioters spotted the trio and started toward them, gripping whatever they had gotten their hands on as weapons. But after no more than a handful of steps, they halted, their weapons slipping from their hands. They glanced about, confusion and a hint of unease on their face.

"The hell is goin' on?" Logan asked Rogue quietly.

"Ya don't know?" Rogue. "Kia's empathic. She can use her empathy to connect with someone, and usin' that she'll drain feelin's. It don't work too well on folk who're strong willed, but these folk are simple 'nough. Ask her if ya really wanna know more about it. Now ain't 'xactly the best time, Sugah."

A steady trickle of wet, cold, and confused people were leaving the crowd, wanting nothing more than to go home and get warm and dry. More of the enraged group rushed them. Even as Kia strained to drain and nullify the intense emotions of the attackers, fists and weapons flew. Rogue ducked a man swinging a lead pipe at her head and gingerly booted him in the stomach. Even with her best efforts to be gentle, the man went flying a good three yards back and collided with a wall.

"Oops," Rogue muttered, only half meaning it.

One particularly unlucky rioter took a swing at Logan's head with his bare hand. Logan stood motionless and the man's hand cracked sharply against Wolverine's Adamantium skull. Logan shoved him roughly, and the man was so distracted by the pain in his hand he tripped and toppled to the ground. A second man rushed Wolverine and swung a blunt club. Wolverine stepped quickly in, past the range of the club. He caught the man's arm, then snapped a head butt out, knocking the attacker out and causing him to crumple to the ground, his nose broken.

Kia continued to siphon off the anger of the crowd, sweat washing off her body by the rain overhead. It was difficult, the flow of violent and ugly emotions these people exuded. She had to open herself fully to that hatred in order to drain it away, and it almost made her sick to feel the heat of it beating against her. It took some time, but it was relatively effective, and the crowd steadily dwindled. About every fifteen or thirty seconds, another rioter or two left.

Wolverine carefully watched two thugs with knives eyeing his two female companions, ready to spring on them if he needed to. Rogue was pretending to 'struggle' as she wrestled a folding chair away from a man almost three times her body weight.

Logan heard a scuffle at his feet and looked down to see the man who's hand he'd broken with his skull reaching for the discarded club with his good hand.

Logan laughed softly. "Ya don't give up, do ya? An' here I was gonna leave ya with a hand to work with. Ah well, yer problem now." Logan smashed his heel into the man's outstretched hand, cracking bones and popping joints. The man screamed and rolled away, shakily climbing to his feet. He stumbled and weaved away from the scene of the riot.

Logan's head spun quickly at the cry behind him. Kia was crumbling to the ground a few feet away. A tall man stood over her and her temple was red from where he had struck her. He had one hand tangled in her thick brunet hair, and the other reached for the wallet in her back pocket.

Before Logan could explode into furious motion, the man froze, his body going still. Logan glanced around to see the rest of the crowd similarly motionless, standing stiff and still and gazing out into space.

Is she okay? Xavier spoke into his mind.

Rogue walked over to Kia and examined her, looking over the large welt forming on the side of her face. "Ah think so, she's just kinda bruised. Pro'lly got hit from behind."

"Ya ain't gotta say it out loud, ya know," Logan pointed out as he walked closer.

"Now ain't exactly the time, Sugah," Rogue repeated her earlier words.

I will take care of the rest of the crowd, Xavier told them. I did not want to have to mind-sweep them, but it seems we have no choice. I cannot hold them more than a few more moments, and the police will not arrive in great enough numbers to restrain them until after they have already hurt more people. Too much has been done already. Return to the Blackbird.

Rogue grabbed Kia's wallet out of the would-be thief's hand and pushed it back into Kia's pocket. Logan grabbed a handful of the motionless man's hair and used it to toss him roughly to the ground. He reached down and hoisted Kia from the floor and onto his shoulder.

As Logan and Rogue returned to the aircraft, Charles finished memory wiping the crowd, erasing only the very surface of their memories, enough to make them forget why they were angry in the first place. The Professor let out a deep sigh as he wheeled his chair back to where the Blackbird rested, cloaked and unseen on the spacious and empty roof.

He hated using his powers, his gift, for such purposes. There were much temptations behind having such a powerful mind, and the less he tempted fate by using them in such manners, the less chance he would ever give in to a more powerful and dangerous temptation.

But then, was it any wiser for him to use Kia's power in such a way? Was not using her Empathic powers to neutralize someone's negative emotions just as risky as using his telepathy to neutralize their negative thoughts? Charles pondered that heavily on the flight home.

Kia regained consciousness shortly before the Blackbird returned to the Mansion. Despite repeatedly insisting she was fine, Charles firmly insisted she go see Hank or Jean to be sure she didn't have a concussion. Kia hastily chose to have Hank examine her. Ororo offered to accompany her to the med-lab to keep her company.

As soon as the Blackbird was safely nestled in the Hanger in the sub-levels of the Mansion, Charles hurried to the War-Room to begin researching this Anti-Mutant politician. He was gravely worried; if the man could stir up such a violent riot from a simple speech, what would he be capable of if he became Senator? Kia, Storm, Rogue, and Logan all stayed behind to finish shutting the Blackbird down and getting their aircraft fully ready for its next launch. Kia helped Rogue tidy the interior and exterior while Storm shut the systems down and Logan refueled the plane.

As the four finished up their various tasks and chores, Scott came storming into the Hanger. He was scowling deeply and the icy glare he swept over his four team mates was visible even through his ruby glasses.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded. "Where do you all get off taking the Blackbird by yourselves?"

Before anyone else could make a sarcastic remark, Storm answered, "There was a riot near Manhattan. It was becoming very ugly, and there was a possibility that people would be hurt and Mutants would be persecuted. We had to quell it."

"A riot?" Scott sneered. "Oh, this was the perfect team to bring to take care of a situation like that, Storm. You took the half trained and practically useless woman who refuses to listen to orders and the two biggest hot-heads on the team. You could've gotten everyone killed!"

"I don't listen to your orders," Kia clarified icily.

Ororo almost took a step back in shock, her eyes wide. Scott had recently begun to question and criticize her methods, undermining her authority when he felt his way was best. But he had never openly attacked her like this before.

"Ya got a problem, Cyke?" Logan growled softly. "Maybe ya oughta go take it up with the rioters we took care of. I'm sure they'd be glad to take some pipes and chairs to yer face. Fix it right up for ya."

"I have a problem with loose cannons like you going on missions without someone to watch them. Especially missions to keep the peace!" Scott snapped.

Logan growled and clenched his hands into fists.

Kia sighed and crossed her arms. "Yeah, because you're being so peaceful right now, Scott."

"Cool it down, Scott," Rogue agreed. "It ain't like we was hurtin' anything. We took care of the riot and kept a lotta dangerous folk from hurting innocent people. What're ya getting upset about? Everythin' went fine."

"It doesn't matter if things went 'fine'," Scott scowled. "Storm acted without thought for the consequences of taking such a poorly suited team into action. When we need to take someone down we'll call you two in, but otherwise you need to stay out of the way!"

Logan snarled and took a step forward, but Rogue grabbed him by the collar of his coat and yanked him back.

"That's enough!" Ororo declared loudly. She shook her head, still unsure of where these personal attacks were coming from, but she wasn't about to let Scott cow her in front of her teammates.

The Goddess was out.

"Scott, I can appreciate you viewing this situation from an angle we didn't think of, but we did what had to be done. If we hadn't acted, many would have been hurt, and lives would have been lost. Inaction would have only served to cause more harm. And questioning my judgment in such a hostile and, worse, public manner is not going to help anyone here. You're out of line, way out of line, and I don't appreciate it."

Logan grinned widely, waggling his eyebrows at Scott from behind Storm's shoulder. Kia couldn't help but smile slyly as well. Rogue just looked annoyed at Scott's hostility.

Scott opened his mouth to snap at his team mates again, but he never got the words out.

Scott, the Professor spoke into all of their minds. You are misplacing blame here. I ordered the these four to deploy, not Ororo. . You do not give her enough credit. Besides, I accompanied them and advised them on what I felt was best. Ororo handled the situations quite well. I thought this would be a good team to handle the situation, and I was right. If you wish to dispute the decision further you may come speak with me. Otherwise, stop upsetting everyone, please.

"Count on it," Scott muttered aloud. He shot the four Mutants one last glare before stomping out the hanger.

"What a loser," Kia said, raising her voice so Scott would catch her words before the door shut behind him.

"Sometimes I wonder what is happening with him," Ororo shook her head.

"Somethin' crawled up his ass 'n died, that's what happened," Rogue replied.

"Fuckin' tool," Logan growled.

Kia glanced at her friends and stepped away, walking toward the exit. "I have some papers to grade. See you later, everyone."

"Not so fast," Ororo laughed, the incident behind her for the moment. "You have to see Hank first."

"No I don't," Kia complained. "I'm fine!"

"It's team policy," Ororo insisted. She gabbed Kia by the wrist and began to half-drag her toward the infirmary. "Don't worry, I'll be getting an examination while I'm there, too," she assured Kia.

"Yeah, but your 'examination' will be a lot more fun!" Kia protested.

Rogue laughed loudly as the two women left the hangar. She turned to Logan and tilted her head. "Well, the day's half gone. Not much else t'do. Wanna go blow off steam in the Danger Room, Sugah?"

"Sure," Logan shrugged, then smirked lightly. "Maybe we can set up a Cyclops simulation to beat on."

Logan woke late the next day. Having already missed breakfast, he decided to just give up on eating for the moment and instead did his morning workout. The large weight bench in one corner of his room was loaded down by the time he finished with it a half-hour later. His weight lifting done, he proceeded to stretch and wind down, going through a series of positions and stances he had learned long ago that helped to strengthen muscles and keep the body limber and flexible.

Though he had learned it, Logan wasn't a regular practitioner of Yoga. He knew, however, that some of the stances and stretches could do wonders for keeping the body in peak condition. The more often one stretched, the easier it was to maintain that flexibility and warmness. Logan had become proficient enough that he no longer had to warm up or prepare for combat or other rigorous action; he could start right into things cold turkey and be at his full range of movement and flexibility. His healing factor helped him with this.

Relaxed and wound down from the earlier intense workout, Logan settled into a kneeling position and began to meditate. Few people around him knew just how regularly he tried to exercise his spiritual side. It was a necessity; if not for that touch of spirituality and honor in his life, he would have been that much closer to losing himself to the beast within.

Long had he struggled with his inner nature. It wasn't entirely clear what spawned the animalistic aspect of his being; perhaps it was a side effect of his mutation. It would certainly make sense, given his feral senses and claws. Or perhaps it was a mental condition brought on by some trauma or experience in the murky mystery of his past. Either way, Logan had a feral, bestial side buried within, a primitive killing instinct that turned him into a savage berserker when angered or injured. It was something he had struggled with as long as he could remember. A number of occasions the animal side of his soul had wrest control from him and sent him on a killing spree. As such, one of Logan's deepest fear was that he would become a danger to those he around him he loved. And so he struggled, day in and out, to find a sense of balance. He would never completely banish the beast within; he knew that. But to be able to channel his berserk instincts into times of battle and danger while keeping them shut off in his every day personal life…that was the balance he so desperately sought. It was an uphill battle, but over the years, considerable progress had been made. He hadn't lost control of himself in quite some time, and he was secretly quite proud of that.

Meditation could be an intense and exhausting thing when done in certain manors. Zen was particularly taxing. When Logan finished an hour later, his body was covered in sweat, almost more so than when he had worked out with the heavy weights.

He rose and showered, then stepped out into the Manor. It was just past one, and things were quiet. Most of his friends on the team would be occupied at the moment. He decided it was finally time to tend to the growling of his stomach. He went to the kitchen and made himself a rather large sandwich heaped high with every lunch meat he could find, and grabbed one of the beer that had been stocked in the fridge specifically for him. He smiled to himself. It was good to be home. At home, people always remembered to stock your favorite brew.

He stepped out onto one of the decks behind the manor and plopped into a chair, propping his feet up on the railing overlooking the gardens below. He slid the tip of one claw out and flicked the bottle cap off before taking a sip. He took a bite from his sandwich and watched the day slowly, lazily rolling past. It wasn't often things were so peaceful here at Xavier's school. For once, there was no chaos, no drama, no attack or threat of extinction or global genocide. It was kind of a nice change, really.

Logan tensed slightly as he caught the scent of something approaching. He sniffed softly. Something…reptilian? His ears picked up an almost imperceptible clicking sound coming from behind his shoulder. On the other side of the roof, slowly cresting the rise and coming down the other side toward him. He glanced up out the corner of his eye, then relaxed.

One of the students came crawling down the sharply sloping roof, face leading the way, on all fours. A long, thick tail waved out behind him. He clamored and climbed, sharp, slightly hooked fingertips clinging to the sturdy shingles of the Mansion roof. He plopped down onto the deck and hesitated a moment, watching Logan with slitted eyes.

He stepped closer and Logan turned to acknowledge him. He was covered in a thin layer of green scales, gleaming like emeralds in the sunlight, clean looking and close linking. The Mutant teen's face was slightly elongated like the snout of a lizard, but aside from his slitted eyes, his facial features were otherwise still relatively human. A mop of thick brown hair hung down to frame his green, scaled face. Two bumps extended from his temples, likely a pair of horns growing in. His thick, reptilian tail swished rhythmically behind him, creating a soft breeze.

"Hi. Um…you're Logan…Wolverine…right? A lot of my friends have talked about you."

Logan nodded. "Shouldn't ya be in class, squirt?"

"It's my lunch period. I, uh, didn't feel much like eating. I've been trying to practice my climbing. It's not a power, it's just something I can do now that I have these," the teen explained, flexing the short hooked claws on his hands and feet.

"Nice claws," Logan smirked. His claws exploded from the back of his hands with their characteristic 'snikt', causing the lizard boy to jump. "Got some o' my own."

"Wow, that's cool," the boy said. "Is that your power?"

"Somethin' like that," Logan replied. "What's yer name, kid?"

"Robby," the boy replied.

"Robby," Logan repeated. "Ya got a codename? Anythin' like that?"

"Umm…my friends just call me Robby…or, well, Dragon Boy."

"Dragon Boy," Logan chuckled. "Nice."

"Or Liz," Robby added, looking down and kicking at nothing-in-particular.

"Liz?" Logan asked.

"Y'know…Lizard?"

"Ah," Logan smiled. "Yer new. I don't know everyone, but I'd know yer scent."

"Yeah," Robby nodded. He sat down on the chair beside Logan's, his tail curling off to the side. "I just came here. I wasn't like this when I got here."

"How's it treatin' ya? The lizard thing, I mean."

Robby shrugged and blinked his slitted eyes at Logan. "I dunno. It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I figurd it would hurt and it would mean I…well, I dunno…that I wouldn't be me, you know?"

Logan nodded and sipped at his beer. "That's what most kids yer age thing. It ain't the end o' the world, bein' a Mutant an' all. Just somethin' else life throws at ya to deal with."

"At least you look human," Robby pointed out.

Logan smirked and looked away. "Looks don't count much fer havin' a lot o' humanity kid. You'll learn that."

Robby fell silent for a few moments and mulled over Logan's words.

"You'll do fine here," Logan nodded to him as he bit into his sandwich. "Just do what yer told and try not t' cause trouble."

"You sound like my Dad. Before he threw me out, I mean," Robby said.

"I ain't yer pop," Logan chuckled. "An' trust me, if ya screw up, I ain't throwin' ya out. None of us will. I'll just have to smack some sense into ya is all."

Robbie laughed and stood up. "You're kinda cool. My friends all told me you were. I didn't believe them. I figured you'd just be mean."

"I am mean," Logan said seriously.

The bell rang to announce classes were shifting. Logan hated that bell. Got on his damn nerves.

"I gotta get going. Classes are back in in five minutes."

"Yep," Logan nodded, tipping his beer toward the youngster. "Oh, hey. What's yer power? Ya said climbin' wasn't. So what is?"

Robbie hesitated, then cleared his throat. He opened his mouth and exhaled a large gout of white fire. "I found that out when I burped a few weeks back and almost set my classroom on fire."

Logan laughed softly and grinned at the reptilian Mutant. "See ya around, Kid. An' stay away from the beans."

End Chapter 4

Sorry about the lack of sex in this chapter, there'll be more coming up.

I've always thought that the struggle between Mutants and Humans was one of the integral aspects of the X-men. It's been seen and emphasized time and time again throughout the comics, in various ways. Let's face it; racism and prejudice is a very prevalent thing in the world. If people can hate so strongly for someone having different color skin, then how easy would it be for those same people (and maybe some others, as well) to find fault in a person with scales? A third eye? Several other limbs? I think it's a logical situation, and I wanted to touch on that in this story, as one of the most realistic aspects of X-men lore. Expect to see this theme again.

Chapter 5 is next, and will prove to be packed with action of all kinds ;)

Please send all questions/comments/critiques to 


	5. Chapter 5

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter 5

Kia woke just after 2 A.M. several nights later. Her eyes fluttered about for a moment before she realized the noise that had woken her was the Mansion alarm. She sat up quickly, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Her heart pounded anxiously. She hoped the alarm was simply due to a very foolish burglar, but something in her gut told her that wasn't the case.

As in response to her thought, Charles voice abruptly filled her head.

Attention all students and staff. Please proceed to the nearest safety zone as quickly as possible. Those of you who are Seniors and experienced, lead your younger friends and associates to safety. X-men, assemble at the basement's main elevator. We have intruders in the Mansion. Everyone be careful, and do not attempt to confront any intruders on your own.

Kia paused for a moment, considering where she fit in this mess. Well, either way she would have to put some clothes on, that was obvious. She pulled on a pair of underwear and a well-supporting bra, then the pants and blue t-shirt she'd worn that day. By the time she finished dressing, her mind was made up.

Kia opened the door and stepped into the halls. The alarm was louder here, screeching out its warning. The hall lights overhead blinked on and off in time to the alarm's wailing. Several teachers went rushing past, paying her little mind as they attempted to shepherd several of the younger students in front of them. Down the hall, Rogue exited her room and glanced around, dressed in the same hasty manner as she was. The X-woman spotted her and jogged quickly to her.

"Ya oughta get to safety," Rogue stated.

"I'm coming with you," Kia stated. "I could be useful."

"Ah ain't gonna argue with ya, but don't go blamin' me if the Professor ain't happy," Rogue nodded.

The two women ran down the halls, stopping for a moment to direct a group of students toward the hidden compartments leading to shelters below the Mansion. The only sounds were the alarm buzzing incessantly and the occasional scrambling student coming down the hall. There was no sign of the intruders, no sounds of violence or struggle. Kia felt her palms growing sweaty as she became more and more tense.

They found most of the team assembled at the main elevator with the exception of Hank, Betsy, Bobby and Peter. Everyone was in various states of dress, having thrown on clothes as quickly as possible.

Scott didn't notice Kia as he began to brief them on the situation, which suited her just fine "The Professor just notified me that the intruders have somehow advanced into the sub-levels. We aren't sure how that happened yet, but they're advancing in the direction of Hank's labs. They're tearing stuff up along the way, so we can definitely bet on them having hostile intentions."

"Hank's labs? No!" Ororo cried.

"We'll help Hank fix his stuff up later, Sugah," Rogue assured her.

"No!" Ororo said firmly. "Hank found some old science journals that he was interested in browsing through today. Last I heard from him, he was still reading them down there!"

Scott cursed under his breath and shook his head. "Dammit. Fine then. Kurt, 'port Logan into the sublevel and get to Hank. Rogue, you fly on ahead and get down there as soon as possible."

The team rushed to follow his instructions, Rogue quickly descending as Kurt teleported away with Logan in a puff of smoke and muffled 'bamf'.

"Ororo, you, Jean, and…"

Scott finally seemed to notice Kia as his eyes fell on her. "You're not a member of the team. Got to a shelter, now."

"You already know I'm not going to listen to you," Kia pointed out. "So you may as well let me do something useful."

"Look, I don't care what kind of attitude you've got, Kia. I swear to god if you don't…"

"Scott, we don't have time for this!" Jean pointed out. "Hank could be hurt down there, or worse!"

Scott glared coldly at Kia, making it clear just what he thought of her notions of helping. "Stay with Jean. Stay out of the fighting, both of you, and let us handle this!"

Kia shook her head, completely disgusted with the man. Even though she and Jean didn't really know each other well, even she knew that Jean was one of the most powerful and able members of the Team. That Scott was telling her to stay out of the fray was a practically a direct insult.

Jean looked equally as unhappy, but her attention was more focused on what was going on below. "Fine, we'll watch your backs. But we need to move!"

By the time Kia, Cyclops, Jean, and Storm arrived in the sublevels, they could already hear the sounds of fierce battle raging in the direction of Hank's lab. A firearm went off, and then went off again, followed a moment later by the sound of crushing and ripping metal. The corridor shook violently and Kia almost stumbled into Ororo.

They raced toward the fighting. Turning into the corridor leading to Hank's lab revealed that the corridor had been badly damaged, with deep gashes in the wall and burn marks. The thick steel door securing the way into Hank's lab rooms had been ripped away and flung to the floor.

As they stepped past the ruined door, Kurt puffed into view. He flipped to the side as a massive shock-wave came ripping toward him from around the corner on the right. The wave slammed against a wall and a fine tracery of cracks and tears spread out like webwork in the solid steel wall.

"Marauders!" Kurt shouted to them over his shoulder, then teleported away again.

"Shit," Scott swore, then leapt forward, followed closely by his team mates.

Hank's lab was a mess. Papers were spread out everywhere, several ripped and shredded. His research desk was overturned and cracked. One of his lab tables was adorned with a scattering of glass from broken beakers and vials, and there were puddles of liquid solutions here and there that could have been any number of hazardous substances. Several expensive looking technical devices lay scattered and broken along the ground.

The battle was most intense here, and the close-quarters made the fighting difficult. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Rogue were engaging the enemy, along with Beast. Hank had a slight gash over his right brow, but he seemed to be ignoring it in favor of leaping out of the way of a wide hail of gunfire.

The Marauders were a dangerous group of Mutant assassins, working in the service of one of the X-men's most feared enemies, Mr. Sinister. They were clones, all of them, his personal strike force that had been re-cloned so many times they had lost almost all sense of identity and individuality.

The X-men had faced off with them numerous times. Only five of them were present for the battle, however. Arclight, a woman with enormous strength and the ability to focus seismic energy through her hands to generate shock waves and tremors. Blockbuster possessed even more superhuman strength, than Arclight, surpassing her with unnatural endurance and durability.

Harpoon was a burly man with the power to channel various forms of energy and power into metal substances, typically being that of the weapons that served as his namesake, the large harpoons he kept in a pack strapped to his back.

Scalphunter was the source of the gunfire, as his power of 'technoforming' allowed him to manipulate mechanical devices into deadly weapons of firepower. Along with his ability to rapidly regenerate various wounds and injuries, he was deadly indeed. Finally, the hauntingly beautiful and deadly Vertigo completed the team of assassins, with her ability to disorient and unbalance those she turned her powers upon.

Rogue was airborn, dodging one of Harpoon's projectiles before lunging through the air and slamming into Blockbuster. The Marauder cried out as the force of Rogue's violent tackle sent him back into a wall. She pursued him, swinging wildly. The sound of her fists slamming into his body and head echoed in the confines of the room, but the Mutant took each blow with minimal effect.

Wolverine growled loudly as he slashed at Arclight then rolled away from the shockwave she sent his way. He leapt to his feet and slashed at her, cutting a shallow gash across her shoulder. She bit off a scream and kicked him in the chest, sending him bouncing back. Logan shook his head and snarled as he popped up to his feet again. He lunged forward and slashed, following it with a leaping kick that drove into her belly. Arclight struck out, her fist smacking against his skull with a solid metallic thud. Logan stumbled but kept his feet under him. The second blow sent him to his knees, his brain rattled in the confines of a metal cage. He dropped low as she struck again and stabbed his claws into the woman's foot. Arclight howled with the pain, then slammed Logan with a shockwave that sent him hurtling across the room.

Hank's agility kept him on the move, bounding and looping around the lab and away from Harpoon's throwing arm. He couldn't get close enough to press an attack, however, as every time he tried to, the dangerously unstable Harpoon charged up one of his throwing weapons, threatening to unleash a dangerous flow of energy upon both of them. For the moment he contented himself with not being killed. He was getting more and more angry at his labs destruction by the moment, but he was pointedly ignoring that in favor of biding his time for a favorable opportunity.

Kurt dodged and twisted to the side as Scalphunter let loose with his firearm in his direction. The blue Mutant teleported behind his enemy and leapt up to strike him in the back of the head. Before he'd raised his hands to strike, however, his head began to swim and his vision blurred. The graceful acrobat stumbled, his equilibrium thrown off severely as things swayed around him sickeningly.

"Get off him!" Scott shouted as he loosed an optic blast at Vertigo, the obvious source for Kurt's problems. Unfortunately, his cry alerted Vertigo to their appearance just in time and she flung herself to the side and out of Cyclops's line of sight. Her powers turned on them, sweeping over all four of the new arrival. Their senses fell into confusion.

Kurt's head cleared just in time for Scalphunter to kick him in the belly and send him sprawling back. Nightcrawler teleported away as several rounds ripped into the spot he'd just been standing. Scalphunter was on edge now, and his gun followed Kurt from spot to spot as the X-man teleported in and out. They were at a stalemate at the moment, neither of them able to make any kind of advance on the other. Kurt knew, though, that eventually Scalphunter's gun was going to overheat, and in the end he would have his chance to return the offensive.

Rogue pounded her fist into Blockbuster's chest, and stoically received the return strike without flinching. The two super powered Mutants exchanged blows back and forth. They tested each others mettle, each betting their own would win out. Blockbuster was the first to give after a particularly devastating blow from Rogue. He reached down and grabbed a chunk of metal that had been ripped from the wall, and swung it at her like a massive rock. Rogue quickly dodged to the side, still floating a few feet off the ground, and exploded forward. She drove her fist into Blockbuster's side and allowed her body to continue forward. She smirked with grim satisfaction as she whipped her head into the Marauder's face. Blockbuster stumbled back, then crumbled as Rogue grabbed a handful of his hair and smashed his face into the wall, making a sizable dent.

Hank sprang off the ground as Harpoon launched one of his harpoon's at the blue Mutant's feet. He flipped in the air, his spring carrying him suddenly forward. Harpoon fumbled for another of his projectiles, but Hank was already on him. He thudded into the man, bearing the assassin to the ground under his nearly 400 pound bulk. He sprang up and twisted and began grabbling with the man on the ground, snarling and baring his teeth to display the fearsome visage from which his name was derived.

Harpoon managed to get a hand on one of his weapons. He sneered darkly at Hank as the shaft of the harpoon began to glow. Beast flipped away, kicking off the man and flipping as far away from him as he could.

"Look out!" Hank cried a warning.

Rogue was still pounding on Blockbuster, his face bloodied and swollen as he attempted to gather himself for a counter. She ducked the looping punch he sent her way and yanked him forward. She hurled the cloned Mutant away, using his momentum and her own considerable strength to send him sprawling to the ground. He skidded several feet and landed with his body against Harpoon, his head flopping against his comrade's glowing weapon. Rogue's eyes widened as they fell upon the energized Harpoon in Harpoon's hand. She tried to dive for the two men, but it was too late.

The sharp explosion deafened the room, sending a shower of sparks and smoke and metal shrapnel in every direction. Hank cursed at the destruction to his lab even as he coughed and choked on smoke. Rogue went flying back into the wall with a cry, her hair singed and clothes tattered from the explosion, but she had been lucky enough to be too far away to take the brunt of the blast, and thus survived. If not for her super-human constitution, she wouldn't have been even that lucky.

Vertigo was distracted for the barest moment by the rocking of the explosion and the death of her comrades. It was just enough for Kia to reach out with her powers. She broke down the cells in the woman's lungs, stopping the flow of oxygen into her body. Vertigo began to panick as she started to choke. Kia was only able to keep her hold for a moment, but that moment was long enough for Jean to strike. Jean pushed Vertigo back with enough telekinetic force to drive the woman into the wall. Vertigo cried out as her head bounced off the metal surface. Jean pulled her limp body off the wall with her telekinesis, raising her into the air.

Vertigo's eyes twitched open and she turned her power once more onto Jean. Jean swayed where she stood and her hold gave way. Before Vertigo's body could crumple to the ground it suddenly jerked violently back, slamming into the wall again as Cyclops unleashed a massive beam of optic energy into the woman. Her badly burned form sagged to the ground and lay still and unmoving.

Logan yanked his claws out of Arclight's chest and ignored the stunned expression on her face. He shoved her aside callously and advanced aggressively on Scalphunter.

The Marauder leapt back as he noticed the berserker X-man coming at him. He sprayed Logan with shots from his firearm, but Logan advanced, heedless of the energy blasts ripping into his body. His wounds closed up before Scalphunters eyes. Wolverine let out a roar of rage as he drew closer.

Kurt puffed into sight just behind Scalphunter and drove his elbow sharply into the back of the man's head. Scalphunter began to crumble, though he stubbornly tried to cling to consciousness. His gun swept around the room, firing wildly and sending several of the X-men diving for cover.

Logan snarled in satisfaction as he drove his claws into Scalphunters sternum until his knuckles touched the man's chest. He ripped them out and then slid them away into his forearms.

"Dammit, Logan!" Scott shouted. "He was down. You didn't have to kill him!"

"Oh yeah, 'cause ya did such a bang up job keepin' yerself restrained, one-eye," Logan snarled. He spat at Scalphunter's body and stalked away from it. "Good fuckin' riddance."

"We could've used used one of these people alive so we could figure out what they were here for. Great job, team," Cyclops quipped.

"It ain't like they're never gonna be around to harass us again," Rogue sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. "We killed these people how many times now?"

"That's not the point," Scott scowled.

"No, it's not," Jean spoke up firmly. "The point is, Hank is okay and so are the rest of us. Let's just be thankful for that."

Cyclops glared for a moment longer before finally nodding. "Let's just get someone in here to clean up this mess. The Professor isn't going to be…"

Before he could finish the statement, Scalphunter suddenly sprung up, bringing his firearm around to bear.

Ororo gave a cry and extended a hand. Ice suddenly began to form around Scalphunter's hand, freezing over his weapon and rapidly advancing its chilling way up his arm. He screamed as the ice encompassed the lower part of his limb, then reached down with his free hand and pressed a small button on his belt buckle. His body shimmered for a moment, then suddenly vanished from all view.

"Fuckin' hell!" Logan growled, "Forgot all about his damn regeneratin'. Coulda sworn I killed him!"

"Great," Kia muttered. "So he's not dead, but he's not around for us to question, either. Wonderful."

"Quiet," Scott glared at her. "You shouldn't even be here."

"Oh, thanks," Kia rolled her eyes. "I help us deal with the chick who's making all of us feel like we're having the worlds biggest hangover, and you tell me I shouldn't be here. See, Scott, that's why I love you."

"Ahem," Beast cleared his throat. The others fell silent and turned to him with suddenly worried expressions. "I hate to interrupt this cute little family moment, but I do believe I'm about to start bawling."

"Are you okay?" Ororo asked as she stepped across the wrecked room and gripped his arm.

"Yes," Hank sighed. He wiped a trickle of blood from his forehead. "I guess I need to start making preparations for the burial. Only you can't really burry a lab, so I'll have to settle for an urn with beaker shards on my desk."

"We can rebuild it," Jean pointed out.

"Yes," Beast agreed. "It won't be too bad…most of the damage is cosmetic…though I certainly lost quite a bit of paperwork I was planning on filing soon. And I believe my computer might be beyond salvageable," he added with a glance to his shattered and shredded computer off in the corner.

"What did they want?" Scott asked.

"I don't know," Hank shrugged. "I'd stepped out of the lab to get some caffeine from the kitchen, since my own supply down here has run out, and when I returned they were attempting to access my computer. My poor, poor computer…"

It was hard to tell if Hank was being serious or not. Ororo squeezed his arm anyway.

"What're we gonna do 'bout this?" Logan asked.

Scott shook his head. "First, we need to get some of this mess cleaned up. Then we need to go find the Professor and report what happened to him. We'll see if maybe he can come up with something. Hank, when do you think you can know if anything important was accessed or stolen?"

Hank shrugged. "Give me a few days," was all he said.

"Make it quick," Scott ordered. "Logan, Kurt, you're with me checking the Mansion grounds to see if there are more trouble makers around here. The rest of you, clean up here and find the Professor and give a report. And try to figure out how they got right under our noses before we even knew they were here."

"What do you think happened to the Manor defense systems?" Kia asked Rogue as the team broke off to their various tasks.

"Hell if Ah know," Rogue shrugged. "But it ain't good, either way. It's bad enough some folk know how to find us…Ah'd hate to think they can reach out at us like this again."

"Comforting," Kia muttered, and followed her friend up to the surface levels.

The next morning Kia woke early and put on her grungy jeans and an old t-shirt. Both had seen better days, and were dotted and smudged with various stains and wrinkles, but they were comfortable. It was Saturday, and Kia, along with several others, had promised to help Hank clean up and repair his lab. After grabbing a quick and slim breakfast, she descended to the lower levels and found Ororo and Hank already hard at work. Kurt was crouched, welder in hand, getting a new door to the lab rooms set in place and secure. Peter was holding the new door up, transformed into his metal form in order to keep the several ton door from falling. Rogue entered just a moment later, carrying a tray of muffins.

"Hi, Y'all. Jean had t' take care of some stuff, but she wanted to be sure we all got somethin' to eat. These're from her."

"Wonderful, we'll thank her later," Ororo smiled.

"Ah might hafta help Peter and Kurt with that wall, but otherwise Ah'm all yours."

Kia picked up a broom and began to sweep the heaps of broken beakers and test tubes all over the floor. Ororo went through the lab, trying to pick up scattered papers and anything that appeared salvageable. Hank sat at one of the few tables that wasn't overturned, sorting piles of papers and equipment Storm handed him.

"I have a question," Kia spoke.

There was a loud crash as Rogue turned a table over and back upright, then dusted it off with her gloved hand. Ororo shifted some tools onto the newly available surface.

"What's that?" Storm asked.

"It seems like everyone except me knows what happened last night. I mean…who were those people?" Kia asked.

Hank and Ororo exchanged glances and Peter poked his head into the room curiously. Rogue muttered, "A buncha over-cloned thugs who're stupid enough to attack us in our own place."

"Kia, Charles hasn't told you of Mr. Sinister?" Hank asked.

Kia shrugged slightly and leaned up against a counter. "I heard something about him…mostly that I'm not ready to start the training settings for those kind of Mutants yet. So…those guys work for him or something?"

"Not exactly," Ororo sighed. She ran her fingers through her thick white hair and swept it away from her face. "Mr. Sinister controls them. He clones them at will and uses them to do his legwork, especially in information gathering and dirty work. They've functioned regularly as assassins. We've dealt with them a number of times, but they always come back."

"Sounds lovely. I'm looking forward to that," Kia muttered.

Hank glanced up from his papers. "Indeed. I assure you, this isn't the first time Sinister has shown interest in my work, either. Seems his interest is piqued, at the moment."

"So he was definitely after something in here?" Kia asked.

"It would seem so," Hank nodded.

"Anythin' missin' yet?" Rogue asked.

"I can't be sure just yet," Hank shrugged. "As I said last night, it seemed as if they were trying to access my computer. It will take some time for me to even get started investigating what they may have discovered in all this mess."

Kurt popped in and nodded to Rogue. "I tink we need your help wit ze door out here, my friend."

"Gotcha," Rogue nodded. She dusted some of the dirt from her gloves and followed her blue skinned friend out into the hall to help Peter with the welding of the door.

Kia moved to another area of the door, dusting, sweeping, and cleaning. She picked up a few miscellaneous parts from some of Hank's broken equipment and put them on a counter top. "I wonder what they wanted," she said.

"It's hard to tell," Ororo replied, "Sinister is interested in a great number of Mutants who have been with us at one point or another. And Hank has very extensive data on principles and research in the field of genetics. He could be after anything."

"At least they didn't break into the vault deeper in my laboratories. I shudder to think what would happen if they got their hands on some of the DNA samples I have stored away inside," Hank added.

"Good thing you have it locked up tighter than a chastity belt," Kia laughed.

"Indeed," Hank nodded. He took a deep breath and glanced over the messy lab. "Still. It's going to take me a month to assess the full damage that they've done and get my things back in order and organized. And who knows what kind of damage has been done to my computer. I'm dreading finding that out most of all."

"Don't worry," Storm rubbed his shoulder. "Everything will be okay. Let's cancel our plans for tonight so we can figure out just what it is we're looking at."

"No, that's quite alright," Hank returned. "I wouldn't want to change our plans because my things are a bit mangled."

Ororo shook her head and kissed Hank on the cheek. "It's okay. We can see a movie any night. I know how important this is. And not just to you, but to all of us. We need to know what's going on. I'll stay up with you and help straighten and clean up."

Hank put a large, blue hand over hers. "Thank you, Ororo. I will make it up to you."

"Think nothing of it," Storm smiled.

Hank let out a sigh as he placed another slender vial of DNA sampling back into its allotted place. It was well past midnight that same night, and he was meticulously going over all the DNA samples he kept sealed away in the vault in the back of his lab. While the outside of the vault showed no obvious signs of tampering or forced entry, he knew that the vast collection of DNA from various powerful Mutants were of too great an importance to leave unchecked. He'd been working on checking and re-checking the samples for the last several hours.

The vault the samples were stored in was a spacious and sophisticated system, clean chrome and metal walls lined with dozens and dozens of compartments. Each had an electronic seal that would have taken someone of Colossus's power to force open. On the face of each small compartment there was a small black pad on the upper right-hand corner, which scanned the thumb print in order to open the compartment. Only Hank's print would open the compartments. Each compartment housed five DNA samples. The compartments were refrigerated at a low temperature to keep them from preserved and avoid any deterioration.

Hank's hands were cold after how many icy vials he'd been handling.

"Ah, Bobby. Wouldn't want to have misplaced you. You would probably melt," Hank muttered to himself as he placed Iceman's DNA sample back into its place in the compartment.

"I think Bobby would be insulted," Ororo commented as she walked into the vault. Hank smiled at her and slid the compartment shut.

"Perhaps," he replied, "But somehow I think he would get over it."

"I finished cleaning the stains on the floor," Storm told him as she stepped into his arms. Her slender hands caressed his chest.

"Good," Hank chuckled. "I do so hate messes."

Ororo tilted her head back and smirked mischievously. "The moment something else caught your interest you wouldn't have even noticed."

"True," Beast conceded, "But until then it would've driven me crazy."

Ororo smiled and rested her head against his broad blue shoulder. "We have a lot of work to do still."

"Indeed," Hank nodded. "I still have to sort through the rest of these samples. And several devices need to be repaired. Not to mention I need to regain access to my computer and check my files."

"At least there doesn't seem to be anything obviously stolen," Ororo said. "I still wonder what the Marauders were even here for. I feel uneasy about the whole thing."

"As do I," Hank nodded. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and looked down at the woman in his arms. "Thank you for staying here with me, Ororo. I don't know how long it would've taken me to sort through all this by myself."

"You would've been fine," Storm smiled. "I've hardly even done anything."

"Well, you told me what I should start on. If not for that I'd still be walking in circles, wringing my hands and being indecisive about what bit of my precious lab I should start with first."

Ororo laughed and smiled at him. "What can I say? Women make natural leaders."

"That's quite true," Hank nodded.

"Hank?" Ororo murmured softly.

"I should shut up and kiss you, right?"

"Yes."

Their lips met in a deep, smooth kiss as their embrace deepened. His hands ran through her hair, delicately careful not to snag any of the thick, gleaming white locks on his claws. His cool blue fingers sent shivers along her body but she pressed to him still, and soon the warmth of Ororo's curving body chased the chill from his hands. Storm ran her own hands along him, first rubbing and caressing his broad chest before sliding around to his back and rubbing in slow circles. She could feel the slight brushing of his fur through his shirt.

Her tongue probed into his mouth and explored it, swirling around and dancing along his with an energy and vivaciousness that thrilled him. They stood, embraced and oblivious to their surroundings, exploring each other with their senses. Her sweet flesh felt heavenly smooth where her arms were bared, and his soft and lightly furred hands made her tremble with desire.

Ororo's hand reached down and gripped at his crotch, boldly fondling and squeezing his growing manhood through his pants. Hank shook for a brief moment, overwhelmed by the sensations of her long, slender fingers gripping and pulling on his cock. Storm nearly jumped, surprised but thrilled by the feel of Hank's large hands suddenly closing around the generous swell of her ass. His fingers squeezed and kneaded at it, prompting her hand in its turn to squeeze harder as well.

Hank lifted Storm into his arms and carried her to the wall, pressing her to the steel faceplates of the compartments and paying no heed to them. She mewled into his mouth, arching against him. She opened her legs wide and wrapped them around him, barely able to fit them around his thick waist. His dick pressed against her cunt and they grinded together for several moments, their breathing heavy and labored.

"Ohh…Hank…" Ororo panted as they broke for a deep breath and then met in yet another fiery kiss. Her hands roamed along his body, caressing him as he held her up against the wall.

After several moments Hank pulled back a bit and Ororo slid to her feet. She smiled, gazing into his eyes as she reached down and began to slowly undo her pants.

"Someone could come in here," Hank said, not sounding particularly detered by the fact.

"I know," Ororo giggled as her zipper slid down. "Kinda naughty, isn't it?"

With a soft plop Storm's pants hit the floor, followed closely by her slim blue thong. She turned, glancing over her shoulder as she did so, her eyes playful and challenging. Hank reached out and gripped her exposed ass, reveling in the smooth firmness of the rounded black flesh. She pressed her hands against the wall and arched outward, pushing her alluring backside upward and toward him. He could just barely glimpse her smooth, swollen pussy peaking at him from between her chocolate thighs.

"Hurry, Hank," Ororo groaned as Beast fumbled and pulled at his belt, desperately trying to undo his pants and free his manhood so that he could fill the needy cunt before him. Storm giggled at his muttering under his breath as his zipper stuck. She watched him over her shoulder, her eyes partially shrouded by the fall of her hair. After several moments she began to wag her ass back and forth, wiggling her buttocks at him, which only made Hank nearly tear his zipper off his pants.

Finally, Hank worked free of his pants and dropped them, along with a rather large pair of boxers, to the floor. He kicked them aside and scooted toward. His swollen blue member rubbed for a few moments along the deep crevice of Ororo's luscious ass, eliciting a heavy groan from him. Ororo reached down between her legs with one hand, spreading her dark folds and revealing the soft pink inside. Hank gripped his dick and pressed it between Storm's supple firm thighs. He shivered at the excess of wetness he felt, a slick warm flood of juices contacting his dick the moment he pressed it to her sticky slit.

Ororo cried out as Hank thrust forward, burying his cock into her and spreading her insides. Her delicate fingers spread out along the wall and her chest pressed to it as his weight pushed her forward. She pressed back into him, savoring and delighting in the feel of his cock spreading her open along its length. Her slick pussy walls milked and tugged at the swelling sides of his dick in overpowering hunger.

The pair began to fuck passionately, sliding against each other and moving in a desperate rhythm. Hank pounded his cock into the bent and willing Ororo, thrusting deep into her welcoming cunt over and over. His fat shaft plunged into the silken heat of her hole, filling it and massaging it along the clinging tunnel. His swollen blue prick filled her, stretching his lover infinitesimally but oh-so-wonderfully wider with each throb and pulse along its length.

Ororo moaned and hissed in pleasure as her man fucked her, plowing her cunt deeper and deeper with each thrust, driving her deliciously against the wall with the power of his fucking. She arched back, pushing her ass up, up, higher, higher, offering herself to him and his thrusting cock. She could feel her folds spreading out around his pumping member, deliciously open and slick. Her supple breasts bounced and wobbled, swishing slightly below her in the confines of her shirt, causing the material to graze against her nipples and send shivers through her.

She reached down between her thighs and began to frig her clit, rubbing it in rapid circles, mashing it with her fingers and squeezing her swollen bald pussy. Her inner walls clung to Hank's invading meat, pulling and sucking at him. The vault was filled with the sounds of their fucking, the slap of sweating bodies colliding and the slick, slurping moisture of her cunt wrapping around his cock.

Their wild coupling was too much for either of them to bear for long. Ororo arched her back sharply, pressing back into Hank as she cried out her orgasm. Her sopping cunt squeezed and milked at his plunging blue cock. Sticky fuck juice dribbled from her spasming pussy, forming slick trails along her thighs and dripping slightly onto the floor. She thrashed about, tossing her hair as she moaned and screamed in orgasm.

"Ororo, I can't…" Hank muttered through gritted teeth, not slowing his pace a bit.

"Do it Hank!" Storm cried, "Fuck me! Empty yourself into me! Fill me! Yess!"

Hank exploded into Storm's clinging fuckhole, spurting his seed into the deepest recesses of her belly. It coated her spasming inner walls. It filled her, load after load of thick sticky globules lining her insides in hot ropes of jizz.

"Fuck yes! Yes Hank! Fill me, give me your cum!" Ororo screamed as a second orgasm washed through her, more intense than the last. Her insides roiled with his seed, as her quaking tunnel milked him dry, pulling and sucking the cum out of his wonderfully pulsing cock. Storms knees quivered for a moment before completely giving way in the intensity of her climax. She sank down to the floor, causing Hank's dick to slurp free of her chocolate pussy's warm embrace. She nearly cried out with the loss, but the last vestiges of her orgasm demanded too much of her attention.

Heaving with exquisite pleasure, Ororo whimpered at the force of her orgasm. Her whole body tensed, shaking wildly at the sensations exploding between her lean thighs. Her vision swam as heavenly sensations flooded all her senses, blocking out every other bit of perception she had for that agonizingly long moment of absolute ecstasy.

She sank forward, her breasts pressing to the cool metal of the wall as she sucked in a deep breath, the first in several moments, she realized. She could feel cum and cunt-honey sloshing out of her still-open hole and spattering softly onto the ground, but for the moment she couldn't even muster the energy to care.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Hank asked as his big blue hands reached out to gently caress her back. His voice was concerned, even through his heavy panting.

"I'm…wonderful…" Storm replied as she straightened up. After several moments she stood up, and though her legs were shaky for a moment, she felt wonderful indeed. She turned to smile at her lover and leaned forward to kiss away his worried expression.

After several long, relaxing moments of soft kisses and sweet, murmured words, the two stepped away from each other a bit. Hank retrieved his pants as Ororo glanced down at the puddle of their joined fluids.

"Seems I've made a mess of your lab," she grinned wickedly.

Hank smiled, glancing at the puddle and back at her. "Like you said, my dear…the moment something else catches my attention, I'll hardly even notice."

End Ch. 5

I feel I should address something at this point, something that readers need to be made aware of before they get too deep into this story.

I don't like Cyclops. At all, really. This is a personal dislike and prejudice, and I don't have a whole lot of reasoning and logic behind this. I just don't like the guy. As such, I'm unfair to the Scott character in this story, and he won't be in it for the whole thing. I know this isn't very fair, or reasonable, but I feel that I should write in the area of my comfort zone, and I'm not comfortable writing with that character a whole lot.

So, that being said, if you're a really big Cyclops fan, you may want to either avoid the rest of this story, or come to terms with me handing him a raw deal. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to discourage anyone from reading my story, and if you want to speak with me about my writing issues with Scott, that's welcome. But I felt it was only fair to give a bit of warning.

Okay! Chapter 6 is on its way!

Please send all questions/comments/critiques to 


	6. Chapter 6

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter Six

Scott, Jean, Hank, and Ororo sat in a semi-circle around Charles' desk early Wednesday, the next morning. Scott sat upright in his chair, doing his best to look attentive and authoritive despite the fact that he had gotten just as little sleep as everyone else. Jean sat next to him, relaxed and calm, though the drowsiness was apparent on her features as well. She and Ororo were chatting quietly before Logan stepped into the room, scowling darkly. Logan was never one for waking up early. Well, not when he was forced to do so, at least. For all the trouble Storm had been through in the last two days, quiet contentment shone from her as it always did. Logan slouched in his chair, tilting it back and glancing at his teammates with an unhappy look.

Charles smiled at the gathering before him. "I trust the morning finds everyone well."

"It's frickin' six in the morning'," Logan pointed out. "What's ever been good 'bout six in the morning'?"

"We have most of the lab in order," Ororo replied, ignoring her grumpy friend. "All that is left falls to Hank to take care of."

Hank nodded and smiled fondly at Storm for a moment. Though both had been up well into the night, engaging in various activities in the lab, both seemed to be alert and in relatively positive moods. "Indeed, Ororo is right, as ever. Some of the more extensive damages will take quite some time to deal with, but we've gotten a respectable bit of work done, if I do say so myself."

"Very good," Charles smiled.

"Any idea what Sinister sent his goons for yet?" Scott asked.

"Hank?" Charles suggested.

"Not as of yet," Hank sighed. "My research material on mutation patterns is suspect, as well as some of the tissue samples and DNA samples stored away in the vault in my lab."

"The usual," Jean nodded.

"So ya dragged us in here just to tell us that?" Logan asked. "At this ungodly hour?"

"No, not exactly," Charles smiled. "Hank has done some scavenging into his computer, or what's left of it, and believes he has found something."

"It is possible this is an error," Hank clarified, "But when I transferred the files from my old computer to a new one, several were missing. Normally I would just place the blame on a technical issue or possible damage from what happened to my computer, but I've taken measures to protect these files and make sure they can be preserved and transferred no matter what. But beyond that, the nature of the files lead me to consider foul play as a definite possibility."

"Beast?" Jean smiled teasingly.

"Sorry," Hank grinned. "I'm missing a number of computer files on all the faculty and students who have come to the school in the past year and a half. Considering the Marauders were tampering with my computer when I entered yesterday, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if they somehow got into that data and then deleted it."

The group of Mutants were silent for several long moments.

"Shit," Logan said at last.

"My thoughts exactly," Hank nodded.

"So you mean to say Sinister may have access to all the new students?" Jean asked.

"I can't be sure…but it's a possibility."

"That's enough for me to feel uneasy about this whole thing," Charles said gravely.

"Can you try tracking him? Or some of the Marauders?" Scott suggested.

"I've tried, but it seems he's found some way to shield himself from my probing, and has done so for all his minions as well. They're off the radar, as far as my powers are concerned."

"What are we to do at this point?" Ororo asked.

"There isn't much we can do at this point," Charles sighed. "I shall continue to search for Sinister with Cerebro, as well as other clues or indicators of his presence. In the meantime, we will increase our security measures. The compound defenses will be set high, and we all will be keeping a close eye on things on both the sublevels and the upper floors. Until we find some other lead, this is all we can do."

"I'm worried about how they got in here at the first place," Scott spoke. "Our defenses were a little relaxed, but it's not like this is some suburb hole in the wall that just anyone could walk into."

"I've been thinking about that as well," Charles nodded. "If not for Hank having the sense to set off the alarm when he stumbled upon them in his lab, we probably wouldn't have even known they were here at all. We must take extra precaution. Until we find out more about how they were able to infiltrate us and what they want, we must assume we aren't entirely safe at this point. Be vigilant, my X-men. Protect one another and stay on your toes. We will ride this out and discover what this whole thing is about soon enough, I'm sure."

"Why isn't everyone else included in this meeting?" Hank asked.

Charles smiled. "Because, I need to gather the faculty and student body today to explain what has happened and what has to be done, and I chose you all to assist in this."

"Yer jokin'," Logan said flatly.

"I'm afraid not," Charles said, his smile growing wider.

Logan scowled and crossed his arms.

"Sounds good," Scott nodded crisply. "Let's get all this taken care of."

Scott stood up and walked out the room, looking like a man on a mission. The rest of the team got up more slowly, and Hank, Jean, and Ororo filed lazily out the room.

Logan rose, shut the door, then plopped back into his chair. "Ya wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," Charles nodded. He glanced out the window for a moment, watching as a sliver of sunlight crept over the rim of the world, sending bursts of orange and red and pink light dancing across the bottom of the sky. The estate sprawled on outside the window, a neat and beautiful garden set in front of a trimmed and orderly lawn that raced toward the treeline.

"I heard that Kia was involved in the battle the other night," Xavier stated at last.

Logan shrugged and crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest. "So?"

"Did she do okay?"

"Sure," Logan shrugged again. " I wasn't really payin' attention. Kinda had my hands full."

The Professor nodded and folded his hands in his lap. "What do you think of her?"

Logan studied the Professor for several moments. "Uh…she's a good kid, I guess. She did a good job last night, though she wasn't really in the fight all that much. Why're ya askin' me this, Chuck?"

"I know this doesn't make a lot of sense, Logan," Charles sighed. "But I feel that she may be in danger. I feel she is entering into situations that are above her head. She's a very brave girl, and she wants to help, and I find that a wonderful quality of hers. But I'm not sure she's ready for the kind of things we so often face."

"Yer talkin' in circles, Chuck," Logan pointed out.  
"Yes, well," Xavier smirked. "I have come to realize that Kia is going to become involved in matters over her head, no matter how we try to keep her out of harms way. I simply think that, until we can be sure that she is properly prepared and trained, she may need someone to…well, watch out for her best interest."

Logan gave his mentor a long, hard look. "Why me?"

"Because I feel that you have the most to teach her. And I know I can trust you. And besides, you've got the least to do with your time out of all of us."

"So much for not babysittin'," Logan growled.

"Thank you, Logan. I knew I could count of you," Charles smiled.

"If those pansy ninnies stole a single shred of my research…" Hank ranted under his breath.

"You're still not done sorting?" Bobby asked, smirking at his long-time friend.

Hank sighed and did his best to let his irritation pass. "Not yet. I'm still double and triple checking my computer files. And I haven't even gotten some of the replacement parts for some of the more sophisticated stuff that was destroyed. Ergo, no replacement parts, no repairs. And no repairs means my life is still in shambles."

"Poor Hank," Jean giggled.

It was about two hours after the meeting with Charles, and Scott had called the rest of the team to be sure the added security measures were understood. The team would be extra alert for some time to come, watching for any additional signs of trouble around the estate. The automated defenses were set on high, and the Students had been instructed to be alert and aware to anything suspicious going on around the Manor or the gardens. They had been advised not to wander outside the Manor without a friend or two accompanying them, just to be safe. The team had discussed even stricter precautions, but it was decided in the end that any additional efforts would likely put the students into something of a panic. It was agreed that any kind of panic would cause confusion that would if anything be counter productive to noticing something out of the ordinary.

"Where were you durin' the attack, anyway?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"I got stuck rounding kids up into the shelters and making sure they were all right," Bobby grumbled.

"Me too," Betsy nodded.

"Charles asked me to do this as well," Peter added.

"Someone had to do it, right?" Kia said. "Personally I think I would've been more suited to that. The kids are scared enough of me to listen."

"That's 'cause they know you'll fail them if they argue," Rogue smirked.

"So?" Kia laughed.

"People," Scott said sharply, returning their attention to him. "Do we understand where we stand now?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "We're stuck with a thumb up our collective ass."

"Logan," Cyclops glared at his teammate.

"Ah kinda agree," Rogue put in.

"Logan has a point," Ororo spoke. "For now, we've no idea what Sinister and his Marauders wanted. And we have no idea where they're operating out of. So until Hank is able to discover what they were focusing on in his lab, or the Professor is able to find some clues to where we can find them, we'll have to idle."

"Yeah, well," Scott muttered, then turned his attention to Jean and Betsy. "You two are working with the Professor to try and find some sign of our housebreakers, right?"

"Yes," Jean nodded, glancing at Betsy. "None of us have managed to find anything. They're completely absent from our mind's eye. Even with Cerebro, it's like they're completely gone."

"We know Sinister has stationed himself in the Savage Land before," Hank pointed out. "Have we investigated such possibilities?"

"The Professor is working on it," Scott answered. "But so far no luck."

"Are we gonna have to go trompin' in the jungle again?" Rogue groaned.

"Hopefully we'll know soon," Ororo said. "But for now, we're going to have to play the waiting game."

"Joy," Kia sighed. "I bet this part of the job is a lot of fun."

"Be happy you're even here," Scott said icily. "If it was up to me, you wouldn't be. You're not on the team yet, but the Professor has decided you need to know about all this anyway."

"I'll be sure to thank him," Kia said sarcastically.

"What else do we need to figure out?" Bobby asked.

Cyclops shrugged. "That's it for the moment. Keep your eyes open, and we'll be paying attention to see if anything important changes. For now Storm is right; we're going to have to bide for awhile. You're dismissed."

The team rose from their seats, mostly talking and mumbling together about the attack and the changes in general. Things would definitely be tense for awhile, but what could they do? And they had to display an outward facade of calm; the last thing they needed was to panic the students.

"Hey," Logan spoke up as the team began to disperse.

Kia started walking past him, then startled slightly as she realized his eyes were on her. "Me?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded. He crossed his arms across his barrel chest and gave her a bare hint of a smile. "Ya did good the other night. Vertigo is always givin' us a problem. Ya kept a good head and took care o' her. Thought ya should know yer okay, with Cyke givin' ya a hard time an' all."

"Thanks," Kia replied, feeling a swell of uncharacteristic shyness. She fought it down and smiled nervously. "You did a lot better. That woman looked like she hit pretty hard."

"The broad was crazy, that's all," Logan smirked.

They both fell silent for several uncomfortable moments, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Um," Kia finally spoke, "Are you going to the training session this afternoon?"

"Dunno. I was think' about it," Logan replied.

"You probably don't need to train too much, huh?" Kia said. A thick lock of brown silk fell across her eyes, and she reached up to push it the wavy strands away.

"Everyone's gotta train," Logan replied. "If ya don't train, ya get rusty. If ya get rusty, ya'll probably get dead."

"You're a really good fighter," Kia commented, glancing at the floor and then back up at him. "Do you think maybe you could teach me some stuff?"

The distinct image of Charles grinning like a smug jackass formed in the back of Logan's mind.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. "Ya sure as hell ain't gonna learn much from Cyke anyway."

"Scott gave up on teaching me directly, actually," Kia pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "I've mostly been learning from Betsy and a few others."

Logan nodded and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Bets' is the one to learn from. But I can still teach ya a few things. C'mon, then, let's head over there and start early."

Thursday, after her last class, Kia turned to leave the classroom and found Logan propped up against the wall outside her classroom door.  
"Ya give them brats too much homework. It ain't good fer kids to have their heads stuffed in a bunch o' books all the time."

"You don't think so?" Kia smiled. "I figured now is as good a time as any to load them up with assignments, since we're being so paranoid about who does what. It'll keep them out of trouble until we all relax a bit. Besides, this is advanced English."

Logan shrugged, smirking slightly. "Whatever ya say, Teach. Anyway. Ya still plannin' on trainin' today?"

"Yep," Kia answered.

"Ya don't want a day off?" he asked.

Kia shrugged and stepped back into her classroom, motioning for Logan to step inside. Logan glanced around at the room; organized, neat, clean…her desk in the front was as cheap and efficient as Charles was likely to own. Kia wiped the dry erase board clean as he watched.

"I don't want to start bad habits," she said, then giggled softly. "Scott lets me skip training sessions. I think it's because he doesn't want to have to deal with me."

"Heh. What's the deal with you and him?" Logan asked.

Kia paused for a moment, considering. She placed a hand on her hip and glanced over her shoulder at him. "What's the deal with you two?"

Logan chuckled softly. "Point taken."

"He just rubs me the wrong way. I guess I'm not fond of…" Kia faltered.

"Boyscouts?" Logan suggested.

"Pretty much," she laughed.

"Don't worry 'bout Cyke too much. If ya stay out of his way, he'll leave ya be. He's usually decent enough 'bout leavin' people alone as long as they ain't in his hair."

"Well I wouldn't want to ruin his hair," Kia rolled her eyes.

"Just follow Storm. She'll take care of ya," Logan suggested.

"I know. I make it a habit of listening to her."

The board clean, Kia grabbed up her bag full of papers and books for her classes, and a folder full of recently turned in papers. The two Mutants left the room and she locked it behind her. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes?"

"Yep," Logan nodded, and they parted ways.

Kia entered the Danger Room about fifteen minutes later. Logan had said they would be working out casually, so instead of her hand-me-down uniform she was wearing a tank top and a pair of tight sweat pants. She had her long hair hastily piled up into a messy but functional bun and she was wearing a comfortable pair of tennis shoes. She carried a small bottle of water and a hand towel in with her.

"I'm gonna set the mood, if ya don't mind," Logan suggested.

"Sure," Kia shrugged.

"Activate Logan simulation three," Logan said, and the Danger Room shifted.

They stood in a garden below a tall cherry blossom tree. The petals clung to the gnarled, reaching branches and sporadically floated down like pink snowflakes lifting on the odd gust of wind. The ground at the foot of the tree was covered in bright emerald grass that extended several feet before them. Beyond the grass stood a neatly arrayed rock garden, the multi-colored rocks and stones forming intricate and perfect patterns. To the left of the rock garden, a small pond splayed the ground, rippling softly as the breeze brushed across its surface. A slender stream stretched along from the pond, circling around the rock garden with a finely carved, short bridge spanning it. The wide garden was enclosed on all sides by tall, thick walls. The sky was clear and dotted with cotton-ball clouds, and several birds chirped cheerily as they chased each other through the branches of the cherry tree.

"What is it with you guys and Japanese places?" Kia asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Logan asked with an arched brow.

"The day we met. We did a training simulation in the courtyard of a Japanese temple."

"Oh yeah," Logan smirked. "The showdown at wing-po. I had Hank program this simulation, and that one too."

"Ah," Kia nodded. "Got a thing for asian culture?"

"Been out east a few times, ya could say," Logan replied. He stepped away from the tree and turned back to face her.

"Anyway. Let's get warmed up."

The two Mutants stretched out, bending and twisting their bodies to loosen and warm their muscles. Kia was surprised by Logan's flexibility; for how thick with muscle his body was, he was impressively limber. For her part, Kia was quite flexable, able to bend and maneuver her body into some of the more complex stretches.

"I ain't really sure what to teach ya yet," Logan said, " 'Cause I don't really know what ya can do. So, let's find out."

"Uh, okay?" Kia replied as they stood up.  
Logan popped his neck and then dropped his body into a relaxed but ready stance, his hands extended slightly before him. "Let's spar. I'll see what we need to do from there."

Kia swallowed nervously but nodded, dropping into a stance of her own.

"Ya can use yer powers to make ya stronger and faster, right?" Logan said.

"Yes," Kia nodded.

"Can ya use it to deaden pain?"

Kia considered for a moment and then nodded hesitantly. "To an extent, yes…I can manipulate my pain receptors and tune them down enough so that I don't really notice anymore. Uh, why?"

Logan smirked and patted his arm. "My bones are made o' the hardest metal known t'man. I ain't tryin' to hurt you or anythin', but if I block, yer gonna feel it."

"Okay," Kia murmured. Her eyes shut for a moment, then she nodded again. "Done."

"Good. Come at me."

Kia exploded forward, leaping at him with superhuman speed. Logan's eyes widened and he ducked as she launched a spinning kick at his head, easily leaping high enough to strike at his face with flying feet. He cursed under his breath as he felt the wind coming off the devastating kick rustle his hair. She landed and without hesitating a moment lunged forward again. She struck at him hard and fast, her fists jabbing at him repeatedly. Logan was nearly stumbling with the effort to dodge and sidestep her attacks.

Kia snapped out a front kick at his abdomen, making him scoot back out of range. Before he'd even finished dodging she exploded into motion again, raising her knee and driving forward with it past Logan's guard.

Logan grunted heavily as the woman's knee blasted into his stomach. He had to admit, she was good, especially for someone who was only now becoming a part of the X-men's dangerous world. She was dizzying fast when she used her powers on herself, and her strength was nothing to laugh at either.

But he was Wolverine, and no one knew the game as well as he did.

His hand shot forward and gripped the front of her shirt, bunching it in his fist and yanking it forward as he kicked out her legs. Kia tumbled over, quickly catching herself and attempting to roll away.

But Logan kept his hold on her shirt and jerked her back, smacking her to the ground and reaching down to press his free hand to her throat warningly. Kia ceased struggling and lay still, acknowledging his victory.

Logan gripped her slender hand and pulled her to her feet. He nodded, his face serious and void of emotion. "Again."

Kia approached more slowly this time, edging forward and cautiously moving into his range. He swung at her, a wide, looping hook she knew was a baited punch. She took it, stepping into his guard and then blocking the body blow she correctly anticipated. Even though she could barely feel the pain, Kia winced at the dull clang of his metallic bone meeting hers. She shuddered as she considered what such an unyielding block could do to her if he wasn't holding back.

She gripped Logan's muscled forearm and kicked out, slamming a sidekick into his side and pushing him backward. His metal ribs absorbed most of the kick, and the rest he easily shook off. He nodded and motioned for her to come at him again.

Her speed once more picked up as she struck at him, punching, kicking, lunging and spinning as she advanced on him. Logan retreated, blocking and dodging, his powerful forearms and shins turning and absorbing every attack even as he gave ground. He snapped his own occasional jab and kick at her, which she easily dodged, but he was content for the moment to allow her the offensive and see what she could do. The pair stepped into the rock garden, their feet skipping and sliding along the shifting rocks, disrupting the pattern of the stones to form a new, less obvious one. Logan blocked and twisted out of the way of a quick combination of kicks, then turned aside a straight punch aimed at his throat. He struck at Kia's head with his right hand, then reached down and gripped the back of her collar when she ducked. He yanked her forward, pushing his left hand out at the same time, and tossed her effortlessly to the ground.

Kia groaned softly as she got back up, feeling pretty certain that some of those rocks had left pointy imprints on her back.

"Again," Logan nodded, settling back into a guarded stance.

Kia focused her power, directing her adrenal gland to produce an even greater amount of adrenaline. She flew into motion again, this time feinting with a few strikes before reaching for Logan's head. She pulled him into a clinch and jumped forward, raising her knee to strike him in the face, but he moved too quickly and pushed hard on her abdomen. She slipped back through the air and managed to land on her feet.

She was unprepared for the suddenly aggressive and wild man attacking her.

He charged her, his meaty fists swinging at her. She ducked and skipped around with her feet nearly slipping on the stones as she avoided his strikes. He kicked at her legs and narrowly missed as she leapt over it and flipped back. He lunged at her and Kia narrowing rolled out of reach, coming up and kicking out at his back. He spun and caught the kick, lifting her leg upward as he smacked his palm into her chest, sending her to the ground.

Logan's powerful hands gripped her leg and began to twist it into a hold. Kia desperately kicked at him with her free leg for several moments to no avail. Finally, she managed to hook her foot around one of his heels and unbalance him enough to slip free.

As the woman sprang to her feet, Logan was back in her face, striking and lashing out at her. Both of them exchanged blows, attacking and blocking back and forth in a flurry of movement, their feet slipping and sliding along the stones, yet both perfectly balanced and composed. Kia planted the heel of her foot into his stomach, then lunged forward to drive the tip of her elbow into his face. Logan slipped down and to the side, avoiding her strike and stepping smoothly around her body. Kia attempted to slip free for only a moment as his arm closed around her throat from behind, then tapped his forearm to signal her surrender.

"Again."

They moved off of the rock garden, spinning, lunging, flipping and twisting toward the small stream, their fists creating a burst of wind to brush against sweating skin as they narrowly missed making contact.

Despite Kia's power augmented body, she was tiring. Using her powers so heavily was taxing her, draining the very energy reserves that she used her powers to replenish. Soon, they were going to be tapped out.

But not before she proved that she could hold her own, too.

She lunged forward, exploding into a left-left-right combination and then launching a roundhouse at her sparing partner. Logan retreated slightly but blocked each attack, making her limbs ache dully with the impact. Both of them scooted back onto the bridge spanning the stream and continued to attack and block back and forth.

Kia shot a hook at the side of his head. Logan ducked the strike, slipping past her guard. He drove the heel of his palm into her solar plexus, knocking the breath from her. He straightened, grabbed her arm, then hip-tossed her over the railing of the wooden bridge and into the stream.

The splash into the cold water shattered Kia's concentration. She sat upright, sputtering slightly as she wiped the dripping water from her face.

"Ow," she muttered. She flicked a waterlogged tendril of hair from her face and gave a sigh.

"You okay?" Logan asked as he walked to the side of the stream.

"Yeah…I think I may be a bit spent for the moment, though," Kia said through a heavy breath.

Logan held a hand out to her and helped her to her feet. He nodded slowly and stepped away. "We'll finish for tonight. Ya did good. I think I can teach ya a few things, but ya got a real solid foundation."

"Thanks," Kia smiled tiredly.

"Yer gonna be bruised up pretty bad, huh?" Logan said. Kia glanced down at her body and noticed the bruises already rising on her arms.

"I'll be okay," she assured him. "About an hour or two of healing and I'll be good as new."

"Good," Logan nodded. "We'll train again sometime soon, and I'll teach ya a few things that should sit well with yer kinda fightin'."

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Kia nodded.

"Deactivate simulation," Logan said, and the garden around them faded, leaving them standing in the cold metal chamber of the danger room.

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Kia asked as she retrieved her towel and mopped away the gleaming sheen of sweat from her brow.

Thursday was the day that the team generally tried to gather for a group dinner. It was an old tradition at the Mansion, and a good time for the friends and teammates to relax and enjoy conversation and companionship. It was something of a 'family' time for the X-men.

"As long as Rogue ain't cookin', I'll be there," Logan grinned.

"Nah," Kia giggled. "Ororo is going to make some pasta and potato salad. Hank is making cheeseburgers. And I'm baking some stuff."

"Jean ain't cookin'?" Logan asked with an arched brow. Jean was the closest thing to a cook that the team had.

"Um, no, I don't think so. Ororo said Scott was going to take her out to dinner."

"Ah," Logan muttered. "Yeah, I'll be there. See if Beast can sneak in some bacon fer me."

"No problem," Kia smiled. "See you around seven then. And thanks for the training."

Logan arrived in the dining room at seven, dressed in a black t-shirt and worn pants. He wanted a cigar. He refrained from smoking for dinner. He seldom cared about others impressions of his bad habits, but he felt a dinner table wasn't exactly the place to light up a Cuban. Kurt was placing some trivets on the table while Hank brought out a giant bowl of pasta salad. Rogue followed him out of the kitchen, carrying a plate laden with fresh, steaming muffins ranging from corn to blueberry to banana. Peter and Bobby entered and took their seats at the table, talking and joking together. Ororo brought in her famous potato salad as Hank walked back into the kitchen and returned a moment later with a huge platter of burgers and an extra large bag of buns. Kia exited the kitchen last, carrying yet another tray, this one bearing small plates of toppings; lettuce, relish, pickles, tomatoes, condiment bottles, and fresh, crispy bacon.

Everyone started getting settled and comfortable, Several seats remained empty; it was rare for each and every one of them to show up for dinner, and no one took much notice, despite the wariness everyone was going through. Kurt took a seat next to Kia and Logan sat between Peter and Bobby. Both Logan and Peter, along with Hank, had specially crafted chairs designed to support their unusual weight.

Hank pushed a small cart covered with various drinks and beverages out to the table. Everyone started grabbing food and drink, piling their plates with burgers and various kinds of salads. Rogue handed Logan one of his beers as Hank took a seat beside Storm.  
Kurt cleared his throat softly. "If it vould please my friends, shall ve have a blessing?"

"Of course, Kurt," Ororo smiled. Despite coming from all walks of life and having a variety of beliefs between all of them, everyone respected Kurt's blessings. He offered to pray for his friends because he cared for them, not to convince or convert, and each of them appreciated his good intentions.

After the blessing everyone began to eat enthusiastically. The clatter of dishes filled the room. Logan helped himself to an extra scoop of potato salad while Peter grabbed up more corn muffins than anyone else. Most of them grabbed an extra hamburger. Sporadic and varied conversations crisscrossed the table, relaxed one on one talks and rowdy debates and group exchanges that involved nearly everyone present. It was a relaxed, enjoyable time where everyone could catch up and bond over good food.

After the meal, most everyone pitched in for the clean-up process, though not everyone could fit into the kitchen. Almost no food remained from the pleasant meal, so most of the work centered around cleaning dishes. Peter and Kurt carried dishes to the kitchen. Betsy and Bobby put up the remaining drinks and soda's, and tidied up the kitchen. Hank and Ororo cleaned and arrange the mess in the dining room and then left to spend some time together. Most of the ground dispersed.

That left Kia to do the dishes. She filled the sink with hot water and soap and grabbed a sponge and a wire brush, and had at it without complaint.

"Lemme give ya a hand," Logan offered as he stepped up beside her.

Kia arched a curious brow; Logan didn't seem like the dish-washing type, but she nodded anyway and made room for him at the sink. They settled into a rhythm of Logan scrubbing the food and mess from the dishes before handing it to Kia, who rinsed and wiped the majority of the water from the dish before setting it in the rack to dry.

"How're ya holdin' up?" Logan asked after minutes of silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kia asked as she wiped a glass.

"With the attack an' all. Lot o' us are kinda on edge lately. Must be kinda hard for ya, bein' kinda half in an' half out o' the team."

"I guess," Kia shrugged. "I'm being included because the Professor wants me to, but from what I can see, none of us are really doing anything anyway."

Logan nodded and handed her one of the extra large platters. "How ya sleepin'?"

"Fine," Kia shrugged, then smiled slightly. "I'm not going to lose any sleep over this or anything. I get pretty little as it is."

"How's that?" Logan asked.  
Kia shrugged and reached up to scratch her nose. "It's because of my powers. I only need about four or five hours of sleep to function normally, and I can manage on less than that if I have to. I use my powers to boost my body's energy producing systems while I sleep, so it takes less time in a sleep state for me to get well rested"  
A wry smirk twitched across Logan's face. Kia gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Ya got suds on yer nose," he reported with a wider grin.

Kia tried her best not to turn red as she grabbed a paper towel and wiped her nose.

"You ain't the only one," Logan said as he turned his attention back to the dishes.

"Pardon?" Kia asked.

"Yer sleep trick," Logan explained. "I do that too, only I ain't got much say in it."

Kia nodded as Logan handed her the last dish to rinse and dry. "I like sleeping, though, so I usually sleep in anyway. I'd probably sleep till noon every day if I didn't have to teach classes."

"Yer kinda strange sometimes," Logan chuckled.

Kia glanced at him, smirking softly as she put the last dish on the rack to dry. "Yeah, I know. But I don't really mind."

"Ya shouldn't," Logan agreed. He walked to the fridge and fished around for a beer.

"If ya hadn't noticed yet," he continued without glancing at her. "We're all kinda off here. An' it ain't just 'cus we're Mutants, either, though for some o' us that helps. When ya live like we do…ya tend to see stuff different than most folk. Bein' strange…it's part o' the job. An' I think it makes ya a better person, anyway."

He stood up straight, beer in hand, and glanced at her. "Night," he said with a curt nod.

"Thanks," Kia said softly, but he was already walking away. She watched him go, then gave a shrug and returned to her room for the night, trying to decide which of the two of them was actually the strange one.

Jean stepped out of her room with a sigh and shut the door softly behind her. She wore an emerald spaghetti strap night-gown that fell to just above her knees. She walked bare-foot down the Mansion halls feeling down and upset. Her rich fiery curls hung about her face. She approached the kitchen quietly, but when she glanced in, she spotted Logan and Kia sitting at the table. She and Kia weren't entirely comfortable around each other, and although Logan was often surprisingly reliable for a shoulder to cry on, she didn't want to talk to him about this.

So Jean walked quietly past the kitchen and made her way to the rec room down the hall. She entered to find the TV screen casting its soft light about the room and the volume on low. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch. She wore a pair of small, fuzzy blue slippers and a soft purple robe over her nightwear.

Psylocke glanced up as Jean entered the room, watching the redhead as she walked across the floor and sat down on the couch beside her.

You're upset, Betsy said into her mind.

We're not supposed to pry like that, Jean replied telepathicly.

I didn't have to read your mind, you know. It's all over your face.

"Betsy," Jean sighed out loud. "I just don't know what I'm going to do. I feel like we're falling apart."

Betsy nodded slowly, sitting up straighter and turning to face Jean. "You two have another fight?"

"No," Jean replied glumly.

"Did dinner not go well, then?"

Jean shrugged one shoulder as she lifted one slender hand and began to distractedly chew her thumb nail. "I guess. It was just…We sat there and stared at our food, and barely said two words to each other in the span of an hour. It was…uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," Betsy sighed and shook her head. "I know it's been hard on you, Jean."

"I don't know what's happened to us, Betsy," Jean murmured. "We used to be so close…so in love…and now it's like we're strangers. It isn't even comfortable to be in the same bed with him anymore."

"Scott does seem to have changed some," Betsy muttered.

"You think so, too?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. I mean, he's always been anal, but lately…" Betsy let her words trail off as she shrugged.

"I wonder if it's because of our problems," Jean confided. "I sometimes think the relationship and I are the reason he's acting the way he is."

"Don't take it all on yourself," Betsy scolded, reaching out to pat her friend's hand. "Scott is responsible for his own actions, and it's hardly like he's being a great guy to be around lately, for you or anyone else."

Jean ran her hands through her curls in frustration. "Things just aren't the way they used to be…I don't feel like I used to. I don't think I love him anymore."

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them for several moments, neither wanting to really address the issue that had just been put on the table.  
"If you don't love him, then maybe you should start thinking about where your relationship is at now, and if it's something you want to continue," Betsy advised.

"How can I do that? Besides all the personal issues that would cause, us breaking up could rip the team apart. Can you imagine how awkward that would make things around here?"

"No more awkward than they're getting as things are," Betsy insisted.

"Maybe," Jean muttered. "I just don't know what to do right now."

"Right now you should relax and watch crappy late-night TV with me, and leave thinking about this kind of stuff till a more reasonable hour," Betsy smiled.

"Yeah," Jean replied, then stifled a yawn. "Anything good on?"

"Is there ever anything good on at this hour?"

"What're you doing up, anyway?"

Betsy shrugged and flipped a few channels. "The attack has me a bit…edgy. It'll probably be a few nights before I can relax enough to sleep properly."

"We're all edgy," Jean replied as she relaxed into the couch.

"I know. Still, everyone seems to be handling things reasonably well."

"I'm glad for that," Jean nodded. "I'd hate to think what kind of mood Scott would be in if we didn't."

Logan shuffled into the kitchen shortly after midnight the next night, dressed in a tank top and shorts and scratching his head. He was feeling restless and couldn't seem to settle in to sleep just yet, so he decided he'd get himself a snack and a beer, and maybe catch up on some reading. While he certainly didn't consider himself an intellectual, Logan was more well read than some of his friends realized.

He smelled Kia just before he saw her and paused in the doorway. She was rifling through the fridge, likely for the same reason as he, and he wasn't sure if he really felt like talking to someone at the moment.

But Kia glanced up and caught him in the corner of her eye before he could step back out of view. She jumped ever so slightly when she spotted him, but then straightened and smiled.

"So the kitchen calls you at night too, huh?" she asked.

"Never could sleep on an empty stomach," Logan replied, and stepped more fully into the kitchen. "How 'bout you"  
"Spending my nights grading papers," Kia replied as she bent back down and started pulling things out of the fridge. "Sit down, I'll warm you up some leftovers."

"Thanks," Logan grunted as he pulled one of the chairs out and plopped down into it. "So. How many o' yer kids ya failed so far?"

"None, actually," Kia replied as she put a jar of mayo on the counter. Her hair, loose and unbound at this late hour, hung down beside her face like a curtain waving in the breeze when she bent back down to grab more from the fridge. "All of my classes are advanced and optional, so all the children in them can handle it."

Logan scratched at the stubble on his chin. "Ya gotta have some kinda PhD fer Chuck to let ya teach the advanced classes, don't ya?"

"I have one," Kia smiled. She shut the fridge door and laid some bread on the counter top. "An English degree specializing in Literature."

"Yer kinda young to have a PhD," Logan commented.

"I get that a lot," Kia smiled broadly.

Kia fixed up a double decker cheeseburgers with bacon. She made herself a large bowl of Cookie Dough ice-cream.

"You know, sometimes it's nice to be able to accelerate your own metabolism," Kia smiled. "It means all ice-cream is guilt free ice-cream."

They ate for several moments in silence, relaxing into the kind of enjoyment only an after-midnight snack could bring.

"Ya seem like a pretty good cook," Logan commented several moments later. "Pete'n I ate tons last night. He seemed to really like them banana muffins. Liked the corn muffins, myself."

"Thanks," Kia said, beaming happily at the compliment. "I have a lot of practice. I used to cook for my family all the time." Kia paused and made a face. "I wasn't so good at first, but anything was better than my step-aunts cooking. My poor brother hardly ate. Someone had to put some meat on his bones."

"He a Mutant too?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. At least he was," she answered evenly.

They fell silent for the rest of their meal. Logan carried his plate to the sink and washed it, then filled a glass with some water.  
"Sorry," he said softly. He left her standing at the kitchen sink.

End Ch.6

I really liked writing the training scene in this chapter for some reason. It seemed pretty interesting and intense to me, and (at least to my eyes) more concise and developed than some of my previous battle scenes. Hope you all liked. No sex in this chapter, but that'll be remedied with the next one, never fear ;) .

Please send all questions/comments/critiques to 


	7. Chapter 7

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter 7

"Ah, Logan," Kurt smiled as he walked into the garage. Wolverine stood by one of the many cars, waiting for his blue friend to arrive. His unruly hair was relatively groomed and he wore a clean, well fitting red flannel shirt and a pair of neat brown slacks. The sleeves of his shirt were even rolled down and buttoned close.

"I am happy you are joining us for Mass mein friend. Ze service today vill be enjoyable."

Logan shrugged. He was not as devout and serious a church goer as Kurt, but for some time the two had enjoyed a measure of religious discourse together. Logan found, given all he had been through and the violent nature he so often felt, it was good to have a spiritual side when he was able.

Kurt stepped up to the car and pressed a button on the wrist band he wore. The lines of his form blurred for a moment, and soon a tall, average looking Human male stood where the striking Nightcrawler had been a moment before.

"I hate that damn thing," Logan growled. "Ya shouldn't have t'use it."

"It cannot be helped," Kurt said softly. "At least, not yet. Maybe some day I vill valk into ze house of God vithout having to wear zis t'ing. But now, it is necessary. I do not vish to alarm my fellows."

"Fellows. Tolerance and acceptance my ass," Logan spat.

"We Christians strive to be better zan we are, Logan. But ze good hearted have zeir limits. And besides, pushing people…even good people…it never ends well, ja?"

"Whatever," Logan muttered. He opened the driver side door to their car and looked up at his disguised friend.

"Anyone else comin'?" Logan asked.

"Ja," Kurt nodded. "Kia vill be joining us."

Logan's brow rose. "She Catholic?"

"Ja," Kurt smiled. "She often comes to Church vith me. Her fait' is strong. A good, pure woman, Kia. She is strong in ze Lord."

"Seems awful rebellious for a Catholic," Logan commented.

Kurt grinned widely and shrugged. "She loves ze Lord and ze Church, but she remains herself. Vat is wrong vith zis?"

Before Logan could reply the door leading into the Mansion opened and Kia stepped through. She wore a simple, modest blue dress and sandals. Her eyes went a bit wide as she spotted Logan, but she smiled as she walked to the two X-men.

"I didn't think you the Church type," Kia said to Logan.

"Coulda said the same t'you," Logan smirked. He glanced down at her feet and arched a brow. "Sandals?"

"They worked for Jesus," Kia shrugged with a grin.

Kurt laughed and patted both his friends on the shoulder. "Let us go, mein friends. Ze service vill begin vithout us."

"You look silly, Kurt," Kia commented as they got into the car.

"Told ya," Logan smirked, and pulled out of the garage.

Rogue sauntered somewhat unsteadily into the kitchen at the late hour of 12:30AM that Tuesday to get herself yet another beer, only to find Kia rummaging through the freezer.

"Don't ya ever sleep?" Rogue asked teasingly.

"I can't sleep without my chocolate," Kia muttered with her head firmly in the freezer, not even glancing back at her friend.

Rogue stared at her. "Ain't that just gonna keep ya up?"

"It's my nightcap," Kia giggled as she took a large carton of Rocky Road from the ice chest. She looked her friend up and down and raised a brow. "Have you been drinking, Rogue?"

Rogue grabbed a half-full box of cheese crackers from the counter and plopped gracelessly and somewhat unsteadily into the nearest chair. She flicked a long white bang out of her bright green eyes with a gloved hand, then stared at the glove sourly for a moment before placing it in her lap. "Ah've had a few. Ah'm gonna stop after this one. Probably."

"Mmm," Kia muttered softly. Then, for the sake of conversation, she said, "Charles told me a few students came to his office complaining about how much homework I give."

"Ain't the classes ya teach optional?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," Kia nodded. "Why're the complainin' then"  
Kia shrugged. "Because they're whiners. Charles reminded pointed out that I handed out a full syllabus the first day of class describing my class in full. He reminded them they could transfer if they didn't like it."

Then Kia shoved a giant spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Ya gonna punish 'em?" Rogue asked distractedly.

Kia shook her head as she ate her ice-cream, muttering something that sounded like, " I can't, he wouldn't name names. Damn him."

She swallowed and added, "Anyway, my class is punishment enough I think."

Rogue shrugged and threw a cracker into her mouth. "What else ya been up to?"

"Not much…how 'bout you? You doing okay?"

"Same ol' same ol'," Rogue muttered, crossing her arms. "Trainin' and teachin"  
Kia nodded and put her spoon down. "Why are you drinking? I've never seen you do that before"  
Rogue shrugged again. "Ah'm lonely, frustrated, 'n horny as hell."

Kia gave her friend a surprised look. "Uh…are you sure you've only had one or two"  
Rogue shrugged. "Or three or four. Or so. Ah can't 'member." " I guess 'three of four or so' beers were enough to loosen your tongue," Kia muttered.  
"Ya asked," Rogue pointed out.  
"Not…quite what I expected to hear…but I'm glad you're willing to talk to me. Even if what you say is x-rated," Kia replied. She stuck another spoon-full of ice-cream into her mouth.  
"Ah wish for once Ah could be with a man," Rongue said, her voice wistful. She glanced up at the ceiling as if talking to herself. "Ah wish Ah could feel a real cock," she continued unabashedly. "Hell, even if Ah could just put it in mah mouth Ah would feel better. Ah think Ah would really enjoy givin' a blowjob right now, Ah don't care what women always say 'bout it bein' a pain in the ass"  
"Sucking cock can actually be very enjoyable," Kia said in a serious tone.  
At that moment, Logan entered the room. Even without his acute senses, he would have heard Kia's words. He glanced at the girls and shook his head, smirking slightly as he walked toward the fridge, rustling inside for a beer. "Heard that one before"  
Kia turned pink.  
Rogue burst into a fit of giggles. "Kia! Ah neva knew ya had experience in that kinda thing"  
Kia darkened from pink to beet red.  
"What?" Kia muttered as Rogue doubled over.  
"Yer Drunk, Rogue," Logan observed.  
"Ah am not!" Rogue exclaimed, her eyes flashing. "Ah've only had…uh…five"  
"Yer a lousy liar, Rogue," Logan smirked. "Anyway, it don't matter. Truth is, there ain't a woman alive who really enjoys that. It's nothin' but a chore, far as all of ya are concerned"  
"Hey!" the still bright red Kia balked. "I meant what I said"  
"Sure ya did," Logan shook his head. He popped the cap off his beer bottle and took a sip. "I'd have to see it to believe it. But that ain't the point. Rogue wouldn't wish fer that if she knew what she was talkin' about. 'Course, I doubt she's even gonna remember any o' this tomorrow mornin'. Oughta teach her not to drink so much next time"  
Rogue glared at Logan. "Ah'm sitting right here, Login"  
Logan grinned as Rogue slurred his name. He tipped his bottle in their direction. "Night, ladies"  
Kia eye-balled Logan as he left the room and muttered under her breath. Rogue glared after him for a moment, then suddenly began giggling and poking Kia in the arm.

"You're no help," Kia gave her a dirty look.  
Rogue slapped the table and giggled even louder. "Oh, wait til Kurt hears! He thinks you're some kinda saint or somethin'! 'magine what he'd say if he knew ya like to suck cocks!"

Kia shook her head and sighed, then stood up and put her empty bowl in the sink.  
"Logan was right," she said to her friend. "You're really drunk"  
"Ah know, Ah know," Rogue muttered. "Ya'd get drunk too if ya couldn't touch no one"  
"Probably," Kia nodded. "Don't drink too much"  
She stepped outside the kitchen and paused, considering, then started down the hall.

Logan set the lights to dim, a soft removed glow that kept the dark at bay while giving his room a relaxed feel to it. His bed was spacious and covered in surprisingly soft navy blue sheets. The walls were a matching blue color. Here and there hung wall scrolls with Japanese characters upon them. A small, neatly trimmed bonsai tree was on his bedside table. Above the bed, high enough to be out of the way, was mounted a sword rack holding a katana in a plain black sheath. A small stereo was set in one corner, and a somewhat new weight bench in the other. A door leading to his walk-in bathroom stood slightly ajar on the right wall. It was a small, comfortable room. It was well suited to the man's personality.  
He removed his shirt and threw it into his hamper. His chest was broad and corded with layers of thick, strong muscle, and his abs stood out prominently at his muscle thickened middle. Next off were his pants, revealing toned, thick legs that quaked with muscle. His body was covered in a layer of dark black hair. It was, despite its coarse and wild appearance, soft to the touch, much like the pelt of an animal. He removed his boxers and threw those into the hamper as well, then slipped on a new pair. He let out a soft sigh. He had considered reading for awhile, but thought better of it. He may as well turn in early.  
His ears perked up as he detected someone walking down the hallway. Of course, that was nothing unusual. With so many people –so many odd people– living in the Manor, a handful of folk were awake at all hours of the night. Some of the Mutants, in fact, were nocturnal due to their unique mutations. Many were just night-owls.  
The steps grew louder as the person grew closer to his room. In a moment, they would pass by and soften, then fade from his hypersensitive hearing. Logan stretched and yawned. Another restless night in the mansion. What else was new?  
The footsteps stopped abruptly in front of his door. A soft knock followed. Surprised, Logan got up and went to the door. He opened it slightly, "Yeah"  
Kia stood on the other side. Her face was calm and even, but her eyes seemed restless, perhaps even nervous. She glanced over his shoulder into his room, then at him, then at the wall. Quietly, she asked, "Can I come in"  
"Be my guest," Logan replied and stepped away from the door. He retreated into his room and she followed. Behind her, the door shut firmly. Logan tensed as he heard the click of the lock.  
"You didn't believe what I said tonight, did you?" she asked plainly.  
Logan shrugged and tried not to appear too on edge. He didn't like that she'd locked the door behind her. He could smell her nervousness, and he didn't like that either. Normally by now he would have his claws out at the ready at these signs. But something wasn't quite right…he could smell her nervousness, yes…but there was no fear. No sinister intent. Instead there was a faint trace of something else he couldn't quite put his thumb on. "It ain't that I don't believe you," he said distractedly as he subtly sniffed the air. "It just don't seem too plausible. Women don't enjoy that. 'Sides, you don't seem like the type"  
"I want to show you"  
Logan eyed her in stunned silence, fighting to keep his mouth closed. This was the last thing he'd imagined she was here for. Her attacking him in his own room had seemed more likely. Though he didn't know Kia well, from what Kurt had said about her and the little time they'd spent together, he hadn't expected something like this at all.  
"Sit down on the bed, if you want to. If you don't, I'll leave," she added, still looking him in the eye. She paused, then spoke softly, "I don't want to, though. I don't want to leave until I show you"  
"Is this some kind of game? I'm gonna agree to this an' then Rogue's gonna pop out with a camcorder," Logan muttered suspiciously, sniffing the air for the scent of anyone else nearby. "It's no game," Kia replied softly. "I said I enjoy sucking cock and I meant it. I want to show you. But it's your choice." Logan watched her. All in all, he found Kia very attractive. He had since he'd first seen her. He'd never felt the kind of vibe from her that welcomed his attention. That, combined with all the chaos and business since he'd returned had kept him from making any kind of advances. He eyed her, and after a moment, decided she was being serious.  
He hooked his thumbs in his waistband and stretched it past his hips, then allowed his boxers to crumple to the floor. Kia stared as his lower body came uncovered. His crotch was surprisingly sparse of hair. This was not to say he was bare, but by comparison to the amount of hair covering the rest of his body, the hair between his legs was relatively thin. His cock, even though it was only just beginning to stir, was quite an impressive sight. It had generous length, but more impressive was its width; it was a thick and wide muscle that was beginning to swell to an amazing girth. The head was large and purple, the rim of the corona wide and thick.  
His cock was half erect and rapidly rising, the skin stretching taught and smooth over the shaft as blood filled the enormous muscle. It pulsed and flexed involuntarily as it became hard and rigid. It stuck out at a relaxed angle from his body, not too high and not too low. It was straight as a post, pointing directly towards Kia with the swollen purplish head, the wide rim of the crown becoming more and more engorged, making the head take on a mushroom shape. Kia guessed it to be some nine inches long, if not more, and easily over three inches wide. "So prove it," he said, his eyes cool, almost detached, as if daring her. He made no move to sit as she had suggested, but stood staring her in the eye, his breath even and relaxed as his shaft pointed at her tauntingly.  
Kia looked down, "If that's how you want it"  
For a split second, Logan thought he might have upset her. After a moment, however, Kia dropped easily to her knees in front of him. The pink tip of her tongue ran along her lips, wetting them carefully. She leaned slightly forward balanced on her knees, and placed her right hand firmly around the base of his cock. Without hesitation her lips parted, and his cock slid into her mouth. Logan smiled to himself as she slowly, steadily gulped the length of his shaft until her lips nearly met her hand. Her lips press softly against him and her mouth felt warm and wet. He could feel his head resting against the back of her throat.  
Kia's eyes were closed almost as if she was concentrating. She took a deep breath in through her nostrils. Her tongue ran along his underside, thrusting hard, up and down. The soft yet firm flesh of her tongue began to dart along the sides of his cock, rolling it around. Her hand squeezed his swollen base. Her lips tightened. With a loud slurp, Kia took a long, hard suck on his cock. Logan became more enthralled with this sexual encounter by the moment. Kia started to move her lips up and down on his cock, sucking and slurping as she went. Her tongue lavished his underside. She gasped a little bit here and there and sucked with notable greed.  
Her own salvia dribbled down her chin and dripped a moist circle on her shirt. Logan stood, with his arms crossed on his chest and head leaned back, admiring her work. Her every breath was wet and tortured, sucking up precious air through her nose. She refused to release her vice grip on his manhood. Her head began to move at a furious pace, gliding up and down the throbbing, quivering length of his big dick.  
Her left hand grabbed his hip. Fingers squeezed at him, pressing at the layers of muscle. She clung to him tightly, hand and mouth. Her right hand loosened its grip before slipping away, leaving only a finger and thumb to guide her feasting. Logan looked down at her now, daintily holding his cock in place as noisily slurped on his fleshy rod. He watched the erotic sight of her lovely face devouring his cock, her lips stretched wide around him and drool trickling down her chin. She looked oddly hungry…famished, even, as if she were a starved woman being fed for the first time in an agonizingly long time.  
Kia made a strange, strained noise. Without pause she swallowed the head of his cock into the tight, constricting muscles of her throat. She pushed forward, cramming his meat into her throat until her lips squeezed around his base and her nose buried into his pubic hair. She sucked hard, not bobbing her head anymore but sucking like a child nursing. Her throat milked his cock, undulating along its length as it constricted repeatedly.  
A good four or five inches of his cock had to be in her throat, he thought. As she labored to breath amidst her rabid slurping the muscles of her throat constricted even harder around his shaft, massaging him. He'd been with few women who could deep-throat him, and she was probably the first who was able to do so the very first time taking on his equipment.  
Her tongue slid furiously underneath his cock, applying a forceful edge to her needy suck. She went to town and showed no desire to stop. His ears caught a small whimper choked out between breaths. His smile turned more carnal.  
Her left hand let go of his hip. It flayed around, reaching up to his chest. Her fingers wrapped around his right hand and pulled it down. With some force, she planted his hand on the side of her head. Then she reached up, grabbed his other hand, and set it on the other side of her head. Both of her hands gripped firmly to his hips.  
Logan stared at the prone woman before him. Was Kia telling him to do what he thought?  
She answered by making a loud whiny noise and nudging his abdomen with her forehead, not letting his cock slip out of her warm mouth for one second. She slurped loudly, wetly on his cock and her throat vibrated along his cock as she gave a long, deep moan. Her eyes looked up at, urging him. She wanted this. She was begging for this.  
He tightened his grip on her head. The muscles in his arms rippled as a wild, lustful look passed over his eyes. "You sure you want me to take control o' this"  
Kia replied by dragging his cock almost completely out of her mouth before ramming back downward, slamming his cock hard into the depths of her throat. She sucked fiercely on his cock even as she gagged from his forceful re-entry.  
Logan shuddered, then growled softly as he began to fuck her mouth.  
She sucked back hard when he drew away. Her slurps protested him taking away her treat. Her lips locked and tried to prevent anything from escaping her. Her fight only escalated his pleasure. He worked his cock in and out of her mouth. Her tongue bathed him with affection, pulling at him, beckoning to come back inside. A lustful, keening moan became a constant sound from her, accompanying the slurps and liquid sucking of her lips drawing on his flesh. Logan repeatedly came and went from her throat, thrusting his cock past her full, moist lips. He was rough with her, using her mouth the same way he would a woman's cunt. She never hesitated even as she gagged from his rough treatment.  
His thrusts became faster and shorter. He held her head firmly and she pressed her face into him as best she could. She was so warm, so soft. She eagerly greeted his cock with a hard suck every time he thrust into her fully. Her lips were spread thin across his massive girth, hardly able to contain him in the confines of her mouth.  
Logan threw his head back and grunted. He stiffened all over and felt his cock pump. Kia took advantage of his off guard moment and dove straight down his shaft. She swallowed him again and sucked hard. She only slurped twice before the hot sensation of cum splattered against the back of her throat. Logan grunted a second time and another shot of cum followed. Kia acted as if she barely noticed. She continued to suck and thrust her tongue along his cock. He shot again. And again. His thick ejaculation filled her mouth, forcing her to swallow his viscous, syrupy jism several times.  
Kia only stopped swallowing his cock when she was sure he had stopped coming. She swallowed one last time, then pulled back. His cock slid out easily with all the moisture in her mouth. Kia stood. She wiped her cum coated lips on the back of her hand then wiped her hand on her thigh.  
Logan stared at her, watching her every move, searching for any sign that she wanted this little encounter to continue.  
"I have to go," she whispered softly and turned for the door.  
She darted out of the room before he could reply. He stood unmoving, his muscled chest heaving slightly as his orgasm faded from his blood. His head cleared but the image of Kia down on her knees, her lips stretched taut around his thick shaft, lingering before his eyes. It had happened quickly and without any kind of real communication between the two of them. He pulled up his boxers and plopped down on his bed. It'd been a long day, and an even longer night.  
Sweet, silly Kia loved to suck cock. He hadn't expected that. But who was he to complain? He'd just gotten a rather well done strings free blowjob so she could prove her point.  
He didn't doubt her now, he thought before sleep finally claimed him. That uncertain hint of a scent he had smelled when she'd first entered was clear to him now. He could still smell the flood of juice and the heady aroma her horny, wanting womanhood had produced wafting about his room.

Kia moaned loudly, her hips arching off the bed as a second orgasm raged through her body. She plunged three of her fingers in and out of her soaked pussy at a rapid-fire pace. The digits drove into her juicy core and she writhed with the incessant demand to cum again. She could still taste him, the flavor of Logan's rich, creamy cum dancing on her taste buds and the heady, musky taste of his firm cockflesh. Her fingers pierced especially deep as she reached the pinnacle of her orgasm. She furiously rubbed along her inner walls as her eyes blurred from the violent explosion of ecstasy.  
A moment later she plopped down onto the bed. At last, she finally felt relaxed. When she had left Logan's room, she was so hot, so fired up, she ran straight to her room and stripped off all her clothes. Now she laid in a sheen of sweat, a puddle of juices between her supple splayed thighs.  
A chill breeze came over her. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it to her chin, covering her naked body. Well, she had just randomly given head to one of her teammates. At least she picked one that wouldn't go around telling everyone, trying to be a braggart. She had thoroughly enjoyed that. She hadn't sucked on a dick since she'd moved to join the School. Almost eight months…far too long, in her opinion. Besides, Logan had caught her eye since she first met him…and it turned out he had an amazing dick. She may have guessed at his length, but never the width. And width was the most important part…  
Kia sighed. She better not start thinking about this again. She was going to work herself up… again. An ache was already beginning to form in her pussy.  
Kia cleared her mind of all thoughts of Logan, instead focusing on her teaching plans for the next week. Sure enough, that was boring enough to put her to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong, Kurt? You look even bluer than usual," Kia teasingly asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Her friend was perched on the back of one of the chairs around the small kitchen table in a position that would have been uncomfortable for anyone but him. "Zere was a meeting yesterday afternoon," Kurt explained with a wane smile. "Ze team, all of us, ve discussed some t'ings. One vas vhether or not ve should make you an official part of ze team yet"  
Kia nodded, already knowing where this was going. "And"  
"And Scott opposed. He argued strongly against it. He said ve should not allow it"  
"I figured as much," Kia nodded. "What did everyone else say"  
"Ve vere in favor…vell, most of us vere. Ororo said she t'inks maybe you need more time to train. She t'inks it vould be best for you to understand your power more before ve bring you into field situations."

"I can understand that," Kia replied. "I didn't really think that I was ready yet, anyway. I'm just glad someone was willing to stick up for me when Scott made an ass of himself"  
"I vas hoping you vould finally be on ze team. You deserve to be," Kurt stated.  
"It's okay, Kurt. We can do more training until I'm ready," Kia smiled.  
Bobby entered the room with a groan and sloshed into a seat. He gripped his stomach, "Whatever that crap Rogue made last night was, it's making me sick"  
"Why do you think I didn't eat anything she touched?" Kia asked. She sat beside Bobby and patted his shoulder.  
Kurt passed Kia a giant plate with an equally huge cinnamon roll on it, "Jean made zis. It iz Rogue free, I promise"  
Bobby burped loudly. Kurt looked pensively at his friend, "Would you like anything to eat"  
Bobby shook his head, "Not unless you want to be wearing it"  
Psylocke wandered by and Kurt disappeared after her with more breakfast. Rogue quickly stole Kurt's seat as she entered, her face looking rather drawn. "Mornin', y'all," she croaked.  
"I feel as bad as you look," Bobby spoke up.  
"Thanks" Rogue grumbled darkly. Bobby made a face, "Why do you feel bad"  
"Ah drank too much," she replied.  
Bobby belched loudly and clutched his stomach. " 'sactly what did you cook last night, Rogue"  
"Random stuff I found," Rogue answered.  
"That explains a lot," Kia giggled.  
Bobby moaned and rested his head on the table.  
Kurt 'bamf'ed back into the room and looked at Rogue. "Zat vas my seat"  
"Ah'll fight ya for it," Rogue offered dryly.  
Kurt glowered, "Zat is okay"  
Kia began to eat her breakfast. Bobby wandered away to the nearest bathroom and returned a few moments later stating he 'felt much better'. Kurt thought he saw Scott and teleported away again, food in tow. As Kia, Bobby, and Rogue ate their breakfast, Wolverine came into the kitchen and took the seat next to Kia, "Morning"  
Everyone mumbled a reply, food stuffed into their mouths. Bobby shoved a plate towards Logan, "Your girlfriend made it, so you should like it"  
Logan scowled at Iceman. Rogue sighed and smacked Bobby in the back of the head. "Jean ain't his girlfriend, Bobby. Ya know she's married, quit tryin' to cause problems"  
"Yeah well, she can cook a hell of a lot better than you, sweet heart," Bobby returned. Rogue glared at him. "Rogue's cooking made Bobby sick," Kia explained.  
"It wasn't mah cookin'!" Rogue declared.  
"Whatever," Bobby smirked. His face fell a moment later and his shading turned pale. "Aw crap," he muttered unsteadily, and made a dash for the bathroom. "Ass," Rogue muttered, then turned to her two friends. "So, what're y'all doin' today"  
"Scott's tryin' to get people to clean up the hangar," Logan commented. "I ain't doin' it"  
"Ororo wants to run me through some more training simulation," Kia added.  
"The Professah wants me to help him double check our security protocols," Rogue sighed. "And Ah'm hung over to boot"  
"Have fun with that," Logan grinned widely.  
"Shut up," Rogue grumbled. She clutched her head and groaned, "Ah don't even remembah any o' last night. Why'd I do it?" She stood and walked out of the kitchen, mumbling, "Last time Ah ever drink…Ah mean it this time"  
Logan and Kia sat uncomfortably for several long moments. Both of them glanced at the other at the same moment, and their eyes met for an instant. Both turned hastily away.  
"I have papers to grade before Ororo trains me," Kia stated. She reached for the dishes, but Logan grabbed them before she could.  
"I got these," he stated as he gathered the dishes. "Go get yer gradin' done. Wouldn't want them brats to have to wonder about all the F's you're given 'em"  
"Thank you," Kia said softly before hastily leaving the room.  
Logan stared after her for a time before taking the dishes into the kitchen and depositing them into the dishwasher. He shook his head. Things were a bit awkward…but he supposed that was to be expected. It was a fling, and provided things get weird between them, he was just glad he'd gotten to have a nice time. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked out of the kitchen.  
A moment later Kurt teleported back into the room. He glanced around at the empty kitchen and scratches his head. "Uh, guys? Vhat about breakfast? Hello"  
End Ch.7 A sexually charged chapter, if I do say so myself. I enjoyed this chapter, it was a fun one to write and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. The action and excitement end of things is going to be on pause for a few chapters as we take more looks at the characters and how things are developing in the mansion. Soon more eventful things will come to bite them all in the ass though )  
More to follow, so stay tuned! 


	8. Chapter 8

X-men: Bast

Legal issues: Kia Jaeger(codename Bast) is an original character and belongs to me. All other characters and core X-men concepts are copyright Marvel, Stan Lee, and other creators. I do not own any of them, nor do I profit from them in any way.

Author Note: This story is based upon the story and setup in the comics and takes place at no particular point in them, but is instead treated as it's own events separate from many of the large happenings in the comics. Also, I am not fully aware of every significant event that has happened in the X-men's long history, so the information presented in this story and the information in the comics may not always 100 add up. Some characters who might even be dead as of the current X-men issues may be alive in this story.

Chapter 8

Three days later, Kia couldn't get the matter from her mind.  
Kia sat at her desk, waiting for her students to finish their work. She was evil; she had sprung the assignment on them without as soon as they'd walked in the door. As the class was Creative Writing, she challenged them to write a creative, ten line, rhyming poem in thirty minutes. A couple of her poetry fiends were finished already. Most of the students appeared to be trying to rhyme words.  
One student raised her hand. Kia, lost in her own little world, didn't notice. She was wondering what Logan thought about her oral skills. She had been so horny she had to run out before asking. If only she had a slight bit more control of her urges, she may have been able to find out…  
"Miss Jaeger?" the student called out tentatively.  
Kia jumped and looked up, "I'm sorry! What is it"  
"Can we use irregular rhyme?" the student asked.  
Kia smiled, "Of course. I love irregular rhyme. It messes with people"  
Five or six students sighed gratefully and began to scribble away.  
Kia's mind turned back to Logan. What would it be like to have that impressive piece inside her? A chill went up her spine. Kia hadn't had sex in a long time… a very long time. Before graduate school even. She might like to try again, just to see what he would be like. A cock that wide might even hurt a bit. Her eyes danced at the thought. Students in the class shifted in their seats. Most of them were talking quietly and wondering amongst themselves what their teacher was doing. Their time limit had come and gone. They were all finished with their assignment and had passed their poems to the front.  
Logan entered the classroom a moment later. Several of the students waved to him. He noticed the uncomfortable silence right away. He also took note of Kia staring aimlessly out the window. He cleared his throat loudly, "Kia"  
As Kia was thinking about Logan's dick at that moment, when he called her name she bolted upright and slipped out of her chair. With a thud she landed on the floor, scattering papers and pens all over. Her face turned bright red as she slowly picked herself up, "Hi, Logan. What's up"  
The class burst into laughter.  
Logan smirked, "Chuck said your kids are going on a field trip tomorrow with Bobby and Kurt. He wanted ya to know and designated me messenger boy." "Bobby and Kurt. There's a brilliant idea," Kia muttered. The students started to buzz with excitement. Logan rolled his eyes, "Ol' Chuck said it'll be good for them and Kurt's got expertise. Somethin' 'bout old Cathedrals in the area"  
"Okay. Does he want me to go?" she asked.  
"Dunno. Don't think so. He only mentioned Bobby and the Fuzzball"  
"All right. Thanks Logan. Class, pass your papers forward," Kia told them.  
A blonde boy at the front of the class handed Kia their waiting stack of papers. Kia blushed again.  
Logan grinned and walked out of the room. Apparently Kia was having trouble concentrating. Not that he wasn't experiencing similar problems as of late. His thoughts had repeatedly gone to her talented mouth. He couldn't seem to get the feel of her tongue out of his mind.  
And he needed to. He wasn't the type to form attachments. Besides, he was sure it had been a one time thing. A few minutes after Logan had left Jean entered Kia's classroom. The students had been dismissed and Kia was picking up the last of the papers she had thrown everywhere. The redhead smiled, "I heard you get a break tomorrow"  
"I guess so. Not that I'll complain," Kia returned.  
"My class is going too, so I get a breather as well. Anyway, Psylocke and I are going to the grocery store tonight. Want to come?" Jean asked.  
"Sure," Kia nodded. "With both of you being telepathic we ought to get shopping done easier"  
"With the giant shopping carts we'll have, it'll be a stretch on the muscles too," Jean remarked. "We're also trying to convince Peter to come and help"  
Psylocke appeared in the doorway, dressed from head to toe in black, "I can't find Russian boy"  
"Should we bring Rogue?" Jean asked.  
Psylocke shook her head violently, "Hell no. She buys too much junk food. She's gonna make me fat"  
"Plus she might get inspired to cook," Kia added.  
Betsy shuddered. "No. Just…no"  
"By the way, why in the world are you wearing a leather jumpsuit?" Jean asked.  
"Leather's in," Betsy shrugged.  
"Right," Jean rolled her eyes.  
"You two get ready and I'll keep trying to find someone with some strength to come push our shopping carts. Cause it'll take all three of us to push one," Psylocke told them.  
Jean looked over at Kia, "She's insane"  
"No kidding. So, should I get a purple leather jumpsuit to match?" Kia asked.  
Jean giggled, "No. I think we should let her go incredibly overdressed"  
"Good plan," Kia agreed.

Kia met Jean and Psylocke in the garage twenty minutes later. Psylocke came in last, with Logan in tow. "He's the strongest one I can find," she explained.  
"The hell is going on?" Logan asked.  
"Grocery shopping. We need someone to help us push the carts," Jean replied. "Kia, you and Logan find a car, a big one, and follow us"  
"When did I agree to this?" Logan asked.  
"You let me drag you in here," Betsy replied. "Dammit. Knew I shouldn't o' done that," Wolverine sighed.  
Psylocke and Jean ran off to their favorite SUV. Kia and Logan stared at each other. Finally, Logan muttered, "This is going to suck"  
They got into another of the giant SUVs the school had for transportation (of the students, really) and followed the two women down the road. Kia stared out the window as Logan drove.  
After a while, though, the silence got unbearably tense, and Logan couldn't stand it any longer.  
"So, what were you thinking about in class today?" Logan asked.  
Kia looked over at him and blinked, "Nothing"  
"Awfully distracting nothing," Logan smirked.  
She sighed and looked over at him, "So, do you believe me"  
" 'Bout what?" he asked.  
She made a face, "You know what I mean. Do you believe I enjoy sucking cock"  
"Do now," Logan replied. "I figured with a few exceptions, women who looked forward to that didn't exist"  
Kia smiled a little, "I guess I'm an exception, then. It even earned me a nickname"  
Logan glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "What"  
The brunett blushed slightly but continued to smile. "I got a nickname because of that. In college. Some people called me 'hoover lips"  
" 'Some people'," Logan muttered under his breath. "You're proud of yourself, ain't ya"  
"Actually, I'm relieved," Kia replied. "I've been out of practice. And I was starting to wonder if things were going to be awkward between us"  
"Nah," Logan shrugged. "Ya wanted to make a point, and I didn't believe ya. Gotta admit, I'm impressed ya didn't back down." She arched a brow. "You thought I would"  
Logan shrugged. "I don't know ya real well, but most women would've. Almost all women, in fact. So 'm I the only one who knows about your…enjoyment"  
She shrugged, "I'm not as promiscuous as you might think…I just don't mind having fun. I'm still pretty new here, so I don't really even know who would be interested in something like that. I know not everyone is into strings free sex. Besides, most people in the mansion like to gossip too much. I don't need to be labeled a slut"  
Logan's jaw set a bit harder. "Ain't no one gonna say somethin' like that 'bout you"  
"Scott would," Kia pointed out.  
"Don't worry about him. He's a jerkoff anyway," Logan told her.  
She shrugged. "Still, I don't want to make a bad impression. I had the feeling you wouldn't judge me for something like that. A lot of others would. I'd hate to think what Kurt would say if he knew"  
"I don't think he'd get angry with you. Kurt ain't like that," Logan assured her.  
"I know," she sighed. "But he does seem to hold me in high regard. Especially given that we haven't known each other that long. I should never have gone to Church with him, now he thinks I'm some kinda goodie Catholic schoolgirl or something"  
Logan chuckled. "Kurt would get over it. In fact, if he was smarter, he'd show some interest"  
Kia laughed, "Thanks. I don't think I'll be giving action to half the school, though. I'd annoy them all to death"  
"Ya ain't annoyin'. Yer actually more tolerable than a lot 'o broads. Most women are too much for me to put up with," Logan grumbled.  
She giggled, "I can understand that. Most men are too confused for my taste"  
"Confused?" Logan asked.  
"Yeah," Kia sighed. "They say they want one thing and decide later they want another"  
"How ya figure"  
Kia gave him a direct look. "Most men say they want you to be kinky and dirty in bed…but when you do something wild and crazy for them, they get scared and start calling you a whore. I think 'be careful what you wished for' was made for men. They're two faced"  
Logan shrugged and parked the car. Wal-mart. Joy.  
Jean and Betsy joined them shortly. Jean whipped out a giant grocery list, "This is insanity. Why can't the students do this for themselves"  
"We have to buy people clothing?" Kia groaned.  
"This is just the stuff our delivery truck doesn't bring," Jean told them.  
"Quit whinin', at least we get to get out for awhile," Logan growled.  
"True, Even if we are working as errand runners. Come on, let's get started," Jean replied.  
She handed half the list to Kia, then she and Psylocke wandered into the bowels of Super Wal-Mart.  
"Why did I agree to come?" Kia muttered.  
"Why did I let myself be dragged into coming?" Logan added.  
"Betsy's irresistible like that," Kia grinned.  
Then she snatched a cart and disappeared down an aisle.  
Logan watched her walk away, then glanced around the store. Wal-Mart. Why the hell were they in Wal-mart? They were the X-men, for Christ sake. You'd think Xavier could afford to send them someplace nicer or something. But no, Wal-mart it was. He turned and followed the retreating brunett down the aisle.  
Kia was staring at cereal and cursing at the grocery list, "Dammit. Where the hell is Chex? And who the fuck actually eats this shit"  
"Got a mouth on ya like a sailor," Logan remarked and he walked up beside her.  
She shoved the grocery list into his hand, looking at him smugly. "Yeah. I can raise the mast pretty well, too." Then she began to giggle profusely. She grabbed several boxes of Chex and shoved them in the cart. Logan looked over at her, "Anyone tell ya yer jokes're terrible"  
"Yeah. It's one of my favorite hobbies," she agreed.  
He shook his head, "What's next"  
"We need toilet bowl cleaner," she groaned.  
"For the toilet, or your mouth?" he smirked. They wandered up and down different aisles, filling their cart slowly. For a while, neither said anything. Then Kia looked over at him and smiled warmly, "I really am glad things didn't get weird. I would've hated that"  
"Ya already said that," Logan joked. Then he smiled with surprising gentleness. "As long as ya take the situation fer what it was, things never get weird"  
She nodded, smiling wider. "Good. What's left on the list"  
As Kia strained to push the cart behind him, he groaned loudly, "We have to buy underwear for the girls"  
"It's not going to fit in the cart," Kia added. "I guess you'll have to carry it"  
"No way in hell," Logan said quickly. "I'll push the cart. Yer gonna hurt yerself"  
Kia quickly relinquished control of the shopping cart to him. As they headed towards the girls clothing, Kia commented, "At least this is the last thing on our part of the list. I'm never agreeing to do this again"  
"Like I ever get a choice," Logan growled.  
They quickly collected all the underwear they needed. Kia spotted Jean and Psylocke and called them over. They congregated, paid, and got the hell out of Super Wal-Mart.  
It took fifteen minutes to pack up all their purchases. Once Logan and Kia finally climbed in the car, Logan swore, "Next time I'm runnin' the fuck away"  
"They can take Rogue from now on," Kia added.  
Logan hastily disappeared as soon as they returned home. Kurt and Peter were waiting for the girls and offered to unload the groceries and put everything away. Kia slipped quietly away as well; she had no intention of spending the rest of her evening putting away groceries.

By the time Logan and Kia crept away from the fiasco, it was almost ten. Logan shut the door behind him and quickly removed his shirt. He looked over at his workout bench. Why not? He wasn't tired, and it would help him pass the time. He set a large amount of weight on the bar.  
After twenty minutes of working at a solid, even pace, his muscles rippled. He added a pair of thirty fives to the bar. Another twenty minutes. His skin was red. Blood pumped into his muscles and he strained against the weights. Another thirty five weight added on. Another twenty minutes. He growled as he benched far more than his own impressive weight, muscles pulsing and flexing against the bar.  
He worked for almost two hours. Sweat dripped freely down his body as he stood up. He opened his dresser, grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and disappeared into the bathroom.  
Once in the shower, Logan scrubbed himself free of sweat. He passed some shampoo in his hair briefly. His thoughts wandered…he found that he was restless. He had always hated inactivity, and since the strange attack by the Marauders nothing really seemed to be happening. Logan knew that peace was a wonderful thing, and often he embraced it…but just them, he felt like a collared hound, straining at the leash just so he could stretch his legs.  
Wolverine dried off with a towel, then flung it over the shower. He slid his boxers back on and headed into his room. Someone passed by outside, talking out loud to himself. The person sounded vaguely like Kurt. Logan shook his head; Blue was kinda weird sometimes.  
He wiped his workout bench clean of any sweat. Chuck hadn't given him anything to do tomorrow – yet. He was sure by morning the Professor would have something for him to do. Probably watch some of the brats or something. With any luck, he'd get stuck on that stupid field trip. About a hundred students were going – all of the Professor and Kia's English students, along with Jean's history students and Ororo's philosophy students. He still didn't see the point.  
A set of light footsteps came down the hall. In an eerie way, it reminded him of Kia. She had walked softly when she came to his room a few nights ago.  
Instinctively, he looked up as the footsteps stopped outside his door. A knock. He stepped across the room and opened the door.  
Kia stood outside, a plain look on her face. She didn't smile, didn't frown. "Can I come in"  
Her voice was cool and even. Calm. Logan stepped back, "Sure"  
He closed the door behind her. They stood in the center of the room, facing each other. She wore a lavender nightgown that came to her knees, with puffy cap sleeves. The neckline was low and showed the beginning of her cleavage.  
Right away, Logan could tell she was nervous. Her face seemed calm and settled, but there were subtle things about her, things only he could sense, that told him otherwise. What did she have planned, he wondered. Why was she here?  
"I was thinking," she started and looked him in the eye.  
"'Bout what?" he asked.  
"About our recent experience. It seemed we both enjoyed it"  
He nodded, waiting for her to continue.  
Kia took a deep breath and looked at him. She asked, simply, "Would you like to have sex with me"  
Logan's eyes widened imperceptibly. He supposed he was surprised. He had been surprised when she had come into his bedroom with her offer three nights ago. He hadn't expected it. He hadn't expected this either. But, when he thought about it, he really wasn't that surprised at all. He'd felt the sexual tension between them since then. He enjoyed her attention and he knew she had, too. She could hide it from other people, but not from him. Her pores didn't lie, nor her mood, or her scent, or the rhythm of her breath when he came near.  
She wanted this. He could smell it on her skin, in more ways than one. She was bold. She was daring. She knew what she wanted, and she went after it. No woman had ever been so upfront with him. Hell, no other woman would be brave enough to offer herself in such a way to the gruff, callous man. He grinned inwardly. He liked that. He wanted that.  
His lips quirked slightly. "Glad ya asked, hoover lips. Didn't know how much longer I could keep from doin' just that"  
Kia nodded, returning his soft smile. "Good"  
Then, in one swift motion, she reach down and peeled off her nightgown. She had nothing else on underneath. She was tall and lean. Her form was slender yet curving, feminine with a hint of muscles showed on her legs and her abdomen from the rigorous training exercises she underwent. Her legs were slim and toned. They were long and had a healthy, pale shimmer to them. Her tummy was trim, with the soft tracing grooves between taught, small abs. Her skin was smooth and creamy, pale and hairless.  
Hanging from her chest were two pale and round breasts, bigger than a grapefruit and just as round. She had wide, light brown aureoles followed by tan nipples. Before his eyes, her nipples responded to her lack of covering and hardened, protruding half an inch in length. They poked outward, and ever so slightly upward. They hung heavy and round, yet they were surprisingly perky and sagged only the slightest bit.  
His eyes traveled down to find her completely bald. Her legs were shut, but he could see the hairless mound between her thighs. It curved a little bit, showing the fatty tissue beneath it, plump and soft yet taught.  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" she asked suddenly.  
Logan looked up at her, "Wasn't plannin' on it"  
"Good. Why don't you take those boxers off. I'm going to turn down that light," she suggested.  
Kia walked to the light switch and lowered the light drastically. As she walked away, Logan took a look over his shoulder. Her firm, round, juicy butt wiggled slightly with her steps. He smiled to himself.  
Kia waltzed over towards his bed. She pulled back the navy blue pile of blankets and nestled herself against his pillows. The blankets pulled back up to her chest. She looked over at him, "I'm ready whenever you are"  
Logan slipped off his boxers and climbed onto the bed, flinging the covers aside. Kia lay revealed, smiling at him. Her legs were splayed wide, her plump, smooth cunny on display before him. Her thick lips were swollen with longing and were spread apart. Her mound was utterly bald and covered in the liquid arousal that had seeped and trickled from her hole. Even now, his sharp eyes could make out her hole nestled between her inner lips, opened ever so slightly in anticipation. A thick sticky river of honey flowed from her hungry core.  
Wordlessly, he climbed atop her, his organ pulsing and solid as it neared her. Kia's eyes fluttered slightly, her lashes falling over her eyes as she gazed at him expectantly. His strong, callous hands brushed her inner thighs and gripped her hips. His hands held her firmly yet with surprising gentleness.  
He reached down with one hand. She gasped and jerked slightly as she felt the swollen fleshy head of his cock sliding between her engorged pussy lips. He ran it up and down her pink flesh. Her already plentifully flowing fluids created a soft squishing sound as he ran his cockhead up and down her juicy slit.  
"Ahhh…so good…" She sighed, squirming in an effort just to keep still. Logan grinned widely, and ceased his ministrations, allowing the head of his dick to rest against her clit. A hand reached up and toyed with her bountiful tits, kneading them with a certain amount of roughness that made the soft, full flesh squish and jiggle. Kia didn't seem to mind. In fact, she arched her back in pleasure, thrusting her bosom against his squeezing, pinching hands.  
He took a half moment to admire her assets. He had seen his share of breasts, had felt quite a few as well. And he knew without a doubt, these were the largest, softest, firmest, most perfect tits he had ever had the pleasure of indulging in. He tweaked her thick nipples and gave them a sharp tug. She cried out in ecstasy. Logan's grin widened as he began to rub his head up and down her cunt once more. She thrust her pussy at him as she whimpered softly, desperately trying to end his wonderful torturing and catch his shaft in her hungry hole. She had no luck. Each time she came close, he pulled it away and ravaged her clit with it.  
"Logan," she gave a moan of mixed need and annoyance. "Please stop teasing me and stick it in"  
Before her words were fully out of her lips, his head was pushing slowly but firmly against her opening. She cried out, arching her back as the sweet blissful pain of wide stretching ripped through her. She looked down wide-eyed as her womanhood took Logan's thick swollen head into her body. Her hole stretched wider than she thought possible around his cock head, far wider than she had ever been stretched before. She cried out in joy. It had been so long. Far too long.  
Finally her little hole stretched around the crown of his malehood. The head popped fully inside her. Wolverine smirked as he glanced up at her pleasure painted face.  
"Ohhh…..it's so wonderful….give me more! Give it all to me! Put it in!" She moaned over and over.  
Faster now, but still slowly enough for her to adjust, Logan pushed his shaft into her pussy. Inch after inch filled her hungry womanhood, sliding deep into her body. She trashed and wriggled, arching her back sharply as more and more of Wolverine's meat worked into her. Finally, as the very last bit of his cock slid into her, the tip of his head bumped softly against her cervix. Logan smirked. The perfect fit.  
"You ready for this? I can get a bit…intense," he warned, unable to keep from gazing down at her. Already she was covered in a sheen of sweat, and she couldn't stop moaning.  
Despite her seemingly unaware state, her eyes flew up and bore into his with a longing and passion he doubted he'd ever seen before. "Just fuck me"  
In a swift motion he pulled out till nothing but the tip of the head remained in her. She arched her back in pleasure as the friction sent waves of burning ecstasy along her soaked inner walls and through the rest of her body. She opened her eyes and glared at him, about to demand he put it back in. He had left her so empty, so hollow where he was just stretching and filling her so completely…  
Before she could breath, he rammed it back in hard. Her back arched completely off the bed. She attempted to scream out her blissful, glorious agony of pleasure, but nothing but a strangled squeak was able to come out. The warrior's large hands gripped her hips. He pulled out once more, and roughly stabbed into her again.  
He fucked her wildly, roughly thrusting his shaft deeper into her, sliding in and out over and over again. Every thrust dragged out a renewed torrent of juices from her hole. Moans and shrieks of passion finally filled the air as Logan fucked her harder by the moment, holding her firmly as he filled her repeatedly, stretching her needy hole even further. Logan was in full animal fuck mode, pounding Kia's tight, quivering pussy like a beast.  
Just when it seemed she was going to lay there and simply be fucked senseless, Kia surprised him again. He felt one of her legs detangle from the sheet. As soon as both legs were free they slapped wildly on to his back. Her ankles crossed, giving her some hold. Then her thighs squeezed in on him. Her legs tightened. She used the leveridge to drive her crotch up into him, making each impaling thrust sink that much deeper into her lovehole.  
She tried to give a satisfied smile but her face contorted in pleasure instead.. Her eyelids shuttered up and down. Her back arched, sending her breasts closer and closer to his face. His grin threatened to stay permanently plastered on his face. Not only was he fucking the hell out of an exceptionally hot woman, but she was making it very evident she liked it. Few women ever showed the level of enthusiasm she was displaying. And she locked those firm, long legs around him like it was an old habit.  
Then again, maybe it was.  
He focused all his efforts on his thrusting. Her inner thighs were moist from sweat and her fluid. A loud pop came from between them. A smile passed over her as she mumbled something incoherent, but encouraging. She shrieked wildly, rhymatically with each thrust, a voice high, willowy, and eager.  
Then she spurted out one word. "Harder"  
Logan hesitated a moment. Most women were already begging for some mercy and gentleness by this point. "Ya sure"  
She nodded, then lost herself in another fit of moans. His cock slurped out of her hole. Her cunt was soaked. Without a doubt he would need to wash his sheets tomorrow. He didn't think twice. He met her request and unleashed a new fury into her.  
He let loose. His cock rammed into her with new force. It smacked and roughly pushed against her cervix now. Her back arched against, her breasts like two globes balanced carefully on a knife's edge, but wildly flapping against each other. A river of sweat pooled between them. Her eyes flashed open. Logan could see a faint lingering of pain, but it drowned quickly in the flames of excitement. She flattened her body against the bed, pushed her hands up against his shoulders, and gulped the air.  
Kia screamed, a guttural, ear-piercing scream of total pleasure. Logan couldn't help grin again. Kia, the screamer. Was this woman designed for sex or something?  
Her head tilted back, but her hair was so pasted to her face it lay in a disheveled pile. She was a mess. Logan couldn't really say any different about himself. The entirety of his hair was almost soaked through. His cockhead bumped against her cervix hard, harder than he intended. She only cried out in pleasure. Her eyes were closed now, but her legs wrapped around him tighter. The walls of her stretched cunt clung to his cock. Her ribcage heaved up and her nipples brushed the muscles on his chest. Then Logan felt the strangest sensation. All at once, the walls of her cunt loosen its grip on his cock. Then her muscles contracted again. Logan looked down at her. Her eyes still closed, in pleasure and perhaps concentration. He felt a ripple of contraction squeeze up and down as his cock jammed in and out. His realization came quickly. Kia had complete and total muscle control in her pussy and she was using it to literally milk his cock. He responded to her massaging with a full on, forceful thrust that left her body shuttering, her voice raspy, and her legs tightening again. She clearly liked it when he fucked like that and he was intent on making full use of this knowledge.  
Her inner walls continued to pull and squeeze at him as he rammed in and out. When he rammed in, they hungrily welcomed him in, tugging at him and aiding his inward progress. When he pulled out, her muscles sucked greedily, pulling against him and trying to keep him in with all their might. He proved the stronger, and continued to ravage her smooth, juicing womanhood much to her delight. Her cunt juice splashed against her thighs and all over her mound with wet, noisy sloshing.  
Her enormous round breasts bounced and jiggled wildly, the soft flesh smacking against each other, sending shivers and chills up her spine. She watched them wobble and bounce wonderfully on her chest, mesmerized, before her eyes drifted down the deep, quaking valley of her cleavage to watch her plump little cunt get packed and stuffed with Logan's thick cock.  
Her gaze drifted up to Logan's face, and her body began to shake violently as an extreme orgasm boiled ever closer. "Oh God…Oh yessss! Yes, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck my cunt harder! Yes!" She howled. Her cunt tightened into a vice grip around his thrusting cock. He tore right out of her cunts grip and continued to roughly impale her over and over, sending even more white hot ecstasy through her body.  
Kia's orgasm overtook her. She arched her back so sharply she was almost bent in half. She screamed out her peak loudly, a ragged, shaking scream that wouldn't end. Girl cum splattered out of her cunt, making sloppy wet squishes as Wolverine continued to fuck her hard. She felt another orgasm rising, and she hadn't even finished her first!  
Logan's lips pulled back to reveal his teeth, and he let out a low, rumbling growl. Kia gazed at him. She was unafraid. She knew he wouldn't harm her. She knew he was a good man, one who wouldn't take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. And she knew all this meant was that she was in store for even more pleasure than ever. More than she could imagine.  
He drove into her with increasing frenzy, causing her body to bounce and thrash about the bed as he stretched her hole wider with each thrust. She orgasmed again, and again as he drove mercilessly into her. He ravaged her roughly, groping her huge pliant bosom forcefully. He pulled hard on her thick stretchy brown nipples. All the while she begged for more, pleaded for him to fuck her harder and rougher, her orgasms raging one after the other.  
Finally, Logan's body tensed, his muscles cording and rippling powerfully as he growled loudly. Kia's longest and hardest orgasm yet slammed into her like a brick wall as an absolutely enormous spurt of thick, sticky cum exploded into her. Another viscous wad shot into her, followed by another, and another. He cunt was utterly filled. She could feel the thick warm spunk sticking to her inner flesh and it made her cum all the harder.  
Logan pulled out with a wet, noisy slurp and plopped down on the bed, spent for the moment. Kia lay there panting and shuddering in the after effects of her orgasm. Her flesh was flushed a bright red and she was a sticky, sweaty mess, especially between her thighs.  
Slowly, silently she climbed shakily to her feet. She slipped her nightgown back on and walked towards the door. She glanced back at Wolverine, a twinkling thank you clear in her eye. He smiled at her and nodded slightly.  
She slipped out of his room and shut the door quietly. Then, with a deep breath she walked down the hall, her legs held tightly together. When she finally reached her room she let out a sigh of relief and relaxed, allowing the huge torrent of Logan's cum to floor down her legs.

Wolverine slept in late for once. It was past ten the next day when he finally rose out of bed. He took a deep breath. His room was still saturated with the scent of Kia's dribbling girl cum. He smiled and went to take a shower.  
After getting cleaned up, he stepped out into the mansion and took a brief walk to properly wake himself up. It was quiet, which struck him was odd until he remembered that Bobby and Kurt had taken a large number of the students on a field trip. The students being gone would account for half of the silence. Kurt and Bobby being away made up the other.  
After walking around the grounds for a while, Logan decided he was hungry, so he headed for the main kitchen. He grabbed a slab of ham and some eggs, and made himself breakfast. He was no chef, but Jean had long ago insisted he learn how to cook for himself and stop bugging her every morning. So now he got second-rate food, but didn't have to deal with the hassle of hunting her down and convincing her to make him breakfast. He wasn't sure how fair a trade off this was.  
He stepped into the main dining room with a plate of eggs and ham with some cheese thrown in for good measure. His hair was still slightly wet from his shower and he was wearing a tight fitting muscle tank top and baggy blue jeans.  
Kia was sitting at the table, finishing off the last of her own meal. She looked up as he entered and broke into a wide, radiant smile. He suddenly realized, for her, it had been a long time since she had gotten to do something she truly and wholeheartedly enjoyed, and last night that had remedied.  
"Morning!" she cheerfully greeted him. He smirked and took the seat two down from her.  
"Sleep well?" he asked, shoveling eggs into his mouth. She smiled, stretching slightly. Logan couldn't help but notice how her breasts shifted more prominently into view as she did this. How had he never noticed how truly magnificent and exceptionally large her bosom was? How could he not?  
"Wonderfully," she replied. "I haven't had such a relaxing and peaceful sleep in years." Her eyes sparkled in a look he couldn't quite grasp as she smiled at him. "Thank you Logan," she whispered.  
"Thank you for what?" A deep, feminine voice asked. Ororo stepped into the dining room and smiled at them, wishing them a good morning.  
"Ah, Logan umm…fixed my shower! The pipes got messed up and he straightened them out." Kia stammered hastily, her face turning a soft pink.  
"Don't even tell me how he managed to…straighten them out. I imagine it involved a good deal of swearing." Ororo replied with a teasing smile.  
"Swearing? The fuck ya talkin' 'bout?" Logan replied, and ate a large hunk of ham.  
"Exactly," Storm rolled her eyes. "You seem in a good mood today, Kia," Ororo commented as she sat down beside her. Kia tried not to blush. "You do, too"  
"Hank finally got his nose out of trying to discover why the Marauder's were in his lab long enough to take me to dinner. So I'm in quite a good mood, thank you," Ororo smiled widely.  
"You mean you got laid," Kia giggled.  
Ororo smiled coyly. "Perhaps"  
Logan shook his head and reached for the paper laying on the table. "How's the ol' lab comin"  
"As well as they can be," Ororo replied. "Hank has restored all the damaged systems and repaired or replaced the ruined equipment. Everything is functional and stable again, but Hank is still having problems with some of his computer files. Apparently the Marauders planted a virus of some time and it corrupted some of his data. He's having to sort through it all and save what he can"  
"Poor Hank," Kia winced. "He must be really upset"  
"He's not happy about it," Storm nodded, "But he seems to be glad that all his files weren't erased"  
"Son of a bitch," Logan growled. Kia and Storm looked at him in surprise.  
"What is it?" Ororo asked.  
Logan threw the paper onto the table in disgust as his face drew into a snarl. "That fuckin' politician, Dodd, is tryin' to get out o' the blame for his pinhead followers rioting"  
Ororo's brow furrowed. "Dodd? Ah, I remember…the riot we stopped some weeks ago"  
"What is he saying, exactly?" Kia asked warily.  
"Sayin' it ain't his fault," Logan growled. "Claims he's got anti-Mutant sentiments, but he never meant the rally to turn violent. Says too many innocent human bystanders coulda got hurt"  
"You should let it go, Logan," Ororo sighed.  
"Fuckin' anti-Mutant political dick," Logan spat before returning to his breakfast.  
Storm glanced at Kia, noting her suddenly subdued mood. "Don't let it bother you, either. There is nothing we can do right now. The Professor is watching him closely. Worrying won't do us any good"  
Kia nodded, sighing softly. "I know. I just wish people would just try to understand us sometimes"  
Ororo smiled softly. "Since our classes are away for the day, would you like to accompany me on some errands my dear"  
Kia looked at her guardedly. "What kind of errands"  
"Oh, just a little outing to the mall," Storm replied casually. Kia jumped up and laughed lightly.  
"Sure, just let me go get my stuff together!" She proclaimed excitedly. Her energy was higher than ever. Storm nodded and said she would meet her in the garage, then went off to get her own things as well.  
Kia smiled and grabbed up her plate to go wash it.  
"I'll take care of it when I'm through with mine," Logan spoke up. Kia smiled wider and set her plate down in front of him.  
"Thank you," She said, and turned to leave.  
"Kia," Logan rumbled. She paused and glanced over her shoulder.  
"Yes, Logan"  
Wolverine cut off another large hunk of ham and ate it for a moment. "Ya ever want company again, I'm around. All ya gotta do is come to my room"  
Silence followed his announcement, and Logan continued to eat, letting it hang twisting in the air. After several moments, Kia left the room.

Ororo and Kia returned late that afternoon, around six. While Storm went off to be responsible and report to Charles, Kia wandered around the Mansion for awhile. Jean and Betsy sat in one of the living rooms, looking through clothing magazines and talking. Kia walked up behind them, "Boo"  
"We knew you were coming. Telepathic and all that," Betsy pointed out.  
"Not the point. What are you doing?" Kia asked.  
"Window shopping," Jean replied.  
Kia glanced over Jean's shoulder, "Hmm, interesting"  
"I'm trying to figure out why they charge fifty-eight dollars for something with so many holes in it," Betsy commented.  
"I got Ororo to take me underwear shopping. I called her mommy the entire time," Kia told them.  
Jean gave Kia an odd look. "I bet she was thrilled. What did you get?" "Bras. Fredericks of Hollywood is the only place I can get ones that fit me," Kia told them.  
Betsy looked back, eyeing Kia's breasts, "That's because you have watermelons attached to your chest"  
"Hey! I do not!" Kia protested.  
Jean telekinetically lifted Kia's purchases from the bag without even turning around. Kia tried to snatch at her bras, but they floated right into Jean and Betsy's view. Betsy nodded as she eyed them, "Not bad. I could fit my head into one of the cups"  
Kia had turned bright red by now, "Give those back"  
"I like the red one," Betsy remarked.  
"I prefer black personally," Jean told her. "Red can look weird on me"  
Betsy shrugged, "I bet it looks nice with your hair"  
"I can please have my bras back?" Kia sighed.  
Bobby wandered in and stopped dead in his tracks, "Cool! Floating bras! It's like Christmas"  
Jean returned Kia's bras to her bag quickly. Kia ran out of the room, muttering darkly under her breath. Jean and Betsy just cracked up.  
Once in her room, she sat down on the edge of her bed and set the bag on the floor. Great, Bobby was going to tell everyone in the entire mansion about her new bras. She didn't mind about any of the girls knowing, but the guys? It was none of their business. Hank would make fun of her, Kurt would probably scold her, and… well… she really didn't mind that Logan would find out.  
Then again, if she was lucky, Jean would make Bobby promise not to tell.  
She let out a deep breath and fell back on her bed, and let her mind wander. She briefly wondered when the tension between Jean and herself had faded away some. Sure, they weren't the best of friends…but she couldn't remember ever joking around with the redhead like she had in the last couple of days.  
It was Betsy's fault, she decided. She was friends with Betsy…Betsy was friends with Jean. And since neither she nor Jean had wanted to rock the boat or upset Betsy, maybe they had been getting along better without Kia even realizing it. It made her kind of happy that they were getting along better without her having to even try. In a small way, it made things feel more awkward than ever. Her mind shifted to Logan, and stayed there for a long while. Her thoughts played over their time together last night. It had been wonderful to finally have sex again after so many years. She couldn't remember why she had been crazy enough to swear off sex, to deny herself something she had enjoyed so very much…well, that wasn't true. She remembered exactly why, and it had been the right choice. She hadn't been ready for it, maybe not in all these years. Besides, she thought to herself, she had only sworn off actual sex…anything outside of intercourse was still fair game. And that had propelled her to explore other, pleasurable possibilities.  
Her eyes flickered open and shut as the sunlight filtered in the room. Well, anyway, she had waited until she felt it was the right time. Apparently that was now. It felt right, and it was better than she remembered. Then again, Logan was more of a man than any guy she ever dated. She turned her head to shield her eyes from the light and smiled. She couldn't remember it being so good. Even though it had been a very long time, she knew it was drastically different. Her mind played over some of the more deliciously pleasant moments of their evening together…hmmm. Kia remembered suddenly that she needed to wash her carpet. She sat straight up in bed. She really needed to get that stain out before someone else noticed, especially someone who would know what it was. Shaking her head, she headed off to find the carpet cleaner.

End Ch.8 Please send all questions, comments, and critiques to: 


End file.
